Oscuridad
by electroyusei
Summary: Tras una serie de eventos, Yuya tendrá que enfrentarse a los subconscientes de sus homólogos
1. Yuri

**Bueno... Sólo una cosa para aclarar, todo esto se me ocurrió al terminar de ver el capítulo 123 de Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V, así que... bueno, cualquier cosa que pase después puede o no ser tomada en cuenta, esto es un AU, así que si hay algo que no esté del todo acorde con la trama principal de dicho anime, tengan en cuenta que esta era mi teoría y mi interpretación personal del misterio de dicho anime. Sin más que agregar, que lo disfruten.**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Sintió que había abierto los ojos. Sin embargo sólo era capaz de ver el negro profundo. Pero, ¿realmente estaba viendo o sintiendo algo con sus sentidos? No, no lo estaba. Parecía como si no tuviese peso ni cuerpo. No sentía nada. Era como si estuviera flotando en un rumbo sin fin. Las cosas no se sentían bien de ninguna manera. Un miedo empezó a posarse en su pecho.

La inmensidad de la oscuridad lo carcomía. Estaba solo. Completamente solo. Como hace tres años, cuando nadie le ponía atención y todos lo molestaban. Cuando todo el mundo cambió su opinión sobre él de la noche a la mañana. Detestaba aquellos días. Detestaba a aquellas personas. Sintió como sus puños se cerraban con furia, rabia e impotencia. No le gustaba aquella situación, se le hacía muy injusto todo aquello. Sin embargo los soltó, no valía la pena, no, claro que no lo hacía. Tenía que ver hacia adelante sin importar si ellos recibían su merecido o no. Sin venganzas, sólo esperando que todos estuvieran bien al final. Son importar nada más.

Fue enorme su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había tocado algo en la infinidad de aquel oscuro lugar. El piso. Había algo lo que se estaba sosteniendo. Bajó sus manos y lo sintió. Estaba frío y muy liso. No se parecía a ninguna superficie que alguna vez hubiera tocado. Ni siquiera la sentía como vidrio. Se quedó con las manos en el piso y gateó un poco con la esperanza de encontrar algo, alguna pared o lo que fuera.

Sentía un nudo en su garganta y su respiración entrecortada. Estaba asustado por todo lo que le estaba pasado. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Lo último que recordaba era el duelo de supervivencia contra Battle Beast y las palabras lejanas y distantes de Yuto; además de la fría mirada que le dirigía un ser desconocido. Pero poco más. Empezó a divagar entre sus pensamientos buscando algo que le pudiese dar pistas de que estaba pasando. Nada. Nada de nada. Suspiró de manera alargada y silenciosa. Todo se quedaba en nada. Pero no podía desistir. Había hecho una promesa de volver a Standard con Yuzu, y no pensaba en romperla.

Tenía que salir de allí y cumplirla.

Y entonces, una luz se alzaba por en medio de toda la oscuridad. Una luz esperanzadora y tranquilizante. Entonces alargó su mano con la clara intención de alcanzarla. Sin darse cuenta de todas aquellas ataduras y lazos negros e indefinidos que le soltaron y dejaron que hiciera lo que quería. Cuando la tocó, su vista se cegó por un instante. Cerró sus ojos en un acto reflejo.

Volvió a ver de nuevo. Ya podía ver más allá de su nariz. El paisaje había cambiado. No obstante, todo aquello era aún más confuso que lo anterior. Un fondo constituido de dos colores solamente, rosado y morado. También tenía algunos puntos blancos que se asemejaban a estrellas. Era muy confuso. No llegaba a comprender nada.

Comenzó a caminar con la intención de comprender su entorno. Miraba todo con curiosidad y trataba de no perderse de nada. Sin embargo, no logró caminar demasiado. Unos metros después de haber comenzado en su camino, volvieron a aparecer destellos, pero esta vez eran rosados, y no estaban solos. Poco a poco más y más destellos flotantes se aparecían a su alrededor. En un momento dado todos empezaron a girar a su alrededor cada vez más y más rápido. Yuya empezó a transpirar. Las luces le hacían sentir una presión muy grande en su corazón. Le estaba atormentando. Se hizo un ovillo con la esperanza de dejar de sentirlo.

Todo paró de súbito.

Cuando levantó la vista un poco y vio a lo lejos una escena bastante peculiar. Se sorprendió bastante de ver a unos niños teniendo un duelo, sobre todo porque no parecía guardar relación con lo que le había pasado. Parecía estar ubicado en un barco. El niño tenía un peinado bicolor, y tenía ropas moradas con blanco. Ambos niños parecían muy entusiasmados por el duelo, pero cuando llegó el turno del pequeño bicolor, toda la escena empezó a ponerse tensa. Robó una carta y sonrío.

—¡Ahora activó la carta mágica Fusión desde mi mano!—gritó mientras ponía la carta en su disco de duelo. Esta se mostró en el campo.—Y la uno para fusionar a "Predetor Plants-Fly Hel"l y "Predator Plants-Moray Nepenthes" en uno solo,—mientras hablaba, se podía notar como los dos monstruos mencionados anteriormente se empezaban a hacer a su lo de manera traslucida—hermosas flores que tientan a los insectos con su encantador perfume,—Entonces aquel remolino maligno y que tanto miedo había causado a más de una dimensión apareció para envolver entre su vórtice a aquellos monstros traslúcidos.—conviértanse en uno solo. Y que los demonios encerrados en sus pétalos permitan que nazca una nueva pesadilla. ¡Fusion Summon!

—¿Eh?—Esa voz... Ya la había escuchado. La recordaba... de aquella vez en la que había perdido el control por completo.

—¡Aparece!—gritó con emoción, iba a acabar con su enemigo, nada le podía poner mejor.—¡Dragón hambriento de los colmillos venenosos! ¡Nivel 8! ¡Starve Ventom Fusion Dragon!—todos los de la escena retrocedieron al ver aparecer al gran dragón por encima de todo y al notar la sed de victoria del rival. Un par de pasos no pudieron evitar ser dados por el duelista que no estaba en su turno.—¡Battle Phase! ¡Starve Ventom ataca a Quimera!—Y cuando menos se lo esperó, el pobre duelista salió volando por los aires aterrizando metros más al fondo junto con sus puntos de vida en 0. Yuri saltó de alegría de repente. Estaba excepcionalmente feliz. No habían llegado ni siquiera a Academia y ya había vencido a alguien sin perder más de 500 puntos de vida. Le gustó mucho esa sensación de tenerlo todo, de ganarle al otro. Ese poder que se desbordaba de su cuerpo... le hacía sentir muy bien. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Pero cuando miró a su alrededor se arrepintió de haberlo sentido.

Todos los demás se habían retirado un poco. Nadie quería acercarse a Yuri. Sus latidos se aceleraron un poco. Miró de un lado a otro con el afán de sacar alguna solución.

Fue ese momento en el que sintió como hablaban a su lado.

—No quiero esto...—dijo una voz suplicante a su lado derecho. Se volvió hacia ese lado y vio con asombro como un Yuri sin color y sin brillo en sus ojos, lloraba en silencio. Ni siquiera su expresión le hacía parecer llorando, solo tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y su voy se oía ligeramente quebrada. Pero solo eso y nada más.—Sé que me gusta ganar, pero no si eso significa...

—¡Hoooo!—Yuya se volvió rápidamente hacia el otro lado—¿Así que de esta manera se siente tener poder?—alardeó con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. El de ojos rojos no salía de su asombro, no podía creer que pudiese haber dos chicos exactamente iguales a sus dos lados con la única diferencia de tener distintas matices de colores.—Um... Se siente bien.—afirmó con una sonrisa.—Pero, quiero más.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es verdad!—gritó el chico grisáceo.

—Quiero ser el más fuerte, ¡seré el más fuerte de todo este!—alardeó ensanchado aún más su sonrisa.—¡No habrá nadie quien me detenga!

—¡Basta!—gritaron el grisáceo y Yuya al mismo tiempo. El primero se sorprendió de oír otra voz levantó su vista y vio como el duelista de Standard estaba en medio de los dos. Justo en medio que lo que sentía y lo que aparentaba sentir.

—¿Eh?—se desconcertó el chico fucsia a color.—¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?—preguntó con una voz un poco más ácida y amenazante.

—N-No...—respondió con duda. El chico bicolor morado y rosado se acercó a él, pasado a través de Yuya, como si de un fantasma se tratase. El de ojos rojos se volvió hacia ellos y miró como el de mirada más peligrosa agarraba de las ropas al otro y lo alzaba por los aires ante su aterrada expresión.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?—preguntó son rabia en sus palabras. Al ver que el otro no respondía, bufó y acercó más sus rostros.—¿¡Entonces por qué no quieres parecer débil frente a nadie?!

—¡Yuri es suficiente!—gritó Yuya con pavor en su pecho. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que aquella riña entre ellos. Sentía que debía pararlos de alguna manera. No podía dejarlo de aquel modo.

—¡¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando se den cuenta de lo débil que en verdad eres!?—Gritó con rabia y con acidez—¡¿Crees que tan si quiera se te aceptarán?! ¡Te dejarán solo una vez más! ¡Si eres débil solo serás un estorbo para ellos! ¿Qué es lo que han hecho ellos por ti para que creas de esta forma? ¡Es inútil! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime que es lo que han hecho por ti!

—E-Ellos…—empezó pero prontamente se quedó sin que decir. Sus palabras, aunque llenas de acidez y de dolor, cargaban con la razón.

—¡Dímelo!—exigió con fuerza y acercando más sus rostros. El aludido se mordió el labio y puso un una cara aún más aterrada.

—N-No… yo…—empezó a llorar más. Era verdad, y le dolía porque no podía hacer nada.—Nada… Ellos… sólo me dejan solo… jamás me han dado la oportunidad…—admitió.

—¡Ellos no te aceptarán! ¡Jamás!—gritó. Yuya pudo sentir como las palabras dolían por igual, los dos estaban sufriendo en demasía por todo ello, ese choque de sentimientos tan brutal les mataba de a poco. Sin embargo el de ojos rojos negó, no, eso no tenía por qué terminar de esa manera.—Pero yo si lo haré, únete a mí y seremos los más fuertes de este lugar, más que cualquier otro, no dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. No dejaré que vuelvan a afectarte, te mantendré firme, es la única manera de sobrevivir a este mundo. Te prometo que nadie volverá a verte débil nunca más. Únete a mí, y acabemos con toda esta soledad que nos atormenta.

Yuya se quedó expectante, las dos estaban más calmados y mucho mejor que antes, y a pesar de que uno tenía mucho miedo, el otro lo lograba contrastar tratando de darle seguridad. Pero él sabía muy bien que era falsa. Esa falsa sensación de estar acompañado le era de hecho muy familiar. Hace tres años cuando su padre desapareció, bueno, no había sido una época precisamente amigable para su yo de 11 años. Su madre estaba muy depresiva y sobre todo malhumorada y seria. Cualquier error era razón para un regaño. No vivía tranquilo, procuraba estar lo más invisible posible y sobretodo lo más tranquilo que pudiese. No quería enojar a su madre, sin embargo, todos aquellos sentimientos tenía que cargarlos él solo. No había nadie ayudándole, todos estaban demasiado ocupados lamentándose y sufrido como para prestarle siquiera atención. Necesitaba con desespero un desahogo. Algo que le ayudase a seguir adelante sin importar que.

Fue el día en el que su madre decidió traer a casa un perro. Yuya se desconcertó el primer día cuando su madre apareció nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro caminado por el umbral de su casa solo para posteriormente dejarlo sobre el suelo para que correteara por la casa. Cuando Yuya preguntó, su madre le dijo que los peros les harían una buena compañía junto con una retornada sonrisa en su rostro. El más pequeño observó cómo el cachorro ayudaba a su madre a superar sus dificultades día tras día, el decidió hacer lo mismo, quiso tener algo para poder recordarlo y al mismo tiempo darle fuerzas para seguir adelante. Claro, su péndulo y sus googles. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sus gafas podían ayudarle a trasmitir lo que él quisiera, y su péndulo le recordaría a él para guiarlo durante su aventura de crecer.

Yuya había contado con mucha suerte y una familia cariñosa que, a pesar de que en primera instancia no le pusiese cuidado, había terminado haciéndolo. Había personas que se habían detenido a darle una mano. Tenía amigos, tenía compañeros, tenía familiares que darían todo por él. ¿Y Yuri? No tenía nada, estaba solo, y por lo que podía ver nadie quería hacerse a su lado, solo se tenía a él y a su propio poder. Lo habían abandonado y dejado por su cuenta. Entendió su posición, y supo que tenía que hacer, no era cuestión de vencerle, era cuestión de comprenderle y entender. Había que hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

—Um… si…—accedió a murmurios, el Yuri colorido sonrió ampliamente. Y antes de que el de ojos rojos pudiese asimilar la situación, ambos se habían unido. Fue ese momento en el que quedó todo claro en la mente de Yuya. Entendió como funcionado la mente de Yuri durante todos estos años.

—¡Yuri!—gritó aun sabiendo que era inútil. La unión ya estaba hecha.

—Yo… ¡Yo seré el más fuerte de todos!—exclamó con aparente alegría—¡Nadie jamás podrá vencerme! No volveré a ser débil, jamás. ¡Yo los venceré a todos!

—Yuri…—llamó su atención. El aludido se volvió hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona. En su mente ya sabía quién iba a ser su primera víctima.

—¡Hoo!—exclamó como al principio. No quitó la sonrisa de su cara, a Yuya le dio muy mala espina esa expresión—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—preguntó, el aludido sabía que esto iba a ser muy malo.

—Yuri—Le llamó. El otro ensanchó más su sonrisa y se acercó al de ojos rojos—n-no tienes por qué demostrar que eres…

—¡Mientes!—gritó de la nada. El duelista de Standard retrocedió, sin embargo su compostura se mantuvo. Estaba decidido a ayudarle—¡Claro que tengo que hacerlo!

—No, no es así,—negó con algunas gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente, sabia cuán difícil sería afrontarle, pero no podía desistir, no cuando sabía que era el único que podía hacer algo.—Yuri, escucha—se dirigió a él con calma y suavidad—, sé que has estado solo, pero la gente no va acercarse a ti si tu emanas tanto poder… Solo acabaras con todos dentro de… cartas…—su mirada se ensombreció por un instante. Esa sensación… le recordaba a

Yuto.

—Mejor así, ¿no crees?—sonrió una vez más—¡Así seré el más fuerte de todos!

—Pero entonces estarás solo—murmuró de manera audible después de un rato.

—Pero entonces tendré una excusa para estarlo—dijo con algo de amargura. Yuya se mordió el labio, esto era complicado, pero debía seguir adelante.

—Yuri, escucha, no estarás solo, y-yo puedo quedarme contigo—dijo con duda y miedo. Lo tenso del ambiente empezaba a matarle de a poco.

—Mientes, todo lo que haces es mentirme, dices que estarás mi lado, dices que te quedarás conmigo,—escupía sus palabras como si las odiara. Como le doliera contenerlas dentro de sí sin expresarlas. Decía las cosas como si se estuviese liberando de algo.—pero todo es solo una mentira, un engaño con el que planeas conseguir algo a cambio, ¿verdad?

—N-No, eso no es…

—Mentiroso—soltó con desprecio.

—Y-Yuri—trató de comenzar de nuevo, está vez con más calma y sin titubear—, a mí no me va a importar que tan fuerte seas, y-yo quisiera ser tu amigo…

—Nadie quiere estar a mi lado, ¿me oyes? ¡Nadie! ¡Y tú no serás la excepción! ¡He intentado de todo para al menos tener a alguien conmigo! ¡Pero siempre ha fracasado!—y entonces le agarró de los hombros enojado logrando que el de ojos rojos abriese sus ojos por el miedo—¡Y la única vez que alguien me promete que estará conmigo, la única vez que alguien quiere estar a mi lado sólo quería mi poder y mi sed! ¡Sólo me quería para derrumbar a sus enemigos! Para que hiciese su trabajo sucio, para que me usara y después me desechara como si no importara nada… Como si fuese un objeto—sollozó de manera ahogada—No voy a permitir que eso pase de nuevo, ¡jamás!

Silencio.

Yuya se quedó mudo. Sin saber que decir. Sin saber qué hacer. Yuri había sufrido mucho. Y de manera injusta. Sin justificaciones. Sin evasivas. Sin excusas. Y, si no estaba mal, sin vuelta atrás. Deseó hacer algo más por él. Algo que le pudiese dar esperanza. Algo que lo hiciese sonreír. Algo que le hiciese ser el mismo sin remordimientos. Pero nada llegaba a su cabeza. Nada venía a su mente. Ni siquiera una vaga idea que pudiese utilizar. Se mordió el labio. Sentía rabia. Impotencia. Dolor. Angustia. Sentía que podía sufrir con él a pesar de no hacer vivido la situación. Lo abrazó de la nada. Incluso antes de que pudiese considerarlo. Incluso ante el miedo que él emanaba. Incluso ante la resistencia que el otro opuso.

No supo en que momento empezaron a caerse. ¿Acaso eso eran lágrimas? No quería saberlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que se rindiera? No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó cuando el otro le acarició la cabeza? No lo sabía.

¿Cuánto pasó para que se tranquilizara? Tampoco lo sabía.

Sólo sabía que estaban sufriendo. Ambos.

Sólo quería ayudarlo. Sólo porque sabía que esa opresión en su pecho no era sólo suya. Sabía que era también del que estaba entre sus brazos en esos instantes. Yuya sabía muchas cosas. Pero no las diría jamás en voz alta.

¿Y cómo las sabía?

…

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

—¿Por qué lloras por alguien como yo?—preguntó de la nada tras un largo rato.

—Porque… porque sé que es la soledad…—murmuró al lado. Yuri sentía como sus palabras en la oreja, casi como un cosquilleo. Y… bueno, era agradable—Y… t-tú la has sufrido por toda tu vida… No quiero que… sigas de esta manera… y… quisiera poder… hacer algo por ti… quisiera acompañarte…

—Tú me abandonarás—soltó con amargura una vez más

—No, no voy a hacerlo.—sintió entonces como el otro negaba con rabia e intentaba apartarse una vez más. Aun así, su intento fue en vano.

—Todos lo hacen… Todos se cansan de mí, todos terminan abandonándome…—sollozó una vez más.

—No lo haré Yuri… no lo haré, te lo prometo…—dijo con voz suave y tranquilizadora.—Te lo prometo…—repitió un poco más fuerte causando una sonrisa pequeña en el otro.

—Gracias…—murmuró apenas y le correspondió también. Se sentían bien, Yuya y Yuri estaban bien, y eso era lo único que importaba en esos momentos.

Pero de la nada, todo el campo de visión de Yuya se volvió negro una vez más. Como si hubiese vuelto a esa habitación en la que despertó. Sintió miedo.

Cuando finalmente cuando despertó, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Estaba dentro de una cápsula. El vidrio dejaba ver dificultosamente al exterior. Con la vista alto borrosa logró visualizar a lo mejor a Yugo, estaba recostado sobre el vidrio aparentemente dormido. Se extrañó de aquello, después del sueño que había tenido, sentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal. Volvió su cabeza hacia el frente von el pro pósito de examinar el Área, y vio a Yuri, estaba en posición fetal sobre el vidrio. Sintió miedo en su corazón, no por el sujeto que tenía en frente, sino por la situación. Estaba encerrado en una celda de cristal sin tener ni la menor idea de porqué. Esto no le daba buena espina en lo absoluto.

—¿Yuya?—escuchó de repente. Yuri había alzado un poco su cabeza y le estaba observando.

El aludido se sorprendió de que le reconociera. Alzó un poco las cejas pero al final solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. Yuri se levantó inmediatamente. Quizás porque había dudado si ese realmente Yuya puesto que jamás se habían visto antes. El de ojos rojos se levantó también, intentó conectar con Yuto a través de su enlace mental, pero este sencillamente no respondía. La persona que tenía en frente era alguien con quien no quería tener que tratar solo. Pero desistió. De seguro Yuto estaba inconsciente dentro de su propia mente o algo... No sabía con certeza que había pasado con él.

—Tu eres...—empezó. Pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose le hizo parar y desviar su mirada.

Leo Akaba había ingresado a la habitación.

Yuri tuvo una reacción un tanto agresiva, lo miró con odio y se acercó al vidrio con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Yuya por su parte apenas si reconoció a quien había entrado. Seguía confuso y sus pensamientos no lo dejaban ver las cosas claramente, se acercó al vidrio que los separaba más por inercia que por otra cosa. Si Yuto o Yugo estuvieran conscientes, ellos se hubiesen confundido y probablemente hubieran preguntado qué era lo que estaba pasando, a pesar de que los dos tuviesen cierta idea de quién era Leo.

—Así que estás siempre fueron tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿verdad?—comentó Yuri con cierto tono siniestro.—Lo único que querías de mí era mantenerme a tu lado como una marioneta hasta que llegáramos a este punto, ¿no es así?

—Yuri...—empezó Yuya. Sintió cómo cierto dolor y tristeza se posaban en su corazón sin dejarlo tranquilo. Supo de inmediato que se trataba del chico a su lado y de su extraña conexión. Sin pensarlo dos veces puso una mano en su hombro y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. El aludido no se volvió a mirarle, pero si se relajó un poco. El hombre al otro lado del vidrio se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos metros.

—No es así.—Yuya se sobre salto un poco al principio, su voz sonaba a través de un micrófono.—Yo realmente creía que eras alguien con potencial,—empezó cerrando los ojos por un instante. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con una mirada de pocos amigos por parte del de los ojos fucsia y una que dejaba entrever preocupación por parte del de ojos rojos.—y todavía lo eres. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan fuerte como tú.

—Y por ello me querías a tu lado, por qué no me querías de enemigo, temes que alguien como yo pueda estar en contra tuya.—dedujo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.—Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me tema, es mucho más divertido de esa manera.—su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y sus ojos se pusieron un poco más afilados. Yuya le miró de reojo, esa presión y dolor que vio... Empezaban a cobrar sentido.

—Eso no es verdad, yo quería darte la oportunidad de que hicieras aquello que te gusta hacer.—explicó. Tenía una cara impasible. El aspecto severo le ayudaba a mantenerse firme, Yuri desearía ser de aquella manera, de poder mantenerse así aún en estos momentos; pero le repugnaba tenerlo en frente suyo, le desagradaba por completo escucharlo y detestaba, a más no poder, el hecho de que intentará cegarlo una vez más, como si aún fuera ese niño pequeño e ingenuo que trataba de fingir que no le importaba estar solo. Soltó una risita. Bueno, quizás eso último aún lo hacía.

—¡Mientes!—gritó con ira contenida y dolor entre sus palabras.—Sólo me querías para tus propios propósitos, —espetó con agresividad—jamás fui alguien en quien tú confiaras, ¿verdad? Sólo soy un soldado más entre miles de millones—bajó la mirada. Yuya volvió su cabeza hacia él una vez más y vio como temblaba ligeramente. Más dolor se acumulaba en su pecho.—Yo realmente creía que era algo más, un persona diferente a las demás, alguien con sus propias ideas e ilusiones, ¡alguien que se podía diferenciar de los demás y agradarles por ser él mismo! ¡Pero no es así! ¡Nunca fui ni nunca seré así para Academia!—algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor. Lágrimas que solo le hacían sentirse vulnerable, pero a estas alturas no le importaba. Tanto tiempo siendo engañado, tanto tiempo siendo utilizado y manejado por alguien más, tanto tiempo... Sintiéndose solo e incomprendido. No quería soportarlo más. No quería de ninguna manera.

Pero entonces, un toque le hizo recordar que no estaba tan solo después de todo.

Yuya había retirado una lágrima de la mejilla de Yuri. Apenas si lo había pensado. No le gustaba ver a nadie llorar. Y él no iba a ser ninguna excepción. Ni quiso decir nada en el momento en el que lo hizo, ni mucho menos quiso hacerlo cuando el de ojos fucsia le miró al rostro. Simplemente de dedicó a limpiarle la otra lágrima del otro lado y mostró una sonrisa con aires de compresión. Yuri también le sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa de siempre, sino con una acogedora, una que solo le dirigió a Yuya y que no lo haría con nadie más.

—Pero, ¿sabes algo?—volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina mientras se alejaba un poco del vidrio y del tacto de Yuya, sólo para hacerse justo detrás suyo.—Nada de eso me importa ahora.—y entonces abrazó por la espalda a Yuya. Este último apenas si pudo sobresaltarse por lo repentino de su acción. Leo levantó sus cejas y abrió más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa—Ahora tengo a alguien que me aprecia y que me acepta como soy. ¡Y no voy a permitir que te interpongas!

—Yuri,—después de haber bajado sus cejas.—yo jamás quise usarte como un soldado, yo sólo quería que tu potencial se pudiese...

—¿Explotar de alguna manera útil?—dijo Yuya repentinamente molesto por cómo Leo estaba tomando el tema. Yuri sonrió sinceramente una vez más.—No lo creo... No es justo lo que le has hecho a Yuri...—murmuró su última frase de manera en que sólo el de ojos fucsias pudiese escucharle.

—Gracias Yuya...—murmuró y dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Leo. Abrazó un poco más fuerte al de ojos rojos. A este último le molestó ligeramente aquella acción debido a que le estaba apretando de más, pero no dijo nada y siguió mirando al frente enfrentándose a un Leo extrañamente asustado.

El de piel oscura estaba estupefacto. No podía creer que su mejor aliado lo hubiese traicionado, creía que las cosas se iban a salir de control y todo el Arc Area Proyect se iba a ejecutar antes de tiempo junto con el Revival Zero. Pero una vez más le habían sorprendido. Habían logrado despertar del casi estado vegetal en el que habían entrado. Habían evitado que el Emperador volviese a hacer su aparición. Lograron domar a la bestia y mantenerla tranquila por el momento. Eso, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, era algo de admirar.

—Ugh...—Oyeron a lo lejos. Yuri se permitió girar la cabeza en post de ver qué sucedía. Sin embargo no dejó a Yuya hacerlo. No quería arriesgarse en ningún sentido. No quería perder a lo único que le quedaba.—¿Uh?—respiró de repente de manera ruidosa, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.—¡Tú!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Buff... No tienen idea de cuantas veces he sufrido por esto, demasiadas. Pero bueno, eso no importa :D la cosa es que aquí está para ustedes, para que la disfruten y se entretengan un rato. Subiré este también de a poco así como vías, tengo mis ideas, pero también quiero ver que otros elementos puedo ver de Arc V para inspirarme.**

 **¿Les gustó? Es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo tan largo y no sé cómo me quedó.**

 **Si quieren, pueden dejarme su opinión aquí abajo en los comentarios (-w-) o pueden contactarme a mi página de Facebook (link en mi perfíl)**

 **Eso pero que haya sido de su agrado, eso es todo por ahora, ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Yugo

—Yuri…—murmuró inconscientemente. Acostado, miró nuevamente al confuso cielo. Era curioso, ahora el cielo estaba de colores distintos a los que había visto con anterioridad. Sin embargo, eso no fue un impedimento para sobresaltarse—¡Yuri!—se levantó rápidamente visiblemente exaltado. Miró a todos lados buscándole. No, no podía haber desaparecido sin más, ¿verdad? Volvió a sentir ese miedo en su pecho, ese miedo que todo lo que tenías estaba resbalándose de sus manos. Quizás era Yuri, pero desechó esa idea. Lo sentía diferente. Era diferente, esa persona no era Yuri, de ninguna manera. Tratando de convencerse de que desesperado no iba a lograr nada, se levantó y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Pero entonces empezó a escuchar voces en la infinidad del espacio.

—¡Pero todavía no tengo sueño!—gritó una voz de niña. No la había oído antes pero se le hacía lejanamente familiar. Miró a todos lados con la intención de localizar el origen de aquello. Pero sólo estaba el confuso espacio raro en el que se encontraba.

—Si Martha, por favor cuéntanos otra historia—pidió una voz masculina. Yuya se quedó completamente quieto y muy expectante. Esa voz se parecía demasiado a la de Crow, sólo que más infantil y algo más aguda. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando exactamente?

—Está bien, está bien…—accedió una voz de una señora mayor. En el momento en el que Yuya estaba dispuesto a escuchar atentamente a aquella señora para que le diese una idea de que pasaba, una bola de luz se posó en frente suyo. Le llamó la atención y le miró atentamente mientras se quedaba hipnotizado por su luz. El de ojos rojos no supo que hacer, se sintió atraído hacia aquel destello de luz. Alzó su mano para tocarla pero esta se alejó—Les puedo contar otra historia…

—¡Sí!—celebraron en coro unas voces infantiles. Yuya seguía mirando la luz y volvió a tratar de tocarla. Pero una vez más esta se alejó.

—¡Gracias Martha!—agradeció una voz que si el de ojos rojos hubiese reconocido vagamente. Sin embargo, él había estado muy concentrado en alcanzarla. Yuya persiguió la luz por todos lados. No podía dejarla ir, sentía que debía alcanzarla.

—Bien, siéntense niños—dijo una voz maternal, aparentemente la que había accedido a contar una historia más. Fue ese el preciso momento en el que el bicolor rojo logró tocar la bola de luz. Su ceguera fue inevitable.—Hoy les contaré, la historia del duelista volador…

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba una vez más frente a una escena extraña y confusa. Varios niños estaban en una sala de estar algo malgastada y vieja. Apenas y se veía acogedora. La señora mayor del lugar parecía muy anciana y entrada en la edad. Incluso tosió en un momento determinado de la pequeña reunión. Cuando aquello ocurrió, un adulto joven se acercó a ella tratando de ayudarle pero esta se negó. El adulto frunció un poco las cejas y pareció gruñir por lo bajo pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello. Yuya se quedó mirando al grupo de niños intrigado. No comprendía donde estaba y porque, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro, era invisible ante la escena mostrada. Nadie le prestaba atención ni mucho menos parecían si quiera verle. No le tenía porque importar aquello en ese momento, debía concentrarse en la situación en sí. Sin embargo fue inevitable pensar en aquellos pensamientos ligeramente sombríos. Cuando su vista se posó en un niño en especial, se quedó boquiabierto.

Yugo estaba entre los niños.

—Hace algún tiempo…—empezó la mujer avanzada en edad. Todos los niños abrieron los ojos con asombro. Expectantes de lo que iba a pasar a continuación—Existió un duelista muy muy testarudo y terco, pero muy amable y con metas muy fuertes. Quería subir allá arriba.—Los niños se sorprendieron ante tal declaración hicieron gestos de mucho asombro y sobre todos de incredibilidad.—Quería lograr que todos fuéramos iguales, quería justicia. Durante gran parte de su vida luchó para conseguir aquellos sueños que tanto anhelaba, construyó una D-Wheel y se decidió a ser el mejor. Sin importar si Segurity se ponía en medio, sin importar si sus amigos le decían que era imposible, él jamás desistió.—hizo una breve pausa, para este punto Yuya había tomado el ejemplo de los niños y se sentó como ellos a escuchar. Esa historia le sonaba de algún lado, pero, ¿de dónde?—Un día, se dispuso a saltar a su destino, preparó una rampa en un tejado he hizo todos sus preparativos. Sin embargo sus deseos no tardaron en ser escuchados. Segurity se presentó solamente para arruinar sus planes…—algunos niños se asustaron, incluida la única niña del lugar. Yuya se inclinó hacia adelante expectante. Se había interesado sin razón aparente por aquello, pero no podía hacer mucho, estaba picado por lo que estaban contando. Una actitud muy similar a la que tomó Yugo, el cual se mantenía callado, esperando por las siguientes palabras de la mujer sentada en frente. Esta tosió un poco y continuó—Le tiraron cadenas y redes intentando detenerlo. Pero él desistió, siguió avanzando quitándose todos los obstáculos que se le ponían encima. Incluso esquivó hábilmente algunos guardias. Cuando tuvo una oportunidad, aceleró su D-Wheel y a una gran velocidad saltó por la rampa.

—¿Y lo logró?—preguntó de repente Yugo al ver que la mujer se había quedado callada de repente. Yuya se sobresaltó, estaba ensimismado escuchando la historia. Se volvió hacia el niño y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era. Yugo estaba allí sentado. Con un interés genuino reflejado en sus ojos.

—¿Subió?—otra gran sorpresa se presentó al ver a la chica parecida a Yuzu.

—¿Llegó a su destino con los Tops?—para este punto, en el cual Yuya no se podía sorprender más, la voz de Crow sonaba como algo natural y le restó importancia inconscientemente.

—Bueno… no lo sé en realidad—admitió con dulzura—, pero algunos dicen que salieron alas de su D-Wheel y logró volar. De esa manera pudo alcanzar sus objetivos y muchos más…

—¿Tenía más objetivos?—Preguntó la pequeña con asombro—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Él en verdad logró volar?—a Crow le brillaban los ojos, se le notaba muy interesado, bueno, ¿un duelista que puede volar? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién no se maravillaría por tal cosa?

—Niños, niños, tranquilos—dijo una voz seria pero a la vez suave y amable. Yuya giró sus ojos, curioso de saber quién era el dueño. El adulto de pelo negro esperó pacientemente a que los menores se calmasen un poco para después volver a llenar el pequeño salón con los sonidos provenientes de sus cuerdas vocales—. Es suficiente por hoy, ya es hora de dormir.

Como era de esperarse, muchos de los niños protestaron por ello, querían hacer un millar de preguntas, pero la respuesta fue negativa de ambos bandos. Ya era hora, muchos de ellos se les notaba en cansancio en sus pequeñas pero tiernas caras. El adulto vestido de bata se encargó de que todos ellos se fuesen a la cama y de que se acostaran. Bueno, de casi todos. Había uno que, a pesar de tener cara de cansancio absoluto, se había quedado sólo para hacer una pregunta.

—¿Um?—se extrañó al ver al menor saliendo de un pequeño escondite. Martha y él se sorprendieron—Vamos Yugo—. Le llamó con algo de titubeo imperceptible—, hay que ir a la cama…—. El niño por su parte se dirigió hacia la adulta y preguntó con voz ligeramente soñolienta:

—¿Él era real?—A la anciana de piel oscura no le extrañó la cuestión y respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—Entonces… ¿Yo también podría construir una?

Los mayores se sorprendieron un poco, vacilaron y se miraron a los rostros dudosos. Yuya en cambio se había perdido en el hombre que había en frente suyo. Definitivamente le sonaba de algo. Sus franjas amarillas estaban allí y le empezaban a marear entre un montón de pensamientos sin sentido ligados a él. ¿Por qué? Quizás porque Yugo lo conocía pero de otro modo, no tenía ni la más remota idea del porqué de aquellos pensamientos.

—S-Si claro—contestó el hombre sacando al de sus pensamientos al chico de ojos rojos—, pero, es peligroso, Segurity podría quitártela si la ve.—dijo con cautela mientras se ponía a su altura. El chico le vio con ojos que reflejaban emoción. Habló con seguridad.

—Yo… quiero construir una…—se ocasionó un silencio en la sala de repente. Uno que Yuya comprendió a la perfección. Ellos no podían hacer nada. La discriminación de los Tops y Segurity evitaba cualquier cosa. Era complicado, sería construirla en secreto, confiar en pocas personas para hacerla, y cargar con ella a altas velocidades en la mayoría de ocasiones. Eso sin mencionar que ninguno de ellos sabía manejar una para enseñarle. Las cosas eran complejas para todos y en todos los sentidos. Una D-Wheel con los Commons era un símbolo de rebelión y de igualdad, había muchas personas que no lo aceptarían. Incluso con lo adormilado que estaba, Yugo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando le alzaron de repente por los aires solo para ser recostado posteriormente por la espalda del adulto mayor.—¡Waaaa!

—¿En serio?—preguntó con fingida ignorancia y asombro.—Eso no es tan sencillo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Tienes que saber un montón de mecánica y tener los materiales necesarios.—Yuya lo había notado. Esa persona había tratado de desanimarlo de buena manera, si fuese en otro contexto quizás el de ojos rojos se hubiese enfadado con él por tratar de destrozar los sueños de un niño. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creyó que sólo lo hacía con el fin de protegerlo de algo mucho peor.

—En la biblioteca hay libros de mecánica… y… y…—pensó un instante en cómo resolver el problema del dinero. Su expresión pensante y a la vez soñolienta le pareció descaradamente tierna al observante.—¡Y puedo ahorrar!—exclamó con seguridad. El aludido se quedó un momento parado, son una expresión que denotaba cierta sorpresa.—Quiero llegar a lo más alto… En verdad quiero hacer una D-Wheel e ir a la Friendship Cup… Quiero ser el primer Common en ganarla…

—Bueno… esos… son grandes sueños…—admitió el adulto. Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se formó en sus labios sin que lo notase. Cuando el de la Dimensión Standard se dio cuenta de ella, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué de esa sonrisa. La mujer miraba con curiosidad la escena sin ánimos a irrumpir en ella.—Espero… que puedas cumplirlos… —sonrió—Nadie tiene porque decirte que no puedes hacerlo—complementó. Yugo estaba aún más adormilado y apenas escuchó aquellas palabras, o al menos eso pensó Yuya. Sin embargo no sabía que aquellas habían sido las mismas que le habían inspirado a hacer el dibujo que empezó todo.

—Gracias Doctor Fudo…—murmuró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor mientras poco a poco empezaba a quedarse dormido en los brazos de aquel adulto.— Gracias…

Yuya se apresuró a levantarse y a seguirle el paso al mayor que recién había empezado a avanzar. Se aventuró entre los pasillos del orfanato. Detalló con lo que su mirada le permitiese el decaimiento de las paredes y toda la suciedad de estas. Era un lugar que apenas y se mantenía en pie. ¿De verdad Yugo había vivido su infancia allí? Era un lugar deprimente y muy desolado. Y por lo poco que había visto de él, le parecía un chico muy competitivo pero muy alegre. Durante su duelo con Sawatari había sentido que se concentraba mucho en su duelo, y que parecía que no disfrutaba de ellos. Pero él sabía que no era verdad. Lo sintió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Disfrutaba tanto de los duelos como él lo hacía. Pero su única diferencia es que él no lo hacía por el público, sino que lo hacía más bien para sí mismo, se divertía para sí mismo y no le importaba demasiado si era observado o no.

Vio como lo dejaba en el camarote de arriba con algo de dificultad y lo arropaba. Miró a todos los niños que estaban en esa habitación. Lo tranquilos que estaban y lo ignorantes que eran de su verdadera situación. Lo placidos que se veían sus rostros. Le agradó mucho que tuviesen un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Por mera curiosidad se acercó al camarote de Yugo y como pudo le observó.

Se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacía, hasta que lo escuchó.

Al principio no lo reconoció del todo, pensaba que había sido su imaginación, he incluso que se lo había imaginado. Pero no era así. El sonido de la D-Wheel encendida era inconfundible. Yuya se volvió hacia allí sin pensarlo dos veces. Observó como el Yugo que conocía suspiraba y se ponía el casco. Sus gafas se bajaron automáticamente. Escuchó de la nada un par de palabras venidas de la nada.

—¿Y puedo quedármelo?—Ese, era Yugo.—¿De verdad?¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ahora aprenderé mucha mecánica! ¡Gracias por los libros Yusei!

—¿Uh? Yugo….—mencionó Yuya extrañado. El aludido no pareció escucharle y se montó en la moto. Se acomodó correctamente e hizo que la moto rugiera dos veces. Como si estuviese acelerando sin moverse. De repente, el de ojos esmeralda subió su mirada y miró con detenimiento a un punto que Yuya no pudo comprender del todo. Cuando le siguió la mirada descubrió con asombro una rampa. Estaba en un tejado de la zona de los Commons de la ciudad de City. Estaba tan sorprendido que el arranque de la moto le sobresaltó en demasía. Cuando se dio cuenta, el otro ya iba varios metros por delante.

Iba a saltar. Iba a llegar donde quería estar. Iba a lograr lo que siempre se había propuesto. Pero las redes se lo impidieron. Le atraparon de repente y no le dejaron avanzar. Y aunque lograba deshacerse de algunas, había diez más que le evitaban su progreso. Le frenaban sin compasión, no querían que avanzara ni que lo lograra. Querían evitarlo a toda costa. Yuya sin pensar demasiado en que hacer corrió hacia él. No era tangible y lo sabía. Pero al menos quería intentar hacer algo. Quería ayudarle. Deseaba que continuase y que lo lograra.

Pero no llegó a tiempo.

Lo tiraron a la basura sin piedad alguna. Lo arrastraron con una fuerza sobrehumana hacia aquellos cubos y lo lanzaron sin importarle las consecuencias. La D-Wheel cayó primero. Se destrozó bastante y tuvo daños importantes. Pero el único que le interesaba a Yuya era el chico de ojos verdes. Su casco le protegió su cabeza pero algunas partes de su cuerpo se aporrearon y lo llevaron a tener un momento de confusión. Corrió aún más rápido mientras veía como se removía de su lugar visiblemente incómodo. Su corazón sintió impotencia. Demasiada. Por no poder correr más rápido, por no poder llegar antes. Por no haberle advertido sobre los guardas. Por no haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Se deslizó por los tejados como pudo. Cuando llegó al edificio que estaba justo por encima de él se dio cuenta de algo. No sabía cómo iba a bajar hasta allí. Con desespero buscó una salida. Miró a todos lados. Los guardias de Segurity se habían desvanecido dando paso a una ciudad desolada y sin sonidos. Como si todo estuviese quieto eternamente. Pero lo sabía, las cosas si se movían, si interactuaban con el resto del entorno. Aunque nada cambiase.

Todo se movía, pero nada cambiaba.

—¡Yugo!—oyó gritar a una mujer. Tenía una voz algo profunda y para nada suave. Una voz de mujer que no reconocía de nada. —¿Estás bien?

Desde lo alto del edificio, Yuya se atrevió a bajar la mirada. Vio como una chica de cabellos verdes corría hacia él. El alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Al menos había alguien que pudiese ayudarle. En ese mismo instante también logró darse cuenta de la existencia de las escaleras de seguridad con las que contaba el edificio. Ahora ya sabía cómo podía bajar. Sin perder mucho tiempo se aventuró a bajar por las escaleras de metal medianamente oxidado. Algunos momentos más tarde, cuando paró a ver cómo iba la situación de abajo, el de ojos rojos pudo observar la crueldad de aquella chica.

—¡No!—exclamó cuando vio como al de ojos esmeralda le golpeaban y de dejaban a un lado—¡Yugo!—sintió miedo por él, en el estado en él que estaba y como le habían golpeado le haría mucho daño. Esa chica no había de tener buenas intenciones desde un principio y debió de saberlo. Con aún más impotencia acumulada en su pecho y algo de rabia, siguió bajando las escaleras. Cada giro y bajadas de escalones sólo lo determinaba aún más a llegar a donde estaba ese chico. Y entonces lo escuchó. La curiosidad le mató y tuvo que para para ver qué había pasado. Claro. ¿Cómo no había de esperar aún más crueldad de su parte? El pedazo de metal bajó bruscamente hacia lo que quedaba de maquinaria, un golpe seco y desastroso produjo un sonido que perforó los oídos de Yuya. La estaba rompiendo. Aquella D-Wheel con la cual él había soñado eso de niño, estaba siendo destrozada a golpes. Un gran dolor se apoderó de él. Sintió como su corazón se encogía. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Algunos no eran suyos, otros en cambio eran propios. Era como si alguien estuviese viendo aquel acto a través de sus ojos y le estuviera contagiando sus sentimientos.

Su pulso se aceleró y su rabia interna aumentó. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer sentir así a quién fuese el que estuviera mirando con él? Ahora estaba seguro. Si había alguien con él. Alguien que no podía ver pero que lo hacía a través de él. Y esa persona le estaba trasmitiendo sus sentimientos. Estaba ahogándose con ellos. Tenía demasiada impotencia acumulada en él. Apretó los puños. Y sintió como estos empezaban a emanar calor, pero un calor sofocante. Uno que haría que cualquiera le viese y se alejase por el calor que empezaba a sentir sobre su cuerpo.

Pero logró controlarse.

—R-Rin…—oyó que decía. No supo exactamente cómo fue posible, la voz había sido más un murmuro atropellado y muy dolido. Fue tan tenue que ni siquiera la chica que acababa de terminar de destrozar la D-Wheel que seguía en la basura. Después, cuando decidió que era hora de irse, pareció que por un instante iba a ayudarle. Pero pasó de largo. No le importó en lo absoluto. La rabia de Yuya se volvió aún más grande. Sus uñas empezaban a perforar la palma de su mano y su dentadura también empezó a doler de la fuerza con la que la cerraba y apretaba. Tenía ganas de destruirla, acabar con ella, de golpearla y de hacerle sufrir para que se diese cuenta del daño que había ocasionado. Sin que lo notase, una figura de color morado supremamente oscuro empezó a materializarse detrás de él. Apenas era una mancha, pero entre más odio se formara en sus sentimientos, más humanoide se mostraba la figura. Hubo un instante en el que una sonrisa fue visible en la figura. Sus blancos dientes parecían tener colmillos y por el aspecto que empezaba a tener Yuya se podía intuir que no tenía buenas intenciones.

Pero se desvaneció.

—¡Yugo!—exclamó. No, no podía hundirse en rabia y malos sentimientos, eso sólo le haría perder el rumbo de las cosas. En ese momento, Yuya era el único que podía ayudar. No podía retrasarse más pensando en cosas innecesarias e irrelevantes. ¿De qué le serviría hacer sufrir a una chica como ella? Sólo se pondría a su nivel, a uno muy bajo y despreciable. No, él era mejor que eso, ellos eran mejor que eso. Siguió bajando hasta alcanzar el último nivel de las escaleras y bajó por las otras dudosamente puestas contra la pared. Se tiró hacia el suelo en un momento dado. Aterrizó elegantemente y se dirigió hacia el chico con su misma cara apenas pudo correr. Se arrodilló a su lado—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó mientras trababa de ayudarlo a pararse.

—Es inútil…—lo oyó decir con una voz lastimada. Yuya se quedó mirando un momento al chico recién sentado. Se mantuvo mudo un par de momentos al ver las lágrimas.

—Yugo…—se sintió desconcertado al verle. No sabía en qué momento la tristeza le había consumido hasta el punto de apoderarse de él. O mejor dicho, la impotencia.—Yugo, no es inútil. Tu causa es noble, luchar…

—¿Y tú qué sabes de causas nobles?—preguntó con evidente tono de rabia en su voz.—Tú puedes tener cualquier causa y la aceptaran… sin importar cuál sea, tienes a Segurity de tu lado…

—Eso… no es verdad…—negó. Si bien era verdad que hubo un momento en el que él en frete de las cámaras lo parecía, pero Yuya jamás se uniría a una organización con alguien como Roger a cargo. No podría tan siquiera estar seguro de sus actos. Alguien que sólo pensaba en sus propios planes sin tomar en cuenta los daños que pueda hacerle a los demás… Sólo le hacía repudiarle cada vez más.

—¿En serio?—preguntó cuándo se giró a mirarle con aún lágrimas en los ojos. Su voz irradiaba agresividad. Estaba culpándolo, estaba diciendo lo primero que se le ocurría. No lo pensaba, no tomaba en cuenta todas las expresiones y negaciones que había hecho esa vez, no quería ver. Estaba cegado, desesperado. Tenía demasiada impotencia y dolor ocultas tras de sí. Simplemente había explotado.—¿Tú de verdad me crees tan crédulo?

Por su mejilla pasó un puño limpiándole su "señal de debilidad".

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡¿Tú de verdad me crees tan idiota?!—Gritó en protesta levantándose y enfrentando a un Yuya desconcertado sin pararse del suelo.—Crees que por qué me detenido siempre, lo lograran contigo una vez más, ¿de verdad esperas que crea que eres distinto?

—Yugo, c-cálmate… por favor, yo no…—trató de tranquilizarle. Pero era casi imposible, él era más agresivo que Yuri, incluso con más autodefensa. Sentía la rabia interna, sentía la impotencia, sentía todos los sentimientos que siempre aplazó e ignoró sólo para no sufrir. Aplazar el sufrimiento y diciéndose a sí mismo que si seguía esforzándose lo lograría. Todas esas frustraciones acababan de explotar.—Y-Yo soy aliado de Segurity… Yo…—Paró de súbito su hablar. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Yugo ya había sido empujado hacia otro lado y el capturado por las odiosas redes de aquello que decían proteger la paz en City.

Segurity había entrado en escena una vez más.

—¡Corre!—gritó advirtiéndole.

—¿Y tú porque deberías de preocuparte?—preguntó molesto.—¡A ti no te van a hacer nada!—pero ese argumento fue callado de la nada. Yuya le volvió a salvar una vez más de una descarga eléctrica dada por uno de los agentes. El duelista de Standard quedó totalmente perdido y temblando. No lograron derrumbarlo. El usuario de Syncro se quedó impresionado por un instante pero después reaccionó. Sin pensarlo dos veces y sin importar lo mucho que había sospechado antes, el de los ojos esmeralda agarró una mano de Yuya arrastrándolo a un callejón vacío. Mientras todas las redes de Segurity todavía se lanzaban contra ellos.

Respiraron fuertemente a lo largo del camino Yuya no había asimilado del todo la situación y apenas pudo mantener el ritmo del trote. Yugo parecía que sabía a donde se dirigía y se aventuró en algunos callejones bastante rebuscados a paso ligero. El de ojos rojos no podía ni siquiera ver a donde se dirigían. Seguía confuso y todas cuerdas unidad entre sí le dificultaban cualquier avistamiento claro de lo que sea.

Cuando de repente pararon, Yuya no pudo hacer más que tirarse a respirar fuertemente. Estaba agotado, desesperado y sobretodo confuso. Había sido demasiado fuerte, dolía en su cuerpo, en su cabeza especialmente. Pero el alivio no le duró demasiado. Su gritó sonó agonizante y sufrido. Dolía. Demasiado, incluso más de lo que había sido en un principio. Respiró fuertemente. Se dejó caer con las redes aún sobre su cuerpo. Un pequeño humo se veía desde lejos. Cualquiera diría que había sido rostizado. Aún estaba temblando cuando oyó como alguien se acercaba a su cuerpo y se agachaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos pensado en descansar un poco de todo ese agite. Un peso fue quitado de encima. Las redes ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido. Se golpeó un poco la cabeza con la pared al ser agitado por los hombros. Dolió. Arrugó el entre cejo.

—¡¿Yuya?!—oyó que preguntaba con desespero. No quería abrir los ojos. Sentía que sus fuerzas le estaban abandonando. Todo se desvanecía a su alrededor. Su cabeza perdía fuerzas a cada momento mientras sucumbía a las leyes de la gravedad. Su pulso se aceleró al compás del miedo que el otro sentía.—¡Yuya! ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos! ¡No hagas esto! No después de que cambió mi opinión sobre ti… No hagas esto…—siguió agitándolo. Yuya se pegó una vez más fuertemente. Soltó un quejido de dolor y se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de la nuca.—Lo siento, lo siento…—soltó rápidamente. Bajó la mirada avergonzado— Me desesperé, lo siento… Yo… no quisiera que te pasara esto, no por culpa de Segurity…

—No te preocupes Yugo…—murmuró apenas.

—Lo siento, de verdad que yo…—sintió una mano en su frente de la nada. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos rojos que no le culpaban de nada y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Segurity no volverá a hacer nada de ello—dijo con seguridad—. No tienes por qué preocuparte…

Yugo frunce el entrecejo.

—Sé que tienes fe en ello pero… con lo que somos, creo que nos perseguirán más que nunca—dijo algo serio con decepción refiriéndose al hecho de que los dos habían escapado de ellos burlándose de su seguridad. Eran "fugitivos"—Tenemos que huir...

—No, claro que no Yugo… Segurity no volverá a hacer nada… en serio….—dijo con una sonrisita plasmada en su rostro. Yugo se le quedó mirando un instante—Roger ha dejado Segurity… los Tops y los Commons pueden convivir en paz…

—¿A qué te…?—empezó.

No pudo continuar. Lo entendió. Incluso sin que Yuya se lo dijera. Incluso sin que siquiera supiera como lo había comprendido. Simplemente lo había visto. Había visto como todos se unían. Como todos se empezaban a aceptarse y querer. Como todos se abrazaban de los hombros y celebraban la victoria de Yuya Sakaki. Como todos miraban y seguían el duelo con mucho entusiasmo.

Vio la City que siempre había deseado ver.

El de los ojos rojos retiró su mano de la cabeza de Yugo exhausto. Puso sus manos al lado suyo con la intención de volver a descansar. Pero Yugo no lo dejó, o al menos no del todo. Sus brazos se rodearon con fuerza. Le apretaron firmemente mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba un poco. El más cansado de los dos abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Miró a su lado sin creerse que había pasado. Pero entonces sintió una calidez en su pecho y escuchó un suave agradecimiento de parte del otro. Sonrió. Todo había pasado ya y las cosas se habían calmado.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se fundió en ese cálido abrazo.

Pronto, las luces se encargaron de rodearles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Tú!—Gritó con rabia, se levantó rápidamente del suelo aunque eso le causara un dolor de cabeza—¡Al fin te encuentro bastardo presumido!

Yuri frunció el ceño. Ya reconoció esa voz de inmediato, no podía ser, ¿Yugo también estaba allí?

—¿Cuántas veces más vas a perseguirme?—dijo con una voz agria. Yugo mantuvo su compostura.

—Las veces suficientes hasta que cumpla con mi venganza—Dijo sin tapujos en la boca—. Capturaste a Rin en frente de mis narices. Y ahora que pude recuperarla, me doy cuenta de que está siendo controlada—soltó. Yuri apenas y se inmutó, pero Yuya abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Rin… ¿Esa chica que el mencionó? ¿¡La misma que había hecho añicos su D-Wheel?!—. ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

—No puedes culparme de ello—respondió con el mismo tono agrio y agresivo. No quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Yuya—. Todo este tiempo no he hecho más que seguir órdenes, aún si la chica Rin de la que hablas me cayera mal, no hubiese hecho nada por ella. Si has de culpar a alguien de todo esto, tiene que ser al hombre que está tras el cristal.

—¡Mentiroso!—gritó—¡Tú lo único que haces es retrasar lo inevitable! ¡Enfréntame!

—Tsk, sigues estando tan irritante como siempre—soltó con rabia. Yuya Sintió como él cedía un poco en fuerza y aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

—¡Chicos tranquilícense!—gritó mirando en primera estancia a Yuri y después a Yugo—No sé qué está pasando exactamente, pero esta no es la manera de resolverlo.

—Yuya—dijeron los dos al unísono. Yugo se sorprendió de verlo allí junto a Yuri con esa mirada decidida a parar con su problema. Se suavizó un poco pero siguió con una mirada de odio hacia el de ojos fucsia.

—Yuya,—repitió—ese bastardo capturó a Rin, ¡es el causante de que los dos estemos separados!—exclamó.—Y ahora, que por fin puedo encontrarla y rescatarla, descubro que sólo vine a ver como ella era controlada por otra persona. ¿Eso te parece justo?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no me mandaba sólo en eso tiempos idiota!—Alegó el otro—Ya te lo dije cabeza hueca, el verdadero culpable de este incidente no soy yo, es el Profesor.

—¡Deja de mentir!

—Yugo—lo llamó Yuya. El aludido prestó atención inmediata—, es la verdad él no...

—Profesor—escucharon al otro lado del vidrio.—Tenemos noticias.

—Adelante—Dijo al ver que quizás era importante. Todos los chicos encerrados se volvieron hacia él, expectantes de lo que pasaría.

—Hemos capturado a Yusho Sakaki, como ordenó—dijo el soldado. A Yuri le generó cierto sentimiento de repugnancia mientras que Yugo empezaba a odiar a aquel sujeto, si Yuya decía que ese maldito bastardo estaba en lo correcto entonces era ese viejo cascarrabias al que tendría que enfrentar para recuperar a Rin.

Pero Yuya se quedó lívido.

—Yuya, ¿está todo bien?—preguntó cierta voz desde su conciencia.


	3. Yuto

_A Nazaret Rose, que me ayudó a tomar una decisión importante._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentado. Sentía como su parte trasera era presionada. La gravedad estaba haciendo lo suyo. Estaba muy cansado. Quería dormir. Estaba demasiado cansado. Se desplomó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos. Poco le importó haberse golpeado, o que estuviera incómodo… o que ni siquiera supiese donde se encontraba. Estaba muy cansado. Apenas sentía que podía respirar bien. Se había desplomado y casi se había desmayado. Entonces, una mirada amarilla se posó sobre él. Le miró durante unos segundos y después se sentó a su lado.

—Me impresionas mucho—habló con voz decidida. Una mano se posó en su mejilla. Pero se retiró rápidamente. —, has podido seguir adelante sin contaminarte de malos pensamientos, sin caer en la rabia. Has hablado con estos chicos, les has calmado, sus pesos sentimentales han sido reducidos a cenizas gracias a ti—se tomó una pequeña pausa para suspirar con desespero. Miró con algo de ira al chico que tenía abajo suyo. Aun así, tenía un ligero brillo de admiración en sus amarillas iris. Habló con tono fuerte.

»Me desesperas, demasiado, tengo que hacerte caer, tengo que mostrarte que no estás bien, tengo que destruirte, eres lo único que me evita la llegada a este mundo Yuya, —le empezó a acariciar suavemente el cabello. Tocó de manera suave y delicada, como si tuviese miedo de que todo se volviese polvo cuando lo hiciese. Soltó una risita— Eres el que más oscuridad guarda en su corazón, el que más ha sufrido, el único que lo han apuñalado por la espalda de una manera tan atroz. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo soportas tanto? Tantas veces que te han pateado por la espalda, todo lo que te hacen sólo por ser el hijo de Yusho Sakaki, y tú sigues perdonándolos, sigues creyendo que ellos son buenas personas, que lo único que quieren es hacer el bien y que lo que te hicieron sólo fue un mal momento…

»Quisiera poder hacerlo, quisiera que… Aun pudiera tener esperanzas en los demás. Yo hice lo que ellos querían Yuya, ¿y cómo me lo agradecen? Recordándome cómo una bestia, como el mayor destructor de mundos habido y por haber. Nadie nunca me aceptó, no me quisieron… yo sólo hice lo que ellos querían, ellos me querían aún más fuerte y yo les cumplí, yo lo hice, pero nadie me quiere ahora. Todos los que decían amarme ahora me odian… y peor aún, no me recuerdan tan siquiera, ¿cómo debería de sentirme después de hacer pasado por tanto?—Suspiró una vez más—Te tengo envidia, ¿sabes? Quisiera poder seguir perdonando, quisiera tener esperanza en ellos aun… pero simplemente no puedo. Doy todo por ellos…. Y apenas y recibo algo a cambio, sé que sueno cómo un interesado, pero…

»A veces te esfuerzas mucho por dar sólo para que después no recibas absolutamente nada a cambio. Para ese punto… Muchos de nosotros empezamos a preguntarlos porqué lo hacemos. Y nos encontramos con que, en realidad, no hay nada que nos obligue a hacerlo.

»La verdad, —sonrió de oreja a oreja repentinamente. Como si nada de lo dicho anteriormente dicho le hubiese removido algo en su corazón—no puedo quedarme indiferente ante tu situación, me agradas mucho, eres buena persona, y sé que si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias… nos llevaríamos muy bien. Date cuenta Yuya, somos los únicos que te queremos por quién eres, no por quién fue tu padre. Y tú sabes muy bien que él tampoco es un ángel caído del cielo—si Yuya hubiese estado despierto cuando la figura malévola se le acercó al oído, él se hubiese retorcido de la vergüenza—. Déjate caer en la oscuridad de una vez por todas Yuya. Yo sólo quiero vengar a aquellos que osaron de hacernos daño—terminó con una sonrisa y se esfumó«

O al menos no del todo. Parte de su sustancia se quedó presente en el paisaje rojo y verde tan peculiar que sostenía a un exhausto Yuya. Más temprano que tarde esas pequeñas partes de esencia se volvieron luz. Una luz muy brillante y cegadora. Le cubrieron por completo sin inconvenientes o interrupciones. El espacio en realidad no cambió demasiado. El color verde se sustituyó por un hermoso morado oscuro. Y alguien, cuyos cabellos se difuminaban entre aquel espacio raro, apareció caminando hacia el infinito. Se rascó la nunca en señal de confusión. Estaba perdido. No había dudas sobre ello.

Su corazón y su estómago empezaron a emanar miedo apenas lo vio. La respiración empezó a ser irregular. Sus manos temblaron imperceptiblemente. No tuvo que pensarlo tan siquiera antes de correr. Sus piernas se movieron ágilmente hasta llegar a su objetivo. Se agachó sin problemas a su lado y lo revisó minuciosamente. Cómo si revisara a uno más de los suyos en XYZ en la guerra contra academia, sólo que está vez, se trataba de alguien muy apreciado. Sus ojos desbordaban de preocupación. Las ropas de Yuya tenían rasgos de estar quemadas y dañadas, había raspones en algunas partes y sobre todo estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, antes de que mentalmente pudiese bloquearse en desesperación y miedo, reaccionó. Se las apañó para hacerlo colgar a sus espaldas. Su habitación mental no había de estar muy lejos. O al menos aparecería en cualquier momento, como siempre lo había hecho.

Miró de un lado a otro buscando soluciones. Estaba pensando con tranquilidad a pesar de su gran preocupación. Por razones que todavía no entiende, dio un paso en falso que lo mandó a llevar todo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Tocó algo. Una puerta había aparecido espontáneamente detrás de él. Una puerta que Yuto conocía perfectamente. De una patada la derrumbó.

Al ver la habitación de Yuya en frete de sí, suspiró aliviado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuya se removió un poco antes de despertar. Si hubiese despertado de súbito el golpe de la "realidad" hubiese sido aún peor. No obstante, si abrió los ojos de la nada y se sentó con el mismo impulso. Su visión, sin embargo, se volvió borrosa. La cabeza dolía. Su cambio tan repentino de posición no le había ayudado en lo absoluto. Se puso las manos en la cabeza con algo de alteración. El dolor y la confusión lo carcomían terriblemente. Se sentía perdido y confundido. Esperó a que el dolor menguara un poco para poder moverme mejor. No quería perder la calma y mucho menos volverse loco ahora. Estaba en una situación muy compleja y no había cabida para un descontrol. No sabía dónde estaba la mayoría del tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta, y perdiéndose a sí mismo en desesperación no iba a lograr nada.

Se aterró al levantar la vista.

—¿Eh?—fue lo primero que atinó a decir apena vio parte de su habitación. El desconcierto fue inevitable—¡¿Eh?!—gritó con un creciente miedo en su pecho. Si había pasado lo que creía, no podría salir de casa nunca más sin tener una vergüenza enorme. Dijo que volvería con Yuzu, y él no incumplía promesas—¿E-Estoy… en Standard?

—Tranquilo—se volvió inmediatamente hacia la voz—, no has vuelto todavía.

—¡Y-Yuto!—el aludido sonrió.

—Hola Yuya—dijo con calma. El de ojos rojos no salía de su asombro. Era comprensible, según el de ojos grises.

—P-Pero… ¿Cómo…?—empezó a preguntar con duda. Yuto borró su sonrisa si darse cuenta.

—Creo que te desmayaste—se aventuró. Yuya frunció el ceño—, sólo puedes estar aquí cuando no utilizas tu cuerpo, o al menos eso creo—se alzó de hombros, un gesto que debería de sorprender un poco al de ojos rojos pero que no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo es esto posible?—preguntó casi murmurando. Bajó su vista hacia las sábanas que tocaba. Las sentía tan reales, ¿cómo podía ser cierto que no lo eran? Negó al formular esa pregunta mentalmente.

—¿Te refieres a que nos encontremos en tu habitación?—preguntó algo dudoso y con una ceja alzada—Quizás se debe a que compartimos cuerpo…—dijo frunciendo el ceño también. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana sólo para después caminar hacia ella. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance corrió las cortinas a un lado. Dejó ver un panorama lúgubre que correspondía con Heartland. Yuya lo vio también. Eso… no cabía. Cuando visitó la ciudad no vio algo similar. O quizás sí, pero desde un ángulo distinto—Y mente supongo.

—Todo esto es muy confuso…—negó desconcertado. Yuto soltó las cortinas, ahora el cuarto lucía normal—demasiado…—agregó en un susurro.

—Pero ya hemos estado aquí, ¿no?

—¿Qué?—Yuto alzó una ceja.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—Yuya duda un poco por la penetrante mirada de su compañero, pero al final negó cerrando los ojos y bajando la mirada.—Ya se me hacía extraño que te preguntaras donde estamos…—comentó de la nada más para sí que para el de ojos rojos. Este último al escucharlo sólo frunció el ceño por enésima vez—Ya has venido aquí, y nunca te habías preguntado donde estabas—explicó al notar lo confundido de su amigo, ¿o quizás lo sintió?—, sólo hablabas conmigo—agregó.

—Yo... lo siento…—entre cerró los ojos—No lo recuerdo—Yuto suspiró decepcionado.

—Bueno, no importa—le restó importancia—, ¿sabes que te pasó?—preguntó para cambiar de tema. Yuya entendió y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

—No lo sé, estaba en el duelo de supervivencia con Gongenzaka—miró a las sábanas con expresión triste— recuerdo que encontramos la carta de Tsukikage… y después la de Crow, pero después la Battle Beast atacó…—narró de manera pausada y con voz algo más profunda—recibí el ataque pero no recuerdo más.

—Ese ataque debió de ser muy poderoso—dedujo del originario de XYZ—, quizás quedaste exhausto por el daño.

—Y en un momento como ese…—murmuró. Yuto no dio señas de hacer entendido por lo que no comentó o agregó nada. El originario de Standard se quedó un momento pensando y después volvió a hablar con una voz más articulada—Pero eso no…—se ganó la inmediata atención del de ojos grises—explica todo lo demás.

—¿Todo lo demás?—repitió con cierto desconcierto. El de ojos rojos se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. No sabía cómo explicarse y mucho menos las situaciones por las que había pasado. Yuto entendió que no iba a hablar a la fuerza, que necesitaba meditar un poco que lo que iba decir. Y eso estaba bien, no tenía por qué forzarlo a decirlo. Para darle confianza de hablar, se sentó en la cama a una distancia prudente de sus piernas y esperó a que pronunciara palabra para mirarle.

—Yo...—empezó después de un rato—Me he encontrado con…—miró a otro punto de la habitación donde no estaba Yuto—Yuri y Yugo—reveló y cerró los ojos con expresión arrugada esperando a que el otro respondiera algo. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no lo haría. Abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero—Y cuando estaba con ellos también estaba en sus…—buscó alguna palabra para describirlo—¿ambientes?—Yuto asintió—. Creo que estaba en sus mentes…—se aventuró a comentar. La verdad es que no encontraba otra explicación.

—¿En sus mentes?

—Sí—afirmó convencido—, veía… algunos de sus recuerdos y memorias…—divagó—además… cuando hablaba con ellos... parecía como si no pensaran que decían y simplemente actuaban por instinto, diciendo lo primero que se les viniese a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo su fuera su pensamiento más puro?—preguntó. Yuya asintió—Ellos también están en este escape mental… A ti no te afecta porque has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, pero la primera vez que estuviste aquí…—soltó una risita de la nada—también eras un poco así. No tenías tanto control sobre lo que pensabas y lo que decías…—comentó algo feliz en un murmuro. Yuya mantuvo su serio semblante. Sin pensarlo dos veces también se puso serio y borró aquella linda sonrisa que tenía.

—Era muy extraño… ellos me mostraban su pasado y lo que habían vivido—miraba de un lado a otro sin definirse por ningún punto. Quería mirar a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez—. También… cuando hablaban… me contaban sus dolencias y algunos problemas…

—Y justamente con ellos…—murmura intencionalmente. Yuya le mira rápidamente.

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Yuto niega y por un instante se logra ver una preocupante sombra en sus ojos.

—Hablando de problemas—cambió con ingenio el tema—, Yuya, quiero preguntarte algo—su voz sonó profunda y determinada, más de lo que alguna vez había sonado.

—Ah…—atinó a articular ante el rápido cambio de voz—si claro, no hay…

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó interrumpiéndolo. Los ojos rojos se vieron acompañados de rápidos pestañeos de desconcierto.

—Si—la mirada de su compañero se volvió más penetrante—, e-estoy bien…—empezó a dudar y a asustarse un poco por ello.

—No estoy hablando de ahora—aclaró. El corazón de Yuya se aceleró un poco más pero externamente sólo se mostró desconcertado.

—¿Q-Qué?—atinó a articular. Yuto lo dejó de mirar y se levantó con la mirada cacha—¿Y-Yuto?

—Yuya, ¿te sientes bien contigo mismo?—y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Esa pregunta no era algo que le apeteciera en lo más mínimo de responder.

—¿De que estas hablando?—preguntó lo más firme que pudo, sin embargo su nerviosismo salía a la vista—Me siento bien, sólo… —titubeó—estoy confundido por todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses… —Cuando el de ojos grises se volvió a mirarle, notó como sus ojos habían perdido algo de brillo y color.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué te torturas tanto?—dio en el clavo.

—¿T-Torturarme?—preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía hacer parecer absurda. No funcionó—Yo no me torturo—negó descaradamente y desvió la mirada. Yuto entonces supo lo acertado que estaba—. Sólo tengo pensamientos… pesimistas a veces…—admitió para reducir la presión del ambiente.

—¿A veces?—preguntó casi burlándose de ello. Yuya se encogió un poco más, no sabía que venía o que pretendía su amigo, pero estaba encaminado a que dijera la verdad—Deberías dejar de mentir—sugirió mientras lo perdía de vista en una negación de cabeza. Comenzó a desplazarse por la habitación a pasos lentos—, tanto a ti mismo como a mí. Estás sufriendo Yuya, te torturas mentalmente cada tanto y lo niegas.

—Eso… no…—empezó a decir pero fue frenado.

—Si lo es Yuya—declaró sabiendo que tenía razón—y tienes que hacer que pare definitivamente, tu no mereces que te hagan daño, no de esta manera—dijo con voz seria y dura. El oyente estaba mordiéndose el labio. Los dos lo sabían, Yuto estaba en lo correcto, sabía lo mucho que Yuya pensaba y sobre pensaba. Todo lo que él se cuestionaba sobre sí mismo y sobre…

—Eso no es verdad, no estoy sufriendo—lo encaró—en verdad me siento bien.

Para ese momento en el que el de ojos rojos le miraba con determinación y con ojos aguados por todas las verdades que estaba diciendo, Yuto ya estaba justo al lado de uno de los posters de Yusho Sakaki, ahora uno de los seres que más detestaba. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos instantes, la mentira se podía percibir en los ojos rojos, pero la determinación que tenía de ocultarlo era aún más grande. No tiene otra opción más que presionarlo aún más. Pone una mano sobre el poster.

—Esto lo hago por tu propio bien—decía más para sí, aunque Yuya lo oyó claramente—. No lo aceptas, pero quizás deberías mirar cuánto daño te han hecho—con rabia y brusquedad arrancó el poster de la pared, dejando así salir toda aquella nube negra, oscura y espesa que tanto se había hecho esperar. Pronto toda la habitación estaba inundada por ella, la visibilidad era casi nula. Sus ojos fueron tapados con la intención de no dejarse tocar. Pero pronto los abrió, no tenía nada, sólo eran…

Sollozos.

Lamentos.

Reclamos.

Dudas.

Desesperaciones.

Todos los oía. Los podía oír y recordar. Todos aquellos que se habían quedado en su mente tanto tiempo atrás ahora estaban allí. Atormentándolo. Diciéndole que todavía no se había librado de ellos. Hundiéndolo más y más en aquello que no quería ser hundido. Se llevó las manos a los oídos. No, no quería escucharlos, quería llevarlos a lo más profundo y olvidarlo allí para siempre. Así las cosas serían más simples, serían mejores, serían… cómo él siempre las quiso.

—¡Todo esto son tus malos pensamientos!—gritó Yuto desde la lejanía. Yuya se quitó una de las manos para poder escucharlo y poder entender que pretendía con todo aquello—Pensamientos sobre tu padre, sobre ti, sobre tus propias habilidades en batalla.

—Eso no es…—otro intento más en vano para tratar de no aceptar.

—Yuya—habló con voz profunda y personal, casi parecía que le estuviese hablando al oído. El mencionado se estremeció de sólo pensarlo—estás preocupado—afirmó sin pelos en la boca—, te torturas a ti mismo preguntándote las mismas cosas una y otra vez, preguntándote si debería de perdonarlo después de lo que hizo, si lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto, si lo que tú crees es lo que debería ser. Si tus ideales son lo suficientemente fuertes—Yuya estaba anonadado.

—No—siguió en las misma con una negación de cabeza alfo exagerada—estos pensamientos no son… recientes, s-son algo viejos…—miró de una lado a otro y después levantó la mirada—¡Yo ya no pienso en ello!—grito hundiéndose de a poco en desespero. Sin embargo, la voz de Yuto la oyó claramente, como si apenas estuviese a unos centímetros de él.

—Cuando escuchaste sobre tu padre en XYZ—puso en ejemplo sobre la mesa—tu cabeza se llenó de miedos, incluso tu corazón se aceleró, estabas asustado, más que sorprendido, estabas asustado, incluso cuando Allen dijo que los había abandonado, no te pareció del todo extraño, ¿verdad?

—S-Sólo estaba sorprendido—sus manos seguían en sus orejas. Sin embargo aquella voz seguía torturando sus oídos sin dejarlo un momento de respiro. Sus ojos poco a poco comenzaban a hundirse en tristeza.

—¿Preguntarte su él te abandonó por personas que no conocía te parece sorprenderte?—refutó con palabras que no parecían suyas. Pero Yuya no lo notó en ese momento.

—Y-Yo… no he pensado en…—intentó resguardarlo, salvar a su padre de los malos pensamientos que estaban rondando su cabeza en su contra. Pero era inevitable escuchar lo que Yuto decía y sentirse identificado. No podía hacer más que negarlo verbalmente pues sus emociones iban por otro lado.

—¡Yuya!—Gritó llamándole la atención como si fuera un profesor. Había que admitirlo, estaba se estaba cansado de ponerle en prueba una y otra vez la verdad, y que él lo negase cómo si no hubiese un mañana—No es verdad, tú dudaste de él, Yuya.

—¡Yo nunca dudaría de mi padre!—Alzó la voz cómo si gritarlo más fuerte lo hiciera más creíble.

—¿Pero dudas de ti mismo y de lo que puedes hacer? No me parece justo—Yuya se quedó callado y se mordió el labio inseguro. La cabeza gacha y los puños apretados. Nada más podía hacer.

—No…

—Cuando Sora nos traicionó creías que había sido tu culpa, creías que habías hecho algo mal—se oyeron unos pasos en el aire. El de ojos rojos no prestaba atención.

—No, no…

—Cuando viste a Heartland por primera vez te preguntaste si podrías con todo aquello, si podrías derrotar al monstruo que había hecho todo aquello—dijo con calma. Para este punto, el duelista de Standard debería de estar temblando un poco, perdido en la oscuridad que él mismo había creado. Perdido. Confundido. Solo. Muy solo—Tenías miedo.

—S-Sólo fue demasiado sorpresivo…. En verdad, y-yo sólo… sólo…—se estaba quedando sin excusas, sin más que decir, todo le estaba agobiando. Quería liberarse, ¿es que no había nadie para apoyarle? Entonces, la oscuridad se disipó. Yuto le había cogido de los hombros.

—Tú…—Yuya levanta la cabeza y el de ojos grises le sonríe amablemente para que se tranquilizara—no tienes por qué preocuparte Yuya… estoy aquí, no voy a abandonarte. No… voy a hacerte más daño, no quiero que sufras por las razones equivocadas…—. Esto hizo que el chico de ojos rojos bajara la vista. Se podía ver cómo sus ojos tenían cada vez menos brillo. ¿Se estaba convenciendo?—Se por lo que has tenido que pasar, he visto… muchas de las cosas que te han hecho, tenemos que hacer algo—sentenció. El de cabeza gacha no se dio cuenta de cómo los ojos del otro se volvían cada vez más y más morados ni como parte de esos malos pensamientos estaba empezando a aparecer en sus contornos en forma de un aura oscura. Él sólo se limitó a asentir—. Debemos de hacerles sentir lo mismo que te hicieron sentir a ti.

Y reaccionó. Pero no del todo.

—¿Q-Qué?—y levantó la cabeza, siguió sin notarlo. Nada de nada.

—Ellos nunca pagaron por lo que te hicieron—entrecerró los ojos—. Deben de pagar por lo que te han hecho sufrir.

—No…—eso debería irritarlo, pero no lo hizo, lo tenía donde quería, y aunque ese argumento fuese la cosa más fuerte del mundo, él sabía que caería, sin importar cómo, sólo caería sin importar nada—eso… sería como si nos volviéramos como ellos…

—Nosotros estamos justificados, tenemos una buena razón para ello, tú no te lo merecías, ¿por qué crees que ellos tampoco?—preguntó. Yuya asintió—Además, ya se quien deberíamos atacar primero—el contrario alzó una ceja pero no interrumpió—. A tu padre.

—¿M-Mi padre?—el desconcierto era notable en su expresión. Yuto asintió.

—Él comenzó con todo tu sufrimiento, él debería de acabarlo—argumentó. Yuya se quedó un instante callado y después sólo pudo murmurar.

—Mi padre… él…—Yuto negó apenas intuyó que iba a defenderlo. Pero no podía hacerlo con aquello que era indefendible.

—Él merece pagar Yuya, lo merece de verdad—Yuya se sumió casi por completo. Escuchaba las palabras ya sin mucho cuestionamiento. Pero justo cuando iban a salir de su boca aquella frase que sólo había podido formular en su cabeza, el de ojos rojos se distrajo con una oscuridad al fondo se su habitación. Una sombra con forma humanoide los miraba cual predador mira a su presa. Pero apenas se da cuenta de la mirada del duelista de Standard se desvanece totalmente quedando sólo polvos que se van a la espalda de Yuto.

—¿Q-Qué es eso?—Yuya habla casi con voz horrorizada. Incrédulo totalmente por lo que acababa de ver.

—No te distraigas—ordenó su compañero con una voz mucho más gruesa. Parecía mucho más demandante y en definitiva no le pertenecía en lo absoluto.

—Y-Yuto…—se sorprendió—T-Tú tienes esa...—No lo dejó terminar.

—No me evadas—pidió un poco más amable pero con un toque desesperado—, tienes que aceptarlo—pidió con una voz un poco más suplicante.

—Hay algo que está mal contigo—se atrevió a afirmar. Por un instante, la mirada del acusado pareció encenderse en furia.

—Tú estás peor Yuya—dijo con voz ligeramente severa que logró poner los pelos de punta al mencionado—, mucho peor que yo.

—T-Tú también estas sufriendo…—dedujo—por tus compañeros de XYZ… Porque crees que… los abandonaste…

—Eso no viene al caso—su labio tembló. Había dado en el clavo correcto.

—Sí, sí que viene—dijo con determinación, pero esta pronto se desvaneció, no se sintió en posición de decirlo, al fin y al cabo tenía razón—. T-Tú dijiste que estabas muy arrepentido de haber ido a Standard, que si pudieras devolver el tiempo tu… no vendrías jamás, porque… porque podrías haberlos protegido, porque… sentías que era tu culpa…

—Yuya, entiende—parecía casi como si suspirara desesperación a diestra y siniestra. Quería que Yuya aceptara que estaba mal. Pero, ¿por qué?—, no es nada, sé que está mal soportarlo solo, pero tú estás haciendo lo mismo y lo has hecho incluso por más tiempo que yo.

—Pero… no estoy mal… sólo es... nostalgia, por mi padre—agregó algo inseguro.

—Estabas a punto de decir que tenía razón—gruñó con notable molestia. Yuya negó con la cabeza y pensó dos segundos en que debía decir.

—Yo… Yo me he acostumbrado a esto…—un hilo de voz se hizo presente. Ahora miraba al suelo, no quería revelarlo, pero si había la posibilidad de que así las cosas cambiasen, lo haría—al dolor, quiero decir… es soportable, supongo.

—Yuya…—murmuró con impotencia y dolor—Te vas a perder, ¿hasta cuándo lo harás? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a soportarlo?—exigió saber. El aludido soltó una risita nerviosa por lo bajo y entrecerró sus ojos.

—No voy a sufrir para siempre…

De no hacer sido por su autocontrol, hubiese estallado en cólera.

—Puedes… dejar de sufrir ahora—el enojo estuvo controlado, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera calmado.

—He… sufrido por 3 años…—dejó salir una sonrisa triste y a medias—yo creo que puedo soportar un poco más… quizás…—esa gravedad de la voz lo asustó y le hizo callar

—Eso no es justo—Yuya sólo se atrevió a hablar después de unos segundos. No levantó la mirada.

—T-Todos debemos sufrir un p-poco—su voz le traicionó, no debería de hacer dudado, no debería.

—¿Un poco? ¿Te parece poco todo lo que has pasado?—Aunque intuía que eran preguntas retóricas, de igual modo las respondió.

—Quizás… habrá algo bueno para mí después de todo esto—dijo con la voz algo quebrada. Tenía los ojos aguados y volvió a poner esa sonrisa débil y triste. Y aun así un tono esperanzador había sonado en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Y piensas soportarlo?—preguntó agresivo acercándose al cuerpo del aludido y apretando su agarre—¿Piensas soportar tus dudas, tus indecisiones y todo lo que te tortura mentalmente sólo por ello? ¿Por qué después las cosas mejoraran solas?—Yuya levantó la mirada dispuesto a responder afirmativamente, pero la sola mirada de Yuto le hizo callarse—¿Por qué no quieres justicia por castigos que te han impuesto sin merecerlo? ¿Por qué tan siquiera crees que te lo mereces?

—Porque… yo…—se mordió el labio—h-he pensado que si todo esto me están pasando… debe de ser porque he hecho algo malo en el pasado… y… ahora estoy…

—¡Tú no has hecho nada malo Yuya!—gritó autoritariamente la mirada del aludido se levantó en post de encararlo. Sus ojos se pusieron más pequeños de sólo mirarle. Estaba furioso e impotente, y se notaba en sus aguados ojos.

—Y-Yuto…

—¡No pienses que eso es justo! ¡Jamás! Nada de esto es tu culpa, nada, ni que tu padre haya desaparecido, ni que sientas dudoso en algunas situaciones, ni que te cuestiones cosas sobre tu padre—el de ojos rojos le escuchaba con atención. Sabía que eso era verdad, pero no quería culpar a nadie más aparte de él, nunca lo hizo—. Así que deja de pensar que tú eres el culpable porque no lo eres, ¿me oyes? ¡Tú no eres el culpable!—insistió esperando que aquellas palabras se quedaran con él aludido, que lo aceptara, que dejara de evadirlo.

—T-Tranquilo…—Yuto negó conteniendo sus propias lágrimas de impotencia.

—Ellos tienen la culpa—dijo en un susurro que parecía lleno de odio y rencor.

—Estás deliran…

—¡Deja de evadir la verdad!—lo interrumpió con notable enojo y desesperación. Yuya se sobresaltó al notar el brusco cambio que habían tenido los ojos de Yuto. El rojo carmesí le hacía estremecerse de miedo. No pudo evitar señalarlo en voz alta.

—T-Tus ojos…—El ceño de Yuto se frunció un poco más y no gritó más fuerte, pero su voz si sonó más gruesa y profunda. Casi le hizo olvidar lo aguados que estaban sus ojos.

—¡No puedes seguir huyendo Yuya!—desvió entonces la mirada y se tapó los oídos. El de ojos grises sólo siguió hablando sabiendo que sería escuchado de todos modos—¡No puedes seguir pensado que no importa y que no te duele! ¡Eso es sólo una mentira! ¡Una mentira que has hecho y que funciona con aquellos que no te conocen bien!

—B-Bueno… en eso…—bajó entonces sus manos y sus ojos perdieron de a poco su brillo característico. Algo estaba cambiando.

—Pero a mí no me engañas, ni lo harás nunca. No pienso rendirme contigo, no pienso dejar que sigas pagando, no pienso abandonarte… No voy a perderte… Y yo…—debió la mirada al tiempo que esta se volvía una vez más gris y también perdía brillo. Los dos parecían condenados. No tenían escapatoria de ellos mismos ni mucho menos. Ambos sufrían, ambos tenían una enorme duda dentro de su corazón. Tenían miedo, miedo de ellos mismos. De sus demonios—No sé qué haría si te perdiese…

—¿En serio?—el brillo fue recuperado casi al instante.

¿Por qué? Porque él aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para que los demás se sintieran mejor. Incluso si él no se sentía mejor.

—He… perdido... a muchos compañeros en Heartland… demasiados—admitió con dolor. Yuya le pasó una mano por su mejilla—por mi descuido… No quiero perder a nadie más…

Yuya le besó delicadamente aquella mejilla que estaba esperando se mojada por las lágrimas que desde hacía rato querían caer. Susurró dulcemente, cómo solía hacerlo cada vez que iba allí, cómo a Yuto le gustaba. Aunque a decir verdad, le gustaba todo su ser en verdad. Y que se hubiese tomado la molestia de besarle la mejilla para calmarle… le hizo sentir un calor en su corazón.

—No vas a hacerlo… no tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo dulcemente mientras se fundían en un abrazo—. No vas a perderme, estaré bien… Te lo prometo—Yuto lo apretó contra su cuerpo sintiendo el embriagador calor que emanaba, se podría quedar horas allí, sintiéndolo contra su cuerpo sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien.

—Gracias…—susurró para su oído. Usó un tono de voz suave y melódico, uno que ni siquiera Ruri había escuchado, uno que sólo se atrevería a usar con él. Una mano se desplazó hacia su cabeza y apretó contra él. Sintiéndose aún más unidos.

—No hay de que…

Ninguno de los dos se paró a escuchar la enojada voz que venía de sus interiores, aquella que estaba más furiosa que nunca.

Y despertó.

-.-.-.-.

—Yuya, ¿está todo bien?—preguntó cierta voz desde su conciencia. El aludido soltó aire Los otros dos se volvieron hacia él, pero no dijeron nada, estaban expectantes sintiendo las emociones del chico, esperando poder ayudar en el momento indicado. Notaron cuando su pulso se aceleró, pero se contuvieron, quizás se agobiaría si llegaban tan rápido. Quizás deberían esperar un poco a ver que sucedía o algo.

—M-Mi padre…—sus células no tardaron en reaccionar, el sudor estaba ya corriendo por su frente—e-él en verdad está aquí….

—Tranquilo, no pasará nada—dijo con dulzura, le sonrió tratando de calmarle—, no tienes por qué temer—No supo exactamente porque lo dijo, en realidad, sólo había sentido su miedo.

—N-No es eso… estoy… nervioso—dijo secándose su sudor de la frente. Tratando de no mostrarse en una situación compleja. Yugo le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, Yuya se volvió a él y le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento. Yuri miró con odio una vez más al mayor de los Akaba y se dirigió hacia el de ojos rojos con dulzura.

—Te protegeremos de ese bastardo—lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa algo macabra—. Si se atreve a hacerte daño lo mataré con mis propias manos—dijo refiriéndose a él, ¿o quizás a alguien más?

—Chicos…—los miró a los tres que le tenían un sincero aprecio, sonrió y sintió ganas de sacar a la luz todas aquellas inseguridades, pero no lo hizo, esa carga era suya, nadie más tenía porque tenerla.

—No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso…es… tu padre al fin y al cabo—el tono preocupado saltó a la vista. Pero todos lo ignoraron más preocupados por Yuya o por la situación de su cabeza. El bicolor de Standard iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la apertura de las puertas. El latido de su corazón se estalló. Allí venía su padre.

—Profesor—dijo con seguridad uno de los alumnos de academia—, ¡están aquí!

—Retírense—ordenó después de asentir. Los soldados hicieron caso dejando a los dos hermanos Akaba y al padre de Yuya a merced de lo que quisiera el profesor—Te he estado esperando, Yusho Sakaki.

—¡Padre!—gritó de puro instinto mientras se acercaba al vidrio, sus homólogos de otras dimensiones le siguieron a su paso, sin abandonarle en ningún momento. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas también y mientras trata de contrarrestarlo caminado llega al límite de su celda. Se limita a apretar los puños tratando de suprimir aquellos nervios y deja que los de las piernas fluyan tranquilamente. Apoya su cabeza sobre el vidrio, sólo le interesaba a su padre en ese instante. Yuto, a su lado piensa en cómo le pondría la mano en la cabeza y le daría suaves caricias sólo para tranquilizarlo. Los otros dos en cambió si tomaron cartas en el asunto. Yuri le abrazó por la espalda protectoramente cómo si temiese que se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento. Yugo junto con un pequeño tic en el ojo sólo le puso una mano en el hombro cómo lo había hecho antes. En esos momentos desearía ser el que le estuviese abrazando—Papá…—pareció que no se dio cuenta el contacto con los otros porque apenas y reaccionó. Entonces, sin previo aviso, los tres dijeron a coro:

—No vamos a abandonarte.


	4. Yuya

Una sonrisa débil salió de su boca. Se sentía más conectado a ellos que nunca. Sentía que con ellos a su lado sería capaz de hacer lo que sea. La fuerza vital de todos unidos era algo muy fuerte. Casi sentía que podía destruir el vidrio de un sólo puñetazo y eso desease. No lo hizo. En aquel momento toda su visión estaba centrada en Yusho, pensando en cuando se diera cuenta de su presencia. Quizás le defendería y le sacaría de allí, junto a sus homólogos. Quizás primero derrotaría a Leo para después salvarle. O Quizás no. Quizás el solamente derrotaría a Leo y ya está. Sólo arruinaría el plan porque eso era lo importante. Detener el **Revival Zero**. Quizás ero era lo más importante en ese momento.

Porque de otra manera no se explicaba cómo lo estaba ignorando.

Una incertidumbre empezaba a afectar su corazón. Se mordió el labio y empezó a sentir ansiedad. Estaba carcomiéndolo aquella duda. Ese simple pensamiento de que podría llegar a ser ignorado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida le dolía demasiado. No estaba soportándolo. Era como si algo que jamás quisiera que pasara estuviese sucediendo en ese mismo instante. Cuando más sensible y pensativo estaba. Cuando más dudas tenía sobre él. Cuando más débil estaba. No entendía porque a decir verdad. Siempre le defendió a capa y escudo sin importar que todo estuviese en su contra y la verdad estuviera justo en frente. Él siempre la había negado. Él siempre había dicho que su padre era bueno. ¿Y ahora dudaba de todo aquello? Esa conversación con Yuto había hecho un total giro de tuerca en su manera de pensar.

La atención de la mayoría estaba sobre él. Los tres homólogos estaban muy expectantes y demasiado nerviosos, ¿de verdad ese hombre que se hacía llamar su padre lo estaba haciendo sentir así? Una pequeña ira se sintió en sus corazones. Alguien se estaba atreviendo a dañarlo, a dañar a un ser cómo Yuya. Un ser que les había quitado pesos de encima, que les había hecho sentir mejor dentro de toda aquella oscuridad que abundaba en sus corazones. Nadie más lo había hecho. Nadie más se había atrevido a hablar con Yuri y decirle que no iba a abandonarle y que no estaría sólo. Nadie nunca se puso al frente de Yugo para defenderlo y decirle que no estaba por su cuenta después de todo. Nadie nunca se había tomado el tiempo de simplemente ignorar sus problemas internos para tratar de mejorar los de Yuto, sin importar que eso no le hacía sentir mejor, sin importarle nada más aparte de él. ¿Alguien más se había sacrificado tratando de entenderlo y de quitarles un peso de encima que creían que sería su eterna carga? ¿Realmente alguien lo había hecho alguna vez?

Los hermanos Akaba se habían dado cuenta de algo, sobre todo Reira. Algo no estaba bien en aquella celda. Algo estaba terriblemente mal. Tres corazones empezaban a tener rabia y uno de ellos estaba dudando. Los sentimientos negativos abundaban en aquel lugar encerrado y borroso. Incluso Yuri se había apartado de Yuya sólo para mirar con desprecio al exterior. Y aunque la discusión de los mayores era importante, algo les decía que era mejor mantener sus ojos en aquellos chicos. Nada iba bien con ellos. Esta situación se les hacía familiar. En el Battle Royal, en el Miami Championship, y para Reira, que empezaba a sentir cómo la oscuridad de ellos los consumía de a poco, le recordaba a aquella desesperada situación junto a Serena y Tsukikage en City. El menor de todos sabía que las cosas no tardarían en ponerse tensas si no hacían algo.

¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo que los estaba alterando tanto

—¿Por qué… me ignora?—pregunta con la voz casi rota lleno de desesperación. Los tres estaban demasiados enojados cómo para responder algo que no fuera agresivo sino más bien compasivo con él. Yuto fue el único que logró calmarse un poco.

—No te preocupes…—incluso dudó sobre que excusa darle, después de todo, él había sido el primero en meterle a la cabeza que su padre no era tan bueno como él pensaba—de seguro el vidrio es opaco por fuera—Fue mala excusa, pero había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido. Yuya pareció aliviarse un poco, pero no paraba de ver a su padre. Yugo estaba echando humo por las orejas y Yuri parecía hundir cada vez más profundo en la palma de su mano. Y si sus miradas mataran, Yusho ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

—No va a hacerlo, ¿verdad?—El tono de decepción les hizo volverse hacia él, se encontraron con que las lágrimas iban a ser visibles pronto. Un pensamiento común se puso dentro de sus cabezas, que ese pobre chico no llorara ni derramara ni una sola lágrima por aquel que se hacía llamar su padre—S-Soy invisible para él… Es mi culpa… es mi culpa por no ser un buen duelista de entretenimiento, ¿verdad? No soy bueno… no lo soy… S-Soy un desastre para ello, ¿verdad?—Las ideas de su cabeza se estaban entremezclando, lo que pensaba quizás no era acorde con la situación, pero no podía evitarlo. No encontraba razones y su cabeza estaba creando algunas no muy buenas.

—No, no claro que no—negó Yuto—. Yuya eres el mejor duelista de entretenimiento que he visto en toda mi vida. Eres excelente. Lograste incluso hacer sonreír a aquellos que dijeron que nunca más lo harían, has salido de muchas situaciones peligrosas con una sonrisa en el rostro, jamás perdiste la fe en ti, ni en tus cartas—hablaba tratando de mantenerlo en pie, de mantener la fe. Aunque la alegría se hubiese ido de su rostro desde hacía ya un buen rato.

—Uniste a City, a los Tops y Commons, algo que nadie más había hecho—recordó Yugo con dulzura—. Jack Atlas no te llegaría ni a los talones.

—No es por ti Yuya, esto no es tu culpa—le pone una mano en la mejilla haciéndole levantar la mirada—, él es el idiota que te ignora.

—Chicos…—Volvió a sonreír débilmente para ellos, para agradecerle.

—Sin embargo, esa tecnología seria la responsable de la destrucción del mundo—Oyeron todos. Ya no podían hace nada, el hilo de la conversación había sido perdido incluso antes de que esta comenzara. Reira apretó el pantalón de su hermano, estaba aterrado. Las miradas de odio y la ira en sus corazones había vuelto y más fuerte que antes. La duda se había aliviado pero eso no evitaba que los tres estuvieran siendo poco a poco consumidos por los malos sentimientos. Y cuando gritaron y no fueron escuchados por nadie más aparte de ellos mismos, montaron en cólera.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar a tu propio hijo?!—Gritaron de manera sincronizada Yugo y Yuri. Las ganas de hacerlo sufrir y de convertirlo en carta no les faltaban, el aura oscura no tardo en envolverlos en su horripilante espiral. El pantalón de Reiji fue apretado mucho más mientras la oscuridad empieza a crecer aún más.

—H-Hermano—A Reiji se le empezaban notar un par de gotitas de sudor en su frente. A él también le da muy mala espina lo que estaba pasando con los chicos encerrados. De la nada, el panel de control de Leo empieza a titilar de manera agresiva y suelta una alarma. Los adultos detuvieron su charla, el de piel oscura no dijo nada y miró a la celda con un poco de horror impregnado en su vista. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y él apenas se daba cuenta. De inmediato se volvió nuevamente hacia el panel y presionó un botón. Una pantalla con un anciano dentro de ella pareció de repente.

—Necesito que venga Doctor, ¡rápido!—gritó hacia el panel.

—Si señor—Y desapareció la pantallita.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—pregunta Yusho y mira al cristal encontrándose con Yugo. Yuya no logra ser visto debido a que estaba detrás de él y de Yuri—¡¿Qué hace Yugo allí adentro?!— Algo empezaba a romperse aún más.

Leo pasa de él. Empieza a teclear rápidamente ante la mirada de rabia y dolor de los dos duelistas de Syncro y de Fusión, además de la invisible furia de uno invisible a sus ojos. Reira se inquietó más, él corazón de Yuya comenzaba a caer a pasos agigantados. Reiji siguió sudando por toda la situación que empezaba a armarse allí y cómo parecía no tener retorno alguno. De la nada, unos brazos mecánicos aparecen atrapando a los tres homólogos de las cuatro dimensiones. Los alzan por los aires imposibilitándoles el movimiento de brazos y mucho menos de piernas. Estaban atrapados. Con fuerza, los separaron llevándolos a los puntos más alejados posibles de su celda. Todos parecieron recibir un fuerte golpe que no hizo más que profundizar sus sentimientos.

—¡Suéltanos maldito!—gritó con los ojos casi totalmente fucsias—¡No somos tus marionetas!

—Maldita sea—soltó Yugo con gran impotencia mientras movía frenéticamente las piernas con el afán de liberarse. Yuya estaba mal y podía sentirlo. Su mirada estaba vacía y ensombrecida por su bajo fleco. Estaba perdido en sus sentimientos de decepción. La desesperación se apoderó de los dos y los hizo suyos en cuanto apretaron aún más el agarre. Estaba claro que no podrían liberarse—¡Yuya!—Gritó con desespero.

—¿Yuya?—por fin pareció darse cuenta, pero era tarde. Ese corazón sólo podría arreglarse con ayuda de tres personas de las cuales por desgracia, él no se encontraba dentro de ellas—¡Yuya!

—¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?! Lo necesito aquí ya—exigió a su ayudante. Este se limitó a dar una excusa barata y el profesor dijo que dejase las tonterías y que viniera de una buena vez. Algo estaba claro, estaba fuera de sí.

—¿Qué están haciendo mi hijo y Yugo allí adentro?—exigió saber. Leo se enojó imperceptiblemente. Le estaba llamando hijo a un demonio.

—Yuya Sakaki no es tu hijo—aclaró mirándole muy seriamente—, él es la reencarnación del demonio, El Dragón Rey Supremo Zarc—Yusho arrugó sus cejas.

—¿El Dragón Rey Supremo Zarc?—alzó una ceja. Los Akaba no se movieron ni un poco, pero Reiji empezó a sudar aún más.

—Él es el demonio responsable de la separación de las cuatro dimensiones y de mi hija Ray—Explicó con algo de despreció—. No pienso dejar suelto, no permitiré que cause otra apocalipsis—Quizás por la mente de Yusho pasó el pensamiento de que tal vez él no era tan malo después de todo, pero en definitiva no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos—Sólo puedo hacer una cosa, aunque eso signifique dejar las cosas en manos de alguien más y tenga todas las de perder. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a liberarlos.

Y el Doctor irrumpió en la escena cómo si nada.

—Profesor, he acudido lo más rápido posible—anunció su llegada llevándose la atención de casi todos en la sala.

—Y aun así te has tardado demasiado—cuestionó.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas Profesor, he tenido algunos problemas con las chicas y…—Pero Leo no tenía tiempo para estupideces.

—Eso no interesa Doctor, necesito que estos tres chicos sean controlados—ordenó. El aludido hizo una pequeña reverencia y sonrió con malicia.

—Cómo usted ordene profesor—y un panel de control apareció justo en frente de él. Comenzó a teclear rápidamente frente a la mirada impotente de los demás. Un grito sincronizado se logró escuchar desde adentro de la celda. Habían apretado aún más el agarre. Incluso Yuya había reaccionado de manera muy negativa.

—¡Yuya!—gritó desde la mente Yuto. Preocupado por el bien estar de este se acercó a él de manera fantasmal y se puso en frente—Yuya…

—D-Duele...—logró decir. Yuto arrugó las cejas en preocupación. Para evitarle dolores innecesarios se cambió de lugares con él. Si, compartían cuerpo, pero de esta manera Yuya sólo sufriría lo que vendría después de liberarse y no la presión de ahora. Así era mejor para él.

—¡Para esto ahora Leo!—Gritó Yusho—¡Mi hijo está sufriendo!

—Él no es tu hijo, es sólo la reencarnación de un demonio que nos destruirá a todos si no lo controlamos—dijo severo.

—Ni siquiera lo has tratado cómo tal en los últimos años—dijo un Yuya con ojos grises que realmente era el duelista oscuro. Sus palabras habían sido casi un murmuro y su tono desprendía desprecio por doquier.

—¡Esto tiene que parar ahora Leo!—grita Reiji casi a modo de súplica—¡Les estás haciendo daño!

—Ellos han hecho más daño al mundo por su simple existencia—soltó con desprecio ganándose aún más miradas de odio. ¿Ellos un ser dañino? ¿Y quién era el que había destruido totalmente una ciudad? ¿Quién era el que los había encerrado allí? ¿¡Eh?! ¡¿Quién era?!—. ¡No dejaré que una bestia como ellos renazca!

—Deberían de sentirse atendidos—dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su boca, el doctor había terminado de teclear y ahora en frente de cada uno de los chicos estaba bajando un tubo de ensayo por una maquinaria—, les he preparado tres de mis mejores insectos—la carcajada se escucha por toda la habitación mientras el tubo de ensayo es destapado frente a ellos tres. Los insectos saltan todos hacia los hombros de sus próximos huéspedes—. Espero que sean buenas marionetas.

—¡No!—Reiji activa su disco de duelo alimentado por el miedo de lo que podría pasar a continuación—¡Esto tiene que parar en este instante!

Los insectos se mueven lentamente hacia los oídos de sus objetivos. Yuri y Yugo se mueven vertiginosamente para evitar que entre, pero es en vano. Yuya en cambio apenas y se mueve, Yuto sabe que aún que lo tire a menos de que lo aplaste no va a pasar nada de nada. El insecto volvería una y otra vez. Era inútil y prefirió dejarlo así, al menos el verdadero propietario de aquel cuerpo estaría a salvo.

—¡Nunca seré más que una marioneta para ti, ¿cierto?!—gritó Yuri hacia Leo, quizá desquitándose aún más de todo aquellos que le dolía—¡Eres imbécil si crees que me vas a detener así! ¡Jamás podrás liberarte de mí, y menos ahora que has dañado a Yuya!

—¡Te haremos pagar!—continuó Yugo con aún más rabia acumulada—¡Por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Por tratar de alterar la paz de las dimensiones! ¡Por lo que les has hecho a Yuya! ¡Pagarás por todo! ¡Así sea lo último que hagamos en este mundo no te dejaremos ser el que se ría al último!

—Padre…—suelta aquel susurro fantasmal sin ser escuchado por nadie, justo cómo quería en aquel momento.

—¡Eres un bastardo!—Suelta el de los ojos grises, que no haya manera de luchar no significa que deba quedarse callado—¡Eres lo peor que ha podido pasar en estos mundos! ¡Destruiste una ciudad entera! ¡Les convertiste en cartas! ¡Destruiste todos sus sueños y esperanzas por una unión que nadie desea! ¡Y nos culpas de algo que no hemos hecho!

—Yo sólo hago lo mejor para las dimensiones—sin saber exactamente porque, salieron aquellas palabras de su boca.

—¡¿Y acaso lo que tú crees mejor es en verdad lo mejor?! ¡¿Por ello tienes que andar en las dimensiones obligando a todos a seguir tu estúpido ideal?!—Cuestionó Yugo.

—¡¿Y por ellos tienes que destruir dimensiones!?—El remordimiento y el rencor eran algo más que evidente en Yuto.

—¡¿Y manipular a la gente prometiéndole mentiras?!—Yuri soltó con muchísima rabia, le quedaba incluso aún más después de todo lo que se le había desquitado aquel día.

—¿Por qué me ignoras?—el murmuro fantasmal parecía roto y desolado, incluso su propietario parecía haber perdido el norte y sus ojos no eran más que dos bolas rojas sin brillo alguno.

Fue en ese momento en el que todo empezó a volverse borroso y confuso. La energía negativa que antes parecía desprenderse con tantas ganas de los tres prisioneros estaba ahora agotada. No quedaba nada. Sus frenéticos movimientos pararon y sus ojos los consumía el cansancio repentino. Una pequeña risita de triunfo fue soltada por parte del Doctor. Su obra maestra había funcionado de maravilla y justo cómo él quería. No podía estar más feliz.

—Ustedes han hecho cosas peores que yo—sentenció sabiendo que no sería escuchado por ninguno de los que ahora estaba dentro de la cápsula. Yusho se alertó.

—¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi hijo?!—exigió saber.

—Será mucho mejor si una bestia cómo ellos es controlada—respondió simplemente.

Cuanto se arrepentiría de haber tomado aquel camino.

-.-.-.

Su cuerpo flotaba en medio de la nada. Se sentía familiar. Con miles de ataduras negras ancladas a su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. Cómo había estado hace poco, quizás unas horas quizás unos minuto o quizás desde siempre. No lo sabía con certeza. Sólo sabía que las cosas no podrían estar peor. Que nada iba a hundirlo aún más en su miseria. Pero, ¿qué tan bajo podría caer más allá de lo que ya estaba? Nada. Estaba en lo más bajo. En ese punto donde todos te han traicionado tanto que ya no tienes ningún lugar más donde apoyarte. Ese lugar al que sólo se podía llegar cuando la persona que más querías te apuñalaba por la espalda. Yuya no podía seguir soportándolo. Yuto había tenido la razón todo ese tiempo, él jamás había merecido nada de aquello, él no era el culpable de nada, y sin embargo era el único castigado. Un sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de su pecho. Y esta vez no podría apaciguarla ni ignorarla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó una voz de la nada. Yuya de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia donde había salido aquella vox- Se encontró con un chico de Pelos grises con rayos verdad—Perdona, creo que te he asustado…—Yuya lo miró sin atreverse a hacer nada más—No soy bueno con las conversaciones, así que te ofrezco mi disculpas Yuya, he hablado de la nada y te he asustado.

—¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?—pregunta totalmente sorprendido. Zarc sonríe amablemente.

—Yo te conozco, aunque tú no me conozcas a mí—dijo tranquilamente—, eres una parte de mí y yo soy una parte de ti. Encantado por cierto, soy Zarc.

—¿Zarc? Pero, ¿ese no es el nombre que…?

—El nombre que mencionó Leo, sí—confirmó—Conozco a ese bastardo, no demasiado, pero se quién es.

—¿P-Por lo de las dimensiones?—pregunta Yuya. Zarc niega tranquilamente sin más—Entonces… ¿cómo?—el de ojos amarillos sonríe y se acerca sutilmente hacia él.

—Él les está haciendo daño a ustedes, no podría ignorarlo—soltó con simpleza y de manera confiada, cómo si ya supiese que era lo que iba a pasar, y peor aún, supiese exactamente que hacer—. Cualquiera que se atreva a hacerles daño queda en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Eh?—no podía estar más confuso.

—Yuya… ustedes son parte de mí, yo soy parte de ustedes—explicó mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina—, cualquiera que les haga sentir mal o los hiera, me está haciendo daño a mí también. Además, ninguno de ustedes se merece nada de esto, todos son muy buenos chicos, ¿no crees?

—¿Quiénes?

—Tú sabes quienes son, Yuto, Yuri y Yugo por supuesto—aclara. Yuya… Yuya no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar. Así que se quedó callado mirándole—Yuto y Yuri quieren ajustar cuentas con él y Yugo es un poco desentendido en ese aspecto pero… le interesa por el tema de Rin y esas cosas. Aunque tengo que admitir que ese interés se cambió a… Ti.

—¿A mí?

—A ti, después lo que has hecho por ellos he de admitir que ahora tienen un serio interés por ti, aunque el de Yuto venía desde antes—explicó—. Y es entendible, les hiciste saber que no tenían por qué estar solos y eso es más de lo que muchos de sus amigos han hecho alguna vez por ellos—Yuya no podía hablar, seguía completamente confuso y perdido en la conversación. Zarc tenía un punto y él no lo estaba captando en lo absoluto. Eso, más allá de enfurecer al de pelos grises con verde, no lo afectaba del todo, más bien seguía igual de tranquilo—. Eres muy curioso, ¿sabes? Aún no me has preguntado por donde estamos ni mucho menos qué hago yo aquí contigo. Te parece más interesante escucharme hablar sobre ti y sobre tus homólogos—El de ojos rojos no dijo nada, sólo se heló internamente—. Pero eso es algo recurrente en ti, lo has vivido en más de una ocasión, sólo te fijas en un objetivo y ya está, no te importa el camino ni nada, sólo llegar al objetivo sin importar las situaciones que tengas que pasar. Esa es una manera muy rara de pensar, ¿lo sabes? Aunque, tú no eres convencional del todo.

—¿Qué?—dijo en un murmuro ante todo el análisis a su manera de pensar que le estaba proponiendo—¿Por qué me hablas de todo esto?—preguntó muy inseguro. El que estaba libre lo miró con detenimiento unos instantes. Quizás decidiendo que iba a decir a continuación.

—De las Cuatro habitaciones mentales la que más me ha intrigado siempre fue la tuya. Es muy extraña a decir verdad. Las demás tienen dos secciones cómo mínimo representando algo—Al oír esto Yuya supo a qué se refería, a los lugares en los que había estado hace poco—. Yuto tiene dos versiones de su ciudad, de cómo ha cambiado tras la llegada de academia. Yugo tiene algo anclado a su infancia, el orfanato donde actualmente vive y su ciudad dividida en dos secciones. Yuri tiene dos partes de su mismo ser, uno en blanco y negro al que nunca escucharán, y otro a color que es el único que se manifiesta—El de ojos rojos se pone a pensar un momento y analiza un poco lo que él le estaba contando sin olvidar que él todavía no respondía su pregunta—. Siguiendo está lógica tu deberías de ser igual. Tener dos secciones en tu mente bien marcadas, tu infancia y los últimos tres años de tu vida.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?—pregunta. Zarc pasa paulatinamente de él y sigue con su monólogo. Sabiendo a lo que va quizás.

—Sin embargo mira donde estás. En medio de un vacío con poca claridad y bastante turbio a ratos. Y quizás no me haya equivocado del todo—mira hacia arriba. Yuya lo imita y tiene una aspiración de asombro. Era casi cómo un circo, varios actores y actrices yendo de un lado a otro, monstros de duelo bailado y dando un buen show a los espectadores. Pero faltaba algo, un maestro de ceremonia que los liderase a todos, y viendo el hermoso espectáculo que estaba presente, a Yuya se le escapaba de su imaginación cómo podría ser cuando tuviese algún líder—. Sí, es hermoso, un duelo de actuación sin malas intenciones y tratando de ser agradable para todos… Es un buen estilo de duelo, ¿sabes? Y aunque es todo lo que quieres para ti, está muy lejos, y es casi… intangible, en cambio—miró hacia abajo—el lugar al que estás anclado es ese—Con dificultad, el bicolor de Standard logró ver aquello debajo suyo—Un abismo sin negro sin más—el aludido tragó saliva—. ¿Sabes que es todo eso? Son muchos de los pensamientos negativos y experiencias desagradables que has pasado. Se me hace interesante. Aquello que quieres lograr te rechaza sin más, no tienes nada de nada que te ancle a él o que tan siquiera te relacione. Por otro lado… Estás muy enredado con lazos y cuerdas malformadas pero firmes a aquellos malos pensamientos negativos. ¿Sabes por qué es así?

—No…

—Me lo imaginaba, pero de todos modos no importa. Es por tu padre—Sus miradas se encontraron, pero el atado sólo retiró su mirada con vergüenza. Una sonrisa ladina se posó en los labios de Zarc. Él estaba seguro de que ahora si iba a caer, casi podía saborear la victoria—. Él no es un ángel caído del cielo, Yuya. Ya te lo han dicho muchas veces y te lo han demostrado. ¿Cuánto más vas a negar qué él…?

—¡Él intentó ser un buen padre!—lo defendió. Pero había vacío en sus palabras, un vacío que se justificaba en lo que acababa de vivir. Zarc lo sabía, sabía que lo hacía más bien por no traicionarse a sí mismo, no sentir que lo habría hecho. También sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

—Yuya… no te culpo por querer defenderlo, entiendo tu posición, pero creo que estás mirando las cosas de mala manera—su tono no era cínico, era suave y privado, cómo si se conocieran desde hace años—. Él no era exactamente algo que se podría llamar un buen padre—dijo y Yuya lo miró, sus ojos empezaban a reflejar miedo, un miedo completamente aterrador. Temía por la verdad, la horrible verdad. Y era entendible, al menos para Yuto—. Creo que él jamás te crio cómo tal, o mejor, nunca lo hizo. Él pensaba que su legado no iba a ser suficiente, que todo lo que él hizo tarde o temprano sería olvidado. Que ya nadie querría jamás ser cómo él y que le duelo de entretenimiento jamás volvería a ser cómo él quería, entonces… creyó que sería mejor tener a una persona que fuese cómo él—aunque tuvo la tentación, Zarc no sonrió al ver cómo las ataduras se enredaban aún más en aquel muchacho. Estaba cayendo, cayendo en la oscuridad—Creo que ya sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

—Eso… Eso…—los ojos se le abrieron para mostrar lo vidriosos que estaban, su voz se quebraba de a poco, cualquier atisbo restante de determinación, había sido borrado y destruido de su cabeza.

—Él sólo te crio para que fueses su vivo reflejo, para que pudieras continuar su legado de la manera en la que él quería. Incluso te ancló a un péndulo, un recordatorio irónico de que debe de haber equilibrio—lo señaló. La mano del bicolor de Standard se dirigió hacia el collar y lo abrazó con sus dedos—. Hizo que fueras su seguidor más fiel, que fueses el que iba a todos sus duelos, te rieras y cayeras en sus trucos de entretenimiento.

—Era mi duelista favorito… eso no lo puedes…

—¿Alguna vez viste a alguien más que no fuera él?—preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta. Silencio—¿Alguna vez él te dejó ver algo que no fuese él?—nuevamente silencio en la sala. Las ataduras se envolvieron aún más el en chico sin que lo notase—Él sólo te hizo su vivo reflejo, su seguridad de que su más grande obra seguiría viva en este mundo incluso si el moría o desaparecía. Y temo decirte que aquella… no eres tú. Si él fuese un buen padre te hubiera dejado seguir por el camino del circo, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando eras niño no parabas de tener interés por él y preguntar una y otra vez cuando podían ir. Tu padre se encargó de convertirlo en un interés por los duelos. Los hizo mostrándote que era casi lo mismo. No te culpo, eras un niño que confiaba plenamente en tu padre, pero eso no significa que él tenga la razón con intentar acomodarte tus gustos de la manera en la que él le plazca.

—Yo… Yo…—se tapó los ojos con la otra palma. Iba a llorar.

—Yuya… escúchame, sé que has pasado por mucho, sé que ahora piensas que tu vida entera no tiene mayor sentido y que siempre has sido el juguete de alguien más, pero… hay una manera de solucionar todo esto—dijo con una voz mucho más suave y se acercó al chico, las ataduras estaban más fuertes que nunca, listas para llevárselo a aquella oscuridad que siempre había evitado—Hay personas allá afuera que te quieren por lo que eres, por lo que realmente eres, sin importar si eres una persona con muchas dudas o si tienes problemas contigo mismo. Hay personas que simplemente no les importa quién fue tu padre o que tan útil puedas serle para una causa mayor. Tienes que estar con ellas, las necesitas Yuya, necesitas que ellas te apoyen, casi has caído en la oscuridad por culpa de aquellos bastardos…—Le acaricia una mejilla causado que él se vuelva a verle quitando su mano de los ojos y dejando de apretar el péndulo—Las necesitas…

Y entonces, cómo estuviera programado, las figuras de sus homólogos salieron dándole una mano. Los tres al tiempo, los tres sonriendo, los tris dispuesto a él y sólo a él. El de Standard no pudo estar más feliz, no podría. La respuesta estaba en frente de sí, la solución a todos sus malditos pensamientos negativos. Quizás al final Yuto si tenía razón. No había sido su culpa, nunca había sido su culpa. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable, él no había hecho nada malo, él no había hecho nunca nada en su contra y aun asi sufría. Lágrimas fueron derramadas al estar observando la respuesta a todo aquello que le atormentaba. Quizás no lo hacía para acabar con su dolor, pero una idea era clara en su cabeza. Quería llevarlo lo mejor posible. Y ellos eran los únicos que podían ayudarle. Sintió un enorme desprecio por todos los demás que aunque estuvieran a su lado jamás intentaron comprender su dolor ni se interesaron en llevarlo con él. Sintió rabia hacia la persona que se hacía llamar su padre por no serlo jamás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo admitió que quería venganza, que quería que todos sufrieran lo mismo que él, que las mismas cosas que él había pasado con tanto dolor y duda, se les devolviese. Quizás así pudiese sentirse mejor.

Les extendió la mano a ellos, aceptando que si lo necesitaba, si necesitaba a alguien que le abrazara y le dijese que todo estaría bien, que lo mirase a los ojos y le dijese que entendía su dolor. A alguien que estuviese dispuesto a estar con él a pesar de todos sus defectos y fallas. Porque ese era su mayor miedo, el quedarse solo por ser un ser lleno de fallas y de errores. Un ser que todavía no sabía quién era exactamente. Tenía miedo de la soledad, de ser rechazado por algo que no era su culpa. Ellos lo abrazaron fuertemente sin importarle sus ataduras, cómo debía ser.

Zarc miró la escena desde lejos sin interrumpir. Sabía lo felices que serían juntos, y lo bien que estaría el afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los pedazos de vidrio destruidos salieron volando por doquier. Casi todos en la sala lograron al menos tener un pequeño rasguño de aquellos filosos pedazos. Los cuatros se habían liberado esparciendo una onda de choque tan poderosa como para destruir las cosas frágiles a su alcance. El vidrio no se salvó de ninguna manera y las columnas a su alrededor se fragmentaron al punto en que parecían que se iban a caer. Los presentes tuvieron que tener demasiada fuerza para no dejarse llevar. Pero algunos no lograron superar la segunda onda. Se lastimaron con los vidrios del suelo y aun así se levantaron con la cabeza en alto para saber qué demonios había sido aquello.

—Nosotros nos volveremos uno—murmuró Yuto desde el interior de Yuya. Los ojos de todos esos chicos se volvieron sin iris y brillantes, con excepción de los de Yuya, estos tenían un brillo carmesí demoniaco.

—Nosotros nos volveremos uno—dijo Yugo aún más fuerte que Yuto, este fue escuchado por todos los presentes en la sala. El alma de Leo se le bajó a los pies, ahora no había manera de pararles. Intentó activar su disco de duelo para hacer algo, lo que fuese en su contra. Pero fue inútil, la tercera onda de choque iba dirigida hacia él, lanzándolo por los aires y haciendo que aterrizara en una de las columnas.

—¡Nosotros nos volveremos uno!—gritó Yuri con júbilo. El momento tan esperado estaba por llegar, por fin las cosas iban a estar como debieron de estar siempre. Un coro de voces liderado por Yuri se apoderó del silencio de la sala, gritaban siempre la misma frase una y otra vez mientras se acercaban listos para unirse para siempre.

—¡Alto!—Gritó Yusho desde lo lejos—¡Esto debe de parar! ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Están destruyendo el lugar! ¡Tienen que controlarse!—Ellos pararon. No por Yusho, sino por Yuya. Estaban a unos pocos metros de encontrarse unos con los otros y finalmente unirse. Yuya se salió de la formación y caminó lentamente hacia su padre.

Su pelo parado se notaba a kilómetros, su aura oscura era más grande que nunca, sus ojos tenían un brillo que parecía sacado del mismísimo infierno. Por una vez, Yuya Sakaki no daba agrado al verle. Parecía derrumbado, corrompido, totalmente fuera de sí. Tal y cómo Zarc lo quería. Yugo y Yuri no lo siguen sabiendo que él tenía algo que hacer o decir a su padre. Lo respetarían si era necesario, pero eso no evitó que las miradas de rencor se dirigiesen hacia él. Yusho las ignoró, aliviado de que su hijo le hiciese caso y parase. Yuya siguió caminando hasta encontrarse a diez metros de distancia con aquel hombre. El mayor sonrió.

—Vámonos a casa Yuya, Yoko ha de estar esperándonos—dijo con suavidad. Esperaba que en ese momento él se lanzara a su encuentro, que le abrazara y que le apretara diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Pero, en vez de eso, sólo recibió lo que tenía merecido. Yuya había agarrado con fuerza el péndulo que muchos años atrás se le había regalado y lo aventó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Lo pisó con desprecio y sin arrepentimiento.

Lo rompió en frente de él.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida.

Tan libre…

Con tantas ganas de… destrucción.

—¡NOSOTROS NOS VOLVEREMOS UNO!—gritó Yuya a todo pulmón. Corriendo, se dirige hasta donde estaban los demás. Sus ojos cambiaron, ahora estaban totalmente rojos, no tenía iris al igual que sus demás homólogos. Yusho se apoyó en el suelo derrotado, ese era su hijo. Ese era el demonio.

—¡Detente Yuya!—gritó entonces Reiji—¡¿Acaso quieres perder todo por lo que has luchado?! ¿¡Todos los ideales que tú mismo has liderado, los vas a tirar al caño!? ¡Detente!—Todo el sudor estaba a sus costados, la presión y el desespero estaban presentes en todo su ser. Y no quería vivirlo a carne y hueso—¡No vayas, Yuya! ¡Tienes que resistirte ante la oscuridad! ¡Para!

Yuya paró cuando estaba justo en frente de sus homólogos y miró a Reiji por encima de su hombro.

—¿Por qué me iba a resistir a los únicos que me han tenido verdadero cariño? ¿Tú también lo has hecho?—Todos quedaron sin palabras. Yuya no esperó respuesta y los tocó.

El infierno estaba a punto de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _No._

 _No debería._

 _Debería de buscar otra manera._

 _El jamás quiso lastimar a nadie._

 _¿Por qué lo está haciendo entonces?_

 _Él no lo sabe._

 _Quizás debió de buscar otras maneras._

 _Las cosas estaban ya hechas._

 _Nada que hacer._

 _Seguía sintiendo cómo era parte de algo más grande._

 _Pero no se sentía conforme._

 _No sabía que estaba pasando._

 _No._

 _No. No._

 _Debía de hacer algo._

 _Las cosas allí afuera estaban mal._

 _Tenía que separarse de aquello que lo controlaba._

 _¿Cómo hacerlo?_

 _Quisiera poder comprender._

 _No._

 _No entendía nada._

 _¿Cómo combatir con algo que no entendías?_

 _Esto ha de parar._

 _Tiene que._

 _No podría seguir haciendo daño._

Algo no estaba bien.

Ya no quería continuar.

Quería proteger a las personas.

Esto era destrucción.

No podría seguir.

Tenía que parar.

Si seguía las cosas se iban a poner aún peores.

No, no.

Esto no estaba bien.

Tenía deseos de venganza pero ya no más.

No era lo correcto.

Ahora lo entendía.

Y se arrepentía de haberlo cuestionado.

No quería más esto. Ya no.

Esto ha de parar.

 **Es injusto.**

 **Ya no sentía que lo merecían.**

 **Ahora se sentía mal.**

 **Estaba juzgándolos.**

 **Estaba aprovechándose de su poder.**

 **No.**

 **No puede seguir así.**

 **Él nunca quiso ser de esta manera.**

 **Él deseaba la igualdad.**

 **Esto no era lo que él quería.**

 **Basta.**

 **Basta, basta.**

 **Esto ha de parar.**

 _¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que salir de control ahora?_

 _Sólo quería hacer algo bien._

 _Demonios._

 _Ahora no se sentía bien._

 _Algo anda mal._

 _Él no se siente bien._

 _¿Por qué no se siente bien?_

 _No, y no._

 _Él no sentía esto antes._

 _Esto es malo._

 _Ahora no entendía porque antes sentía placer en hacerlo._

 _No significaba nada._

 _No era nada._

 _Ahora no entraba en su cabeza la palabra placer al hacer algo así._

 _Supuso que debió de estar demasiado perdido en el pasado._

 _Pero ese no era el momento._

 _No, para nada._

 _Esto ha de parar._

 _ **¡BASTA!**_

-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos despacio. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, y sus articulaciones algo dolidas, pero eso no evitó que se exaltara demasiado al ver una mano ensangrentada en todo el centro de si visión. Su respiración se volvió agitada y trató de alejarse de aquella ensangrentada escena. Pero fue inútil. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado. Su pie estaba debajo de un escombro. Espera, ¿por qué un escombro? No tuvo tiempo de cuestionarlo. Al tratar de huir había halado demasiado fuerte su pie. Más peso recayó sobre este. Un grito de agonía fue ahogado en su garganta. Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se formaron en su rostro. Dolía mucho. Jamás había tenido un pie roto o algo similar, quizás no era aquellos, pero… demonios que le dolía. Tratando de no mirar a la pálida mano de su lado derecho, Yuya se acercó a su pie tratado de que no le doliera más. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Se quedaría allí para siempre? No quería que aquello pasase, así que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban trató de levantar un poco el obstáculo de su extremidad y así arrastrarla fuera de allí. Después pensaría en qué hacer. Con sus dos manos agarró lo más fuerte posible al enorme pedazo de mármol quebrado y empezó a levantarlo. Pesaba demasiado para él solo, pero de todos modos su determinación le ganaba. Siguió haciendo fuerza para que pudiera liberarse.

La parte que estaba sosteniendo se partió y todo recayó sobre su pie.

El grito de dolor fue inevitable. Agonizó y ni siquiera se negó a que saliese de su boca. Era insoportable. Ahora si sentía que estaba peor. Se desplomó sobre el suelo no porque sintiera que estaba desmayándose, sino porque se sentía más cansado. Respiraba agitado, su cara tenía mueca de sufrimiento, de su boca salía y venía; sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas de dolor y su cabeza no podía pensar en más que el presente. Estaba condenado a sufrir más y más hasta que pereciera. O llegara alguien en su ayuda. Otro murmuro agonizante salió de su boca. Sabía que estaba solo. Y por alguna razón sentía que era su culpa.

Oyó algo a lo lejos. Parecían pasos, ¿alguien iba a venir en su ayuda? Quizás sí, pero quizás pasaran de largo al verlo porque pensarían que estaba muerto. Por un segundo, sintió miedo en su corazón. Un miedo profundo de quedarse allí, solo, con su cabeza por fin pensando en algo que no fuera el presente y haciéndole sentir que había sido su culpa, con el pie atrapado en escombros, con todas las de perder, sin ser capaz de hacer nada y sin saber qué estaba pasando. Los pasos se acercaron a su ser sin mayor misterio. Sólo podía oír, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver ese momento en el que se alejaban sin más. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era sólo una persona, eran varias, entre tres o cuatro y habían acelerado el paso.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía pensando que nadie lo ayudaría cuando sabía que no era verdad?

—¡Yuya! ¡Yuya despierta!—gritó una voz. Supo quién era cuando pronunció la primera sílaba. Yugo—¡No! ¡No hemos llegado tan tarde! ¡No nos hagas esto!—¿En qué momento se había parado de mover? Quizás cuando pensó que era mejor quedarse allí, abandonado.

—¡Demonios!—Yuri. Entonces el otro… ¿podría ser…?

—No, aún respira—¡Yuto! Estaba muy seguro de que esa no era una voz en su cabeza—. Rápido, ¡hay que quitarle esa piedra del pie!—Sintió como que alguien se agachaba a su lado y era agarrado de los hombros. La voz se oyó justo a su lado—Levántenla, me encargaré de sacarlo de allí—Los pasos se alejaron rápidamente. Sintió cómo poco a poco el peso era liberado de su pie. Yuto lo haló sacándole de allí, puso su cabeza sobre algo blando y por fin se atrevió a abrir un poco los ojos. El de ojos grises le miraba preocupado.

—¿Y-Yuto?—logró murmurar. Sintió como a lo lejos algo se caía y otros pasos se acercaban a velocidad. Los pudo ver—¿Yugo…? ¿Yuri…?—ellos se agacharon a su lado mientras el proveniente de City le miraba con los mismos ojos que tenía Yuto y el restante examinaba su cuerpo—¿Qué… ha pasado?

Todos se miran. Sólo Yugo se atreve a decir algo.

—No lo sé, cuando desperté todo estaba en ruinas.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu pie?—Yuri parecía más serio, más preocupado, poco o nada había de la personalidad sínica que tenían presente todos en su cabeza.

—Está… Agh…—soltó al intentar moverlo. Volvieron a mirarse sin saber cómo actuar. Nuevamente, Yugo se atrevió a hablar.

—Déjame revisar—Había hecho aquello antes, había actuado de enfermero con los niños del orfanato en el que vivía. Con suavidad alzó el pie del chico, le retiró el zapato. Unas muecas de dolor se asomaron a su rostro y se quejó. Yugo procedió sospechado ya de que se trataba. Movió el pie circularmente mientras Yuya se seguía quejando suavemente—Es un esguince, no es muy grave, pero sería mejor que lo vendáramos…—se rascó la nuca—Pero no sabría con qué.

Antes de que Yuto realizara la misma acción, Yuri ya había arrancado una parte de su capa y se la había tendido a Yugo sin mayor expresión.

—¿Esto servirá?—pregunta ante la mirada algo extrañada de los dos provenientes de XYZ y City. Yuya agradeció internamente—¿Qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Quizás debería disculparme—soltó Yuri después de un tiempo. Los otros dos lo miraron.

El cuerpo cansado de Yuya descansaba cobre el caminante de Yuto. La venda improvisada hecha con la capa de Yuri sobresalía sobre el zapato del chico. Dormitaba tranquilamente sobre el cuerpo de su compañero ajeno a la situación tan incómoda que se había formado alrededor de él. Desde hacía ya un buen rato que habían en silencio mientras se dirigían a algún punto con mejores condiciones, quizás se encontraran con alguien en el camino, pero si era así, ellos se encargarían de que no tocaran a Yuya por ninguna razón. El silencio era incómodo para ellos tres que se mantenían juntos sólo para no abandonar al de pelos rojos con verde. Aquel chico que había hecho tanto por ellos. Se habían cuestionado porque estaban allí y el porqué de todo a su alrededor, pero ninguno había lanzado teoría alguna al aire. Tenían cosas del pasado que arreglar y ninguno había mandado su orgullo a la miércoles para hacerlo. Hasta ahora.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Yugo intrigado. El de ojos fucsias se preguntaba lo mismo, en realidad sólo romper un poco el hielo, aparentemente ellos también tenían una conexión con Yuya, con Yugo no había duda, pero con el otro… tenía sus dudas, pero el de ojos rojos no lo había rechazado cuando abrió los ojos hace rato, así que... supuso que se conocerían de otra parte. Volviendo a la pregunta que le habían hecho respondió lo que creyó más correcto.

—Por secuestrar s sus amigas, Ruri y Rin—admitió. Le miraron con intriga por no saber exactamente porque se estaba disculpando todavía—. A decir verdad sólo cumplía órdenes en aquel entonces, y sé que les causé muchos problemas por ello, así que me disculpo. Nunca me cuestioné nada de lo que hacía, jamás me pregunte si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no, sólo buscaba alguna manera de entretenerme—dijo con una voz seria iba a añadir algo más pero Yugo se interpuso en su camino.

—¡¿Acaso encontrabas divertido secuestrar personas?!—Yuri lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

—Baja la voz, lo vas a despertar—advirtió en vez de decir algo en respuesta. Yugo bufó sabiendo que era verdad.

—No has respondido, Yuri—señaló Yuto con voz curiosa. Yuri también bufó.

—No, claro que no—negó sin darse cuenta y procedió a explicar algo que sólo Yuya sabría. Quizás sólo de esa manera lograría ser perdonado. No pedía compasión, sólo algo de tolerancia hacia su ser. Tal vez así pueda estar menos incómodo con ese par—. Cuando era pequeño solía ser el más fuerte de mi clase, nadie podía ganarme en un duelo, todos me temían y por más que lo intentase, nadie se me acercaba jamás, excepto el profesor. Él me ofreció cooperar con él para hacer un proyecto muy ambicioso. Uno en el que yo pudiese seguir teniendo duelos y seguir venciendo. Acepté y al principio se sentía extraño vencer y poner a las personas en cartas, pero…—tomó una pequeña pausa, casi dramática y casi sonríe con malicia. No lo hizo, ahora él era distinto—Me obligué a mí mismo a divertirme, ganar duelos era lo único que podía hacer bien, pensé que si le ganaba el gusto, bueno, podría estar mejor. Me equivoqué al jamás pensar que el pudiese estar engañándome—los dos escuchaban cómo se sinceraba con la expresión más neutral posible, como si nada de eso importase ya—. Y lamento que ustedes hayan tenido que sufrir las consecuencias, sé que debería disculparme con muchas más personas, pero no lo haré, no me interesan—terminó con una cara de aburrimiento, siguió mirando al frente cómo si no hubiese hecho una de las cosas más vergonzosas de su vida. Tragarse su orgullo y pedir disculpas.

—Está bien—Yuto habló esta vez primero—, supongo que no tenías otra forma de vivir, ¿verdad?—sólo asintió levemente sin decir o agregar algo más. Yugo suspiró, lo miró una vez más y con esa misma mirada le dirigió sus palabras sin rencor.

—No creas que te perdonaré tan fácil, me has hecho muchas cosas, y no es tan fácil olvidarlo. Pero por ahora puedo decirte que te toleraré—allí está, todo lo que pedía Yuri. Incluso sintió el impulso de darles un abrazó. Su semblante se oscureció. Por supuesto que no—Y tú…—se dirigió a él que cargaba a Yuya y este se volvió hacia él—eh…—No recordaba bien pero se atrevió de todos modos a arriesgarse—Yuto, ¿verdad?—asintió—No sé si debería, pero no nos vemos desde nuestro encuentro en Standard con Yuya y te confundí con Yuri, pensé que tú habías secuestrado a Rin; y te pido disculpas por ello, creo que te lastimé aquel día—Yuto si tuvo un pequeño cambió, le sonrió amablemente, pero sin llegar a hacerlo como lo hacía con Yuya, jamás replicaría una sonrisa así para alguien más.

—Estabas confundido, no sabías donde estabas ni porque, no te culpo—dijo con amabilidad. Yugo quitó la expresión avergonzada que tenía en su rostro y asintió.

—Gracias—respondió sin más. Ahora el ambiente estaba mucho más calmado.

Avanzaron por un tiempo más en silencio. No comentaron ni agregaron más. Se habían puesto de acuerdo mentalmente, ¿qué más se debían decir? Yuri guiaba de cierta manera, no hablaba, pero si el paraba, los otros dos también, si cambiaba de dirección le seguían, no habían quejas u objeciones, sólo seguimiento. Eso era algo bueno. Sin embargo, cuando Yuto paró de súbito ellos también lo hicieron.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó casi a susurros Yugo. Yuto miró a Yuya con cautela y los otros lo notaron. Se estaba moviendo un poco, como si fuera a despertar. Se miraron indecisos. Pero antes de que pudieran escuchar algo, él habló.

—¿Chicos?—su voz adormilada les pareció algo tierna y Yuto sonrió bobamente—Donde… ¿Dónde estamos?

—Seguimos en Academia, o en lo que queda de ella—respondió Yugo al ver que ninguno de los otros dos decía algo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí…?

—No lo sabemos, sólo… despertamos supongo—supuso Yuto, Yuri miró a su alrededor con desconfianza, había algo que no le gustaba de ese ambiente, y no era ninguno de ellos tres.

—Este yo… vi algo en... en sueños, yo…—empezó a entrecortarse por el cansancio. Eso era algo un tanto misterioso, ¿por qué ellos tres estaban bien mientras que Yuya estaba tan cansado? O mejor aún, ¿cómo demonios pasó todo aquello?—yo…

—Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo Yuya—dijo con suavidad Yuto.

—Creo que… hemos sido nosotros—arrugaron el rostro de inmediato pero antes de que dijesen algo o preguntasen, él ya tenía una respuesta—. Me vi… yo… yo me vi destruyendo Academia, yo… de verdad estaba… encima de todos… encima de una criatura poderosa y… bueno… estaba destruyéndolo todo, como si mi poder fuese superior. Realmente… estaba destruyéndolo todo—parecía perdido en su propio pensamiento, hablando consigo mismo y evitando a los otros—. Esto, ¿es nuestra culpa?—simplemente salió, no supo por qué decía nosotros en vez de él solo, pero, de lo poco que recordaba antes de despertar en frente de esos escombros era una frase: "Nosotros nos convertiremos en uno". Ya la había oído antes, y sabía que se refería a todos ellos. Lo sabía. Él mismo las había gritado a todo pulmón. Sabían de antemano que no podrían negarle aquella afirmación. Era verdad, ellos también lo sentían. Esa hambre de destrucción también había sido suya, y ahora ellos la habían alimentado de la peor manera posible; sin vuelta atrás alguna—Somos un peligro… para todos nuestros amigos… de verdad que… les terminaremos haciendo daño y lo peor es que… no hay manera de controlarlo…—se mordió el labio. Le importaban mucho sus amigos, y el que no pudiese acercárseles más porque sabía lo que pasaría, le dolía—Debemos de apartarnos—concluyó.

Yuto y Yugo callaron a pesar de tener objeciones. Comprendían lo que eso significaba, perder todo por lo que habían luchado, y jamás volverlo a recuperar. No podrían hacer más que alejarse y buscar algún otro lado donde encajar sin tener que relacionarse demasiado con la gente. Porque eso era lo mejor. Eso era lo mejor para ellos, y para sus mundos, Rin y Ruri probablemente estén mejor sin ellos, ellos son una amenaza, y si aún quedaba duda de ello, estaban rodeados de ese desastre, el producto de lo que habían hecho. Al duelista proveniente de Syncro se le asomaron unas pequeñas lagrimitas al igual que al de Standard. Yuri, en afán de no ver llorar al de ojos rojos una vez más, desvió el foco de la conversación.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?—preguntó. Yuya pensó un instante.

—Deberíamos… quemar las cartas de dragones…—todos la sacaron y se la mostraron, él se sorprendió por dos cosas, primero que la tuvieran, y segunda que la sacasen tan rápido—¿Cómo…?

—Cuando despertamos teníamos puesto nuestro disco de duelo, nos lo habían quitado pero ahora lo volvimos a tener…—explicó Yuto mostrando su disco de duelo que resultó ser uno de Academia, Yuya no se percató del detalle hasta que lo señaló—Yo desperté con uno de estos, no entiendo porque en realidad—divagó sólo para agregar:—Y también tiene nuestros Decks.

—Comprendo… ahora el problema es… encontrar el…—entre cerró los ojos pero la mano de Yugo sosteniendo su D-pad—mío…

—Lo tenías puesto cuando te encontramos, pero te lo quité porque se te veía algo incómodo con él—explicó Yugo algo distante. Yuya lo tomó y buscó su dragón—Iré a buscar leña o algo para hacer la fogata.

—Iré al otro lado—y con esas palabras se fueron a investigar los alrededores. Yuya se incorporó un poco en el cuerpo de Yuto y se mantuvo allí, esperado a que este le bajase o algo similar.

—Ah…—articuló después de un rato esperando—¿Yuto?

—¿Si?

—¿Puedes bajarme?—preguntó tratando de que no sonase a que le desagradara por completo estar allí encima.

—¿Estás incómodo?—preguntó. Yuya no supo que hacer, había supuesto qué él lo bajaría de inmediato, pero no era así—Prefiero que no toques el suelo, tu pie podría hacerse daño o algo—Mentira, a él le gustaba tenerlo allí arriba, casi se peleó con los demás homólogos por hacerlo. Tanto tiempo queriendo sentirle de otra manera, de poder tocarle así fuese un toque amistoso y ahora tenía esa oportunidad. De que le dolía la espalda, claro que sí, dolía, pero valía la pena; todo por Yuya—. Pero si es así puedo bajarte.

—N-No… no es eso jaja—se le había escapado una risita nerviosa. Al menos estaba sonriendo—Es que creí que… a ti te incomodaba tenerme tanto tiempo aquí en tu espalda…

—Tranquilo, no es nada Yuya—sonrió.

—Es… bueno poder verte… en carne propia quiero decir…—dijo para empezar una nueva conversación con él. Quería hablarle, y no sólo a él, a todos los demás. Quería hablar con ellos, conocerlos mejor, ver como son en una situación cotidiana, quería hacerlo.

—Si… a decir verdad ya me estaba acostumbrado a ser un espectro—dijo casi a susurros—. Era… sólo un observador.

—Es bueno porque quería ver esta parte de ti—Yuya se sonrojó al final de aquella frase—N-Nunca la había conocido.

—¿Qué parte?

—C-Como actúas en carne y hueso quiero decir… este…—dudó sin saber cómo explicarse correctamente—¿Tú manera de ser cotidiano?—se sonrojo casi imperceptiblemente, eso había sido vergonzoso.

—Oh… Entiendo, yo también extrañaba un poco… no ser sólo un espectro—sonrió con algo de melancolía, ser casi un fantasma no le agradaba demasiado, pero era especial, era el fantasma de Yuya. Podían verse y hablar, podían estar conectados de una manera en la que nadie más podía estar. Tener ese tipo de conexión con Yuya era lo que le había hecho enamorarse de apoco del chico.

—No eras sólo un espectro—murmuró más bien para sí mismo. Yuto lo escuchó perfectamente, y no podía creerlo.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó mirando al suelo, claro que no se consideraba más que eso, sólo había estado allí para alimentar la furia de un ser que sabía que existía y que habitaba dentro de sus corazones. Pero a su punto de vista nada más—Sólo podía observar y decirte algunas cosas, con la excepción de aquella vez que casi pierdo el control contra Edo.

—Pero tú siempre confiaste en mí, sin importar que tan descabelladas hayan sido mis ideas o… que tenía todas las de perder—dijo después de haber salido de su sorpresa inicial por haber sido escuchado—. Siempre estuviste allí, incluso si no podía verte o no podíamos hablar casi. Me hiciste entender algo que yo no comprendía… confiaste en mí, un total desconocido, para cuidar de tu carta… Nadie… nadie habría hecho eso por mí… ni siquiera… mis amigos…—Yuto intentó mirarlo desde el rabillo del ojo, pero era inútil. Suspiró. Yuya en definitiva era alguien frágil. Sin embargo se sorprendió mucho cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle el cuello con cierta fuerza—Gracias Yuto… Gracias por todo—en el momento en el que el proveniente de XYZ se volvió un instante hacia él con la cabeza, recibió un beso torpe en la mejilla. No se apartó inmediatamente, pero si se sonrojó poderosamente. Apartó la cabeza cuando sintió que la del proveniente de Standard estaba sobre su nunca, posiblemente avergonzado hasta la médula.

—¡Encontré una silla!—Anunció de la nada Yugo mientras se acercaba con la susodicha. Desviaron su mirada para verle. Este se acercó a ellos y la puso delante de ellos con suavidad—La he revisado, no tiene mayores daños, te puedes sentar en ella con confianza—sonrió para reafirmar. Yuya no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Con cuidado Yuto lo ayudó a sentarse allí. Aunque mentalmente se estaba lamentando de no poder seguir teniéndole en su espalda. Yuri llegó con algunos trozos de madera sin siquiera anunciarlo.

Pronto la hoguera estuvo lista. Todos miraban el fuego sin decirse palabras. Yuya miró su carta, estaba seguro de que no quería hacerlo, esa carta lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando no era una cara de péndulo. Pero era lo correcto, y por más que quisiera no había otra manera. Los miró a todos y recordó momentos con cada uno, aunque fuesen en sueños.

—Creo que ya está—soltó al ver al fuego lo suficientemente grande. Ellos asintieron.

—¿Quién empieza?—preguntó Yuto sabiendo que él no podría ser de ninguna manera. Yuri suspiró, tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, ¿por qué no ahora? Lo lanzó a las ardientes llamas viendo cómo aquella carta ardía poco a poco. Arrugó su rostro. Sintió que había perdido algo importante de su vida. Hizo una mueca y desvió su mirada. Yugo suspiró.

—Me has acompañado por mucho, hemos pasado por mucho para cumplir nuestros objetivos, siento lo que voy a hacerte pero… eres un peligro… no sólo para mí, sino para los que me rodean. Te pido perdón por esto—Y la lanza allí sin más.

—Has sido un buen compañero—Yuto no mira para lanzarla—, pero ahora tengo otro de ellos… Lo siento, no podría seguir a tu lado—de sólo pensar que esas palabras fuesen dirigidas hacia él, le recorrió en escalofrió en su espalda.

—Lo siento… pero es la única salida—Yuya la lanzó. Todas ardieron mientras poco a poco se iban decolorando hasta no quedar más que cenizas, sin embargo, Yuya sentía que algo faltaba, algo por tirar a la hoguera. Miró su Deck intrigado durante un instante, y antes de que pudiesen decirle algo, sacó dos de las cartas que más lo habían acompañado. Star- y Timegazer Magican. Supo que ellas tenían algo que ver en todo esto. Sin mente alguna también las lanzó allí adentro. Todos de abrazaron, un dolor profundo se posó en sus corazones de diferentes maneras, estuvieron todos allí para apoyarse el uno al otro. Todos abrazaron a Yuya por separado con fuerza, haciéndole saber que allí estarían para él. Con timidez, el proveniente de Standard les correspondió el abrazo además de besarlos a cada uno en las mejillas, haciéndoles sentir queridos. Tenían dolor en sus corazones, sí, pero a su lado había personas que les podían entender y apoyar. Jamás se habían sentido tan completos.

La hoguera estuvo completa. O al menos eso dio a entender el enojo de alguien más dentro de sus corazones.

—Y… ahora… ¿qué? ¿A dónde iremos?—preguntó Yugo a ver cómo los residuos del fuego se alzaban por cielos esperando desparecer en algún momento. Yuya sonrió por alguna razón. No tenía ni idea, claro que no, pero si iba con ellos, sabría que se sentiría como en casa, porque ellos le hacían sentir cómo en casa.

—Tengo algo en mente…—respondió Yuri tras un rato de silencio, Yuya se acurrucó un poco en el pecho de Yuto, quería sentir su compañía mientras lo hablaban— pero tendremos que abandonar la isla de algún modo e ir a tierra firme…

—Creo que tengo una idea para ello…—dijo Yuya con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ansioso por saber que le deparará su futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

pwp Tres días trabajado de manera intensiva en esto -w- allí lo tienen, este, sin lugar a dudas es de los fanfics que más cariño les he tenido y tendré qwq y sólo tiene 4 cap (muy largos), espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido leyendo las cosas extrañas de su servidora owo Y perdonen que haya quedado un poco mas como un Counterpart... pero no tenía más salidas, o al menos no en esta parte de la historia owo

Las preguntas que tengan me las pueden dejar aquí abajo en los comentarios o en mi página de Facebook "Electroyusei" OwO allí les digo todo lo que quieran además de publicar imágenes y tal, además, también doy anuncios importantes.

Bueno, hasta el próximo cap

¡Feliz año nuevo!

¡Los hamo 333! ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Después de todo

_It's us, yes, we're back again_

 _Here to see you through 'til the day's end_

 _And if the night comes and the night will come_

 _Well at least the war is over_

—Sólo tendremos que ir a la orilla en la parte norte—dedujo Yuri después de la descripción de Yuya—No será tan complicado llegar, quizás un poco por los escombros, pero nada más.

—Entiendo…—soltó Yuto. Yugo negó un poco. Una pregunta salió de su boca sin pensarlo.

—¿Y quién puede manejar una lancha?

—No lo sé en verdad… pero es la única salida que tenemos…—respondió Yuya pensativo, Tsukikagge lo había hecho la vez anterior, pero no le había puesto tanta atención.

Esta vez Yuya se quedó despierto mirando como poco a poco avanzaba en la amplia espalda de Yuto. Iban acercándose a su destino y parecía un milagro no hacerse encontrado a nadie. El silencio era cansino, pero todos estaban tan concentrados en sus pensamientos que no lo notaban. Paso a paso fueron llegando a su destino. Pero era un destino incierto, como el de los tres caminantes, que antes de despertar el de ojos rojos, sólo avanzaban sin más. Ahora tenían un lugar a donde ir, pero no sabían realmente si llegarían y lo lograrían o no, sólo podían caminar y que el destino hiciese lo suyo.

Yuya habló con Yuto a susurros un par de veces. Diciéndose cosas para pasar el rato o simplemente para conocerse mejor. Realmente lo querían, querían estar juntos y sentirse mejor uno al lado del otro, aunque uno de ellos pensase que también quería ser así con los otros dos. Eso, y el sonido de sus propios pasos era el único que acompañaba el silencio. Ninguno se quejó en ningún momento, sabían lo complicado que era después de todo.

Llegaron a la orilla y al ver a la lancha apenas y se miraron unos a otros. Yuya asintió. Como si todos supiesen que hacer y en qué momento, bajaron de la mejor manera posible el barranco que los separa de su destino. Realmente no se quejaron a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hacían para evitar que el lastimado pudiese bajar. Tuvieron que ser demasiado coordinados y cuidadosos para ello, pero lo hicieron de maravilla. El aludido dijo todo el camino que no era tan necesario que hicieran aquello por él, que podían rodear el lugar. Pero no había otra manera, Yuri se los había dicho. ¿Hay que decir lo muy avergonzado y agradecido que estaba a partes iguales? Realmente él estaba ya demasiado agradecido, le habían sacado de la piedra, habían aceptado lo que él había dicho, estaban apoyándole. Eso le sacó una sonrisa de sólo pensarlo.

Volvió a ser cargado por el duelista de XYZ y le apretó un poco de manera intencional. Había notado que a él le agradaba aquello, así que lo hizo un poco más. Claro que ese no era un agradecimiento por todo muy directo, pero de todos modos quería hacerlo sentir bien. Cuando sintió levemente como el corazón aceleraba y sus mejillas se podían ver más regordetas, supo que estaba feliz. Sonrió el también y recostó su cabeza sobre la nuca del contrario presionando su nariz en ella. Sin suda el escalofrío que pasó por la espalda del otro lo sintió también. Se rio silenciosamente.

Los primeros en subir al barco fueron los dos sin carga, revisaron si estaba seguro y sólo. Yugo le dedicó un momento a observar los controles y el timón en general. Sería complicado manejar, pero eran casi los mismos principios que su D-Wheel, así que lo intentaría. Yuri aparte de encontrar la cubierta ligeramente mojada y uno que otro pulpo metido en el lugar, todo parecía estar en control absoluto y nada fuera de lugar. Entre su "caminata de reconocimiento", vio la expresión algo dudosa del proveniente de Standard, le miró de arriba a abajo y se acercó.

—¿Hay algo malo?—preguntó serio y tratando de no ser amigable, él otro apenas le respetaba, Yuri no era bueno siendo amable así que… ¿por qué forzarse a hacer algo que le podía salir terriblemente mal? Él otro bufó por la molestia de tener que explicar sus debilidades.

—No sé cómo manejar esta cosa correctamente, creía que podía—admitió y le miró sin demasiada expresión—, pero esto es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo—soltó casi sin pensar—, puedo… ayudarte—sus palabras le sonaron algo dudosas, en realidad esa frase apenas y había sonado en su cabeza. La había dicho sin pensar mucho—… supongo.

—Servirá—dijo después de un suspiro. El ambiente era tenso y muy odioso para los dos, pero así debía ser. Sólo deberían hablarse cuando fuese necesario. Ni más, ni menos. Todo por Yuya, si él otro quería algo con el chico de ojos rojos y no le había daño, lo permitiría. Lo haría porque al chico no le era incómodo y parecía está familiarizado con la presencia del otro. Lo harían por él. Mantendrían la tensión y la tranquilidad cuando estuvieran juntos—¡Es seguro!—anunció a los dos que se quedaron en tierra. Yugo y Yuri se acercaron a ayudarles a subir y que no pasara nada malo.

Las cosas allí adentro fueron menos incomodas de lo que todos pensaban. Yuya se sentó en un lugar cerca de la cabina donde le pusieron un pequeño salvavidas de silla, Yuto se puso a ayudar en lo que pudo, Yuri y Yugo se pusieron a mirar que podían hacer por zarpar. Los minutos pasaron entre discusiones vagas de los dos "capitanes" del barco. El "pasajero" se puso a mirar distraídamente el mar mientras ignoraba totalmente al otro lado donde veía a la academia y a todos aquellos escombros. Su mente divagó un poco hasta toparse con las preguntas, ¿qué había pasado exactamente? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Y más importante, él había visto una mano de un cadáver, ¿sus amigos estarían…? No, negó con la cabeza suavemente y trató de distraer su mente en cualquier otra cosa. Ahora era complicado pensar tan siquiera en sus amigos o… bueno, todo lo demás.

En su mente se puso a pensar quién era el en verdad. Quizás Zarc tenía razón y él no era más que un simple chico que había sido moldeado desde niño. Suspiró. No sabía realmente en que más pensar. Los duelos de entretenimiento siempre habían sido lo suyo, siempre habían provocado pasión e inspiración en su interior. Pero siempre él lo había tomado desde otro ángulo, desde lo entretenido que podía llegar a ser. Y no cualquier clase, la clase que a él le gustaba, un estilo de espectáculo para las masas. Algo que hacía a los niños sonreír y reír a todos. Antes le parecía que los duelos no eran la mejor manera. Siempre, a pesar de estar sorprendiendo a todos con su ingenio, le había parecido algo tedioso tener que luchar. La fuerza de lucha la tenía, al igual que mucho espíritu de lucha, pero ahora todo aquello parecía que venía de alguien más.

¿De quién concretamente? ¿De Yuto? ¿De algo muy al interior suyo? ¿D-De Zarc?

Lo pensó unos instantes, Zarc, Zarc, Zarc… Ese chico que había visto en sueños y le había hecho… Dejarse llevar un sentimiento de venganza tan profundo… eso era complejo. Jamás quiso vengarse de nadie, siempre había querido que todos… No, eso no es verdad, él en verdad había querido aquello. De verdad había sentido como ese sentimiento se había incrustado en su mente y le había pedido que hiciese algo, que actuara, que no dejase las cosas así. En sus más bajos pensamientos lo había querido, porque él sabía que todo era injusto. Y la mejor parte era que no era su culpa ni siquiera, era por su padre, su padre y sus desapariciones inoportunas, su padre y su huida sin aviso, su padre y… su padre y su abandono hacia él mismo. Sintió ganas de echar unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo y él no se había atrevido a buscarle? Su rostro se relajó un poco al paso del agua, los ojos se aguaron un poco. ¿En verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿A llorar por unos simples pensamientos?

Pero esos pensamientos habían sido capaces de transmitirle tanto. De llenarlo de tristeza y desesperanza a tope, de hacerle sufrir sin mucho más allá de… una sola persona. Una sola persona que lo había hecho sufrir como nunca antes. Ahora quería borrar su recuerdo de su mente y vivir en paz lo que quedaban de sus días. Pero, ¿cómo borrar de tu mente a la persona más importante de tu pasado?

—Yuya—lo sacó repentinamente de su foco, el aludido despertó y lo miró un poco de sorpresa—, t-te traje hielo para el pie—era algo atípico escucharle tartamudear, sobre todo cuando no venía al caso en realidad.

—Gracias—luchó para que su voz le saliese bien sin quebrarse. El de ojos grises se sentó al frente y le agarró el pie con suavidad. Despacio y con mucho cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento en falso, Yuto le quitó la venda a Yuya y le puso una bolsita con hielo. El frio contacto le estremeció.

—¿Esta muy fría?—preguntó mirándole a la cara y dejando el contacto con el hielo a un lado. El aludido no respondió de inmediato—¿Yuya?

—Un poco…—respondió en un susurro. El de ojos grises le levantó el mentón con una mano suavemente y le sonrió.

—Está bien, puedo ponerle una toallita encima, no es nada—dijo con tranquilidad mientras ponía sobre el pie lastimado un pedazo de tela y después la bolsa de hielo. Amarró débilmente la bolsa con el pie y lo dejó allí ante la mirada atenta de Yuya—. Ya está

—Yo… um… gracias—no lo miró porque sabía la tentación que vendría a su cabeza. Prefirió distraerse en otra cosa.

—De nada Yuya—Y se dispuso a levantar. No obstante, su capa fue agarrada—¿Uh? ¿Yuya?

La capa fue agarrada entonces con las dos manos con fuerza. No, no quería que se fuese, no ahora, pero tampoco quería que se quedara y que viese sus lágrimas. Él lo sabía, no valía la pena. Eran razones absurdas y sin sentido. No debía arrastrarlos hacia su barranco, era suyo al fin y al cabo. Nadie más tenía porque caer dentro de él, ¿verdad? La soltó.

—Perdón, no es nada—cayó en viejas tácticas, sonreír falsamente y fingir que nada ha pasado. Pero esta vez, no sería muy efectivo.

—Yuya—salió de su boca casi a manera de súplica. Se arrodilló al lado del chico quedando a su altura y le miró a los ojos—perdóname, de verdad que no quería preguntarte porque sé que no es algo de lo que te gusta hablar mucho—hizo una ligera pausa para endurecer levemente su mirada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—N-No sé a qué…—se quedó sin palabras cuando la mano del de ojos grises le pasó por la mejilla llevándose agua consigo. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿D-Desde hace cuánto?

—Algo está mal contigo, siempre has estado algo…—dudó un segundo—pensativo, y lo entiendo. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho de lo que acaba de pasar y está bien, en algún momento sabremos que pasó, ¿sí? Pero no te angusties. Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo…

—N-No es eso…—negó

—¿Es por tus amigos?—Yuya volvió a negar—¿Es por Yuzu?

—No, no se trata de eso… es…—le tembló la boca de sólo tener la tentación de decirlo.

—Es…—A Yuto también le temblaron los labios de sólo pesar en esa posibilidad tan catastrófica—¿Por nosotros?

Todos pararon en ese instante, las cosas se congelaron sin dejarlas avanzar por unos instantes. El mundo entero de todos estos chicos ahora observantes de las actitudes de Yuya, dependían de sus palabras. Cualquier cosa que dijese podría destruirles o alegrarles, los poderes de la destrucción y la creación de sus sentimientos estaban en sus manos. El chico al verse abrumado por una pregunta tan sorpresiva y salida de la nada, tomo como única opción negar fervientemente con la cabeza y con las manos. Incluso cerró los ojos en señal de disculpa, dejando caer las dos lagrimitas que allí se habían quedado desde hace unos momentos.

—¡No!—negó en voz alta apenas recuperó la voz—No, claro que no, no es eso. Los quiero mucho a todos ustedes, yo en verdad que los quiero, agradezco mucho todo lo que están haciendo por mí de verdad. Ustedes no me acusarían tales sentimientos, ustedes son muy amables conmigo y no me han dejado solo a pesar de lo lastimado e inútil que estoy—habló muy rápido y de manera medianamente entendible robándole a cada uno una sonrisa en el rostro a su manera—. Ustedes… son mi mundo, nunca me harían soltar lágrimas a menos de que sean d-de felicidad—un fuerte sonrojo se armó en sus mejillas. Les había contado de sus pensamientos más profundos sobre ellos. Había sentido la desesperante necesidad de hacerlo, por unos instantes pudo sentir como todo se desmoronaba, todo lo que ellos habían hecho por él estuvo a punto de irse por el barranco, tuvo el poder absoluto sobre ellos por unos momentos. Y los había aceptado como eran.

Yuto abrazó fuertemente a Yuya. Sin decirle nada le dio a entender todo lo que necesitaba saber, cuan apoyado estaba, cuanto tenía de respaldo y quienes eran los que se lo estaban proporcionando. Yugo y Yuri volvieron a lo suyo desde entonces. Quizás porque sabían ya la conexión tan fuerte que compartían ese par o quizás porque sabían que interrumpir no sería una buena idea. ¿Quién sabe? Al fin y al cabo, son ellos los que tomaron aquella decisión.

A los pocos minutos zarparon. No hubo mayores complicaciones o retrasos. Todo fluyo cual agua en el rio y avanzaron unos cuantos metros hacia el mar abierto mientras Yuri definía que ruta debían de seguir. Yugo se tomó un pequeño descanso de estar parado y se sentó al lado del timón. Yuto y Yuya no se habían separado, simplemente ahora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro esperando a llegar tierra firme. Todo estaba siendo paz y tranquilidad entre el fuerte olor de la sal marina se impregnaba sus narices y los pequeños movimientos de las aguas inestables. Justamente cuando el chico de ojos rosas había encontrado una manera de llegar al puerto más cercano, esas voces los interrumpieron.

—¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!—el alma de Yugo se le bajó a los pies, no, esto era imposible. Esa voz podría…

—¡Esperen por favor! ¡Aún hay más sobrevivientes!—Yuto se alejó de Yuya sólo para acercarse al borde del bote, Yugo llego dos segundos después. No había dudas. Eran ellas. Todas ellas cuatro estaban allí mirándoles desde lo más alto del barranco.

—¡Rin!/¡Ruri!—gritaron al unísono. Yuya los miraba preocupado desde su puesto poco privilegiado. Apenas lograba verlos a ellos, las chicas estaban aún a lo alto del barranco así que tendría que pararse para poder verlos.

—¡Ah!—exclamó Yuri desde la cabina mientras trababa de estabilizar el bote, un pequeño descontrol se había producido, pero ninguno de ellos lo había percibido por estar concentrados en otra cosa. Logró mantener el barco estable tras el repentino abandono del otro, suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia el otro, quizás con la intención de insultarle por haberlos puesto en una situación así. Pero en cambió sólo miró allá y los observó desde lejos.

—No puede ser… ¡Yuto!—gritó Ruri llena de ilusión al por fin volver a ver a su viejo amigo—¡Yuto!

—¡Yugo!—Gritó Rin bastante asombrada de haber reconocido a su amigo desde tan lejos. Eso era algo simplemente impresionante contando con el hecho de que ninguna sabía que había pasado o porqué todo había llegado hasta ese punto.

—¡Yuto!—Esa voz le puso los pelos de punta—¡Yuya!—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yuzu lo había llamado en una situación como esta? ¿Qué razones tenía para ello? ¿Acaso era porque aún recordaba que estaban unidos? ¿Era por eso? ¿Tan si quiera ella le había creído primero?

—Yuzu…—Yuto de inmediato lo miró. Lo vio en esa esquina, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos y con ganas de pararse. Rápidamente él se acercó al originario de Standard ante la mirada de los otros dos—Ven… creo que todos nos merecemos una despedida, aunque sea visual—y ayudándolo con apoyo en el costado, Yuya se levantó y caminó con su pierna buena hasta el borde.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato simplemente mirándolas, esperando algo. Quizás queriendo que se diesen cuenta de que se irían para siempre y de que jamás volverían. Si tan sólo lo supieran… Quizás su decisión cambiaría si tan sólo lo supieran y lloraran sabiendo que no los volverían a ver. Pero no lo sabían, ellas esperaban a algo, alguna respuesta, lo que fuese. Respuesta que no recibirían jamás. Y menos con Yuya habiendo avistado a cierto sombrero negro a lo lejos.

—Vámonos…—dijo mirando a otra parte, quizás esa persona se mostraría en los próximos tres o cuatro segundo en el barranco al lado de las chicas. No quería verla, _no debía verla_ —A este paso… nosotros también nos quedaremos y… no podemos permitirnos eso.

—Yuri—Lo llamó Yuto al oírle. El aludido no respondió, simplemente enfocó su mirada en él—, acelera… salgamos de este lugar.

No hubo más palabras en realidad. Sólo desesperación por parte de los otros que no sabían porque les estaban abandonando. Eso pasaba, pero en el mundo de ellos cuatro sólo había silencio. Ni palabras, ni expresiones, ni nada. Ninguno tenía ánimos para hacer algo realmente salvo Yuri, aunque él por su parte simplemente se quedó callado esperando a que todo se diera. EL bote se alejó del lugar sin que ninguno de sus tripulantes mirase atrás. Sabían que si lo hacían, entonces querrían volver, se arrepentirían. Tomar esa decisión no sería más que un capricho, sería perjudicial para todos, sería egoísta. Y con la única persona con la que se permitirían ser egoístas ahora, sería con Yuya.

Todos se acomodaron referentes a lo querían hacer para esperar al pasar del tiempo. Yugo se fue con Yuri a navegar y a ver si su mente podía descansar un rato de todo. Se estaba controlando como nunca antes, se callaba constantemente, no decía ni comentaba nada, y apenas y soltaba gruñidos o sonidos. El de ojos fucsias en cambio se había dedicado a estar pendiente de los controles y los mapas. Él dirigía el barco dando consejos sobre que era mejor o hacia donde ir para no encontrar alguna marea o lo que fuese. Yuto y Yuya por su parte simplemente se habían quedado en el borde a mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No iban a decir más palabras. O al menos no hasta que el de Standard lo quisiese.

Cómo en esos momentos.

—Cuando era pequeño solía ir al circo…—habló mirando hacia adelante. Simplemente lo dijo, sin más y completamente perdido. Yuto se volvió hacia él dispuesto a escucharle—Mi madre me llevaba siempre que podía, no recuerdo mucho de esa época, pero… me parece que yo siempre la arrastraba allí… siempre quería ir, verlos en acción, ver a los trapecistas saltar, emocionarme por verlos ir de un lado a otro y maravillarme. Lo amaba en verdad—tragó saliva para que su garganta se aflojara un poco y le dejara hablar—. Las cosas siguieron igual por un tiempo hasta que… bueno, por una u otra razón tuve que empezar a venir con mi padre. Él… bueno… no sé realmente que fue al fin y al cabo sólo… sé que él consiguió la manera en la que me dejara de interesar por el circo. Nunca sabré como lo hizo, ya no lo voy a saber… pero… ahora mismo… no tengo nada que me identifique realmente, sólo soy… una vasija moldeada a medias por alguien que nunca me vio como… algo más que un simple portador de tendencias… creo… creo que no puedo caer más bajo. Todo lo que tengo… es… es…—se mordió el labio para evitar llorar. Pero era inútil, quería seguir hablando a susurros, decirle las cosas, decirle lo que estaba pasando con él. Ya no lo aguantaba, necesitaba dejar todo aquello simplemente saliera de él, necesitaba que todo aquello que él antes no había dicho por miedo, saliera—mi gusto menor por el circo… no sé nada más que me identifique… no sé nada más… sólo eso… el resto sólo han sido acciones que… yo… yo en verdad no quería… no quería nada de esto…. Yo… yo…. Yo realmente pensaba que eso era algo bueno… pero no era sí… seguí ciegamente un ideal... un ideal que sentía latente en mi pecho por las razones equivocadas. Jamás he hecho alguna acción grande por mi cuenta. Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo causando cierta reacción de sorpresa por parte de Yuto—, n-ni siquiera entré a los Lancers por cuenta propia… Ni siquiera eso hice… e-esto…. E-Esto…—empezó a soltar las lágrimas y las dejó fluir como ríos en sus ojos. Dolía profundamente en su pecho. Todo salía, pocas cosas se estaban quedando su en corazón. Él originario de XYZ simplemente le abrazó con fuerza y soltó apenas un murmuro, abrumado por todos los sentimientos que del originario de Standard provenían.

—Nos tienes a nosotros… tú decidiste salvarnos… eso es una hermosa acción, Yuya. La más hermosa de todas—dijo con dulzura. El otro apenas y pudo asentir se concentró sólo en calmarse y en dejar que sus lágrimas brotaran, hasta que sintiese que no le quedaba más dolor por expresar, hasta que no le quedaran más lágrimas para llorar.

Él tiempo empezó a pasar. Se iban acercando cada vez más y más a la orilla. Yugo y Yuri prefirieron dejarle su espacio a los dos de atrás, principalmente porque sabían que ahora mismo no estaban exactamente en condiciones de hacer algo, sobre todo Yugo. El ex soldado de academia no sabía tan siquiera que podría hacer, la compasión jamás se le había enseñado y lo único que sabía hacer era golpear aquello que estaba causando dolor. Esto era distinto, nadie le estaba atacando, no tenía a quien golpear. Hasta se sentía inútil en todo aquello. Suspiró imperceptiblemente. Era inútil para cualquier cosa que no tuviese que ver con una batalla.

—Creo que debería decirles que es lo que tengo pensado, ¿verdad?—se preguntó más a sí mismo que a Yugo. Este entre cerró un poco los ojos.

—Sí… deberías—dijo con un tono distante sin la más mínima intención de ser amenazador. Al cabo de un rato Yuto se encargó de llevar a Yuya hacia allá. Este último estaba algo perdido en sus propios pensamientos pero de todos modos podía responder algunos monosílabos.

—Bien… verán, no es un buen plan pero creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer—dijo con relativa calma. En realidad estaba algo nervioso—. Durante mi infancia viví en el campo junto a una familia que me quería mucho pero no se podían hacer cargo de mí, estaba pensando en ir a esa casa, queda lejos de la ciudad, pero creo que podría ser una buena opción, y más si… bueno, ninguno de nosotros quiere ser encontrado, ¿verdad?—no hubo comentarios sólo agitados de cabeza—El único problema de todo esto es que para llegar allí necesitamos algo de dinero, algo que ninguno de nosotros tiene. Creo saber una manera de conseguirlo rápidamente y no tener por qué preocuparnos por él por mucho tiempo. Pero hay un problema. Necesitamos quedarnos en algún lugar de la cuidad para conseguirlo y después ir a la casa.

—Um… entiendo…—murmuró Yuya sin darle cara en realidad.

—Tengo un lugar pensado, pero no les agradará—dijo con su misma cara seria dirigida a los otros tres—Es un viejo laboratorio de Academia—hubo algo de elevación en la tensión del ambiente, pero nada más aparte de aquello—. Allí se hicieron los primeros experimentos de tele transportación dimensional basados en cartas. Hay una enfermería y eso, allí podemos dormir, mientras nos quedamos uno o dos días en la cuidad—propuso cerrando los ojos sabiendo que la expresión de todos no le diría nada—¿Están de acuerdo?—Sólo asintieron. Nadie dijo nada, nadie opinó, y mucho menos hubo protesta alguna. Ahora mismo sólo querían dejarse llevar por la manera.

Y el destino.

-.-.-.-

—Vaya… esto… está mejor de lo que creía—soltó Yugo de la nada cuando llegaron al lugar.

Realmente, las camillas de dicho lugar eran camas de verdad, el lugar estaba algo desastre por el abandono y el tiempo pero, en realidad se veía bastante bien. Mantenía parte de su estructura original y el lugar estaba en condiciones aceptables para unos dos o tres días de estadía. Aunque para unas almas cansadas como las suyas estaba perfecto. Organizaron el lugar, cambiaron las sábanas y cobijas por unas guardadas en los armarios y limpiaron lo más posible. Empezaron cuando el sol todavía le faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar al alba y ahora estaba un poco más que oscuro. Era hora de dormir, o al menos lo era para el de Syncro y él de Standard. Porque los otros dos estarían muy ocupado.

—Yuto—dijo de la nada cuando lo vio entrar en el espacio en el que tenía la cama—, alístate, con todo y tu disco de duelos, salimos cuando acabe de contar el dinero—y siguió a lo suyo. El otro que sólo había venido a preguntar un poco por las instalaciones por curiosidad, se quedó un poco sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Vamos a salir a lo que les comenté en la tarde—aclaró sin levantar la mirada de sus cuentas de lo que habían ganado por él bote.

—¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer con un disco de duelos a mitad de la noche?—preguntó algo agresivo sin llegar a ser realmente su intención. Estaba sorprendido por aquello y no lograba unir bien las piezas, de cierta forma, eso le frustraba ligeramente.

—A tener un duelo por supuesto.

Ahora era claro.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Yuya

 _Se volvió hacia él. Pero sólo era una sombra._

—Yuya

 _Un sombra terriblemente mal formada._

—Yuya…

 _Estaba cerca de él. Demasiado cerca._

—Yuya

 _Se lo quería comer._

—¡Yuya!

Y abrió los ojos se súbito. Jadeaba fuertemente. ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto? Eso había sido un sueño, sí, pero, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? Sólo había sido una sombra, no más. Las cosas no tenían sentido en su cabeza, todo daba vueltas y vueltas. Cerró los ojos y trató de regular su respiración. En eso, una mano se posó en su mejilla.

—Yuya, tranquilo—dijo una voz suave mientras se acercaba a él le acariciaba los cabellos suavemente con la intención de clamarlo. Funcionaba con los niños del orfanato, funcionaría con él, ¿verdad?—, tranquilo—repitió otra vez en un susurro—. Fue sólo un sueño, estás a salvo. Estas a salvo—Esas palabras tan tranquilas, amables y tranquilizadoras estaban haciendo un efecto. El recién despertado estaba calmándose de a poco. Después abrió los ojos y lo miró a los suyos.

—Yugo...—dijo apenas en un murmullo y sonrió. El otro también hizo una leve sonrisa en su boca. El de ojos esmeraldas le empezó a tocar levemente en cuerpo con la intención de revisarlo. Estaba tenso.

—Yuya estás muy tenso—le señaló suavemente—, tienes que relajar un poco el cuerpo.

—Yo… no sé cómo—miró hacia otra parte. El otro lo miró por un instante y después puso una de sus manos sobre el estómago, sin agarrarlo, sólo puso la mano.

—Empuja mi mano—ordenó.

—¿Qué?—repuso suavemente sin comprender.

—Empuja mi mano con tu estómago y respiración—aclaró mirando al estómago del otro—Vamos…

—Está bien…

El de ojos rojos no sabía realmente cómo hacerlo. Lo intentó tranquilamente durante unos segundos. Fue complicado, sobre todo porque su estómago casi no empujaba la mano del originario de Syncro. Pero este lo animaba cariñosamente a hacerlo. Después de unos minutos respirando de esa manera, el cuerpo del originario de Standard se relajó.

—Ya está—sentenció con calma. El de ojos rojos le sonrió ampliamente con un ligero sonrojo—Ahora tienes que volver a dormir, necesitas dormir, ¿de acuerdo?—el otro asintió suavemente. Con una última sonrisa en la cara, se despidió en un susurro—Descansa.

Pero él otro no quería aquello.

—Yugo…—el aludido se volvió inmediatamente.

—Dime, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te incomoda la cama?—preguntó con preocupación, Yuya se le escapó una sonrisita—Porque si es así puedo ayudarte a cambiar de cama—se ofreció y después soltó un susurro—y pegarle al Idiota por darte una cama incómoda.

—No—se rio un poco más—, no es eso—enrojeció un poco más—, ¿p-podrías quedarte conmigo hasta quedarme dormido?

—Oh… está bien...—no se sorprendió tanto como pensó que lo haría. Quizás era por su experiencia con los niños. El de ojos esmeraldas se buscó una sillita y se puso directamente a su lado. Se quedaron callados sin decir mucho por un rato. Al de ojos rojos no le estaba entrando el sueño y sólo podía observar al otro con su mirada perdida en el universo.

—Um… ¿Estás bien?—preguntó algo preocupado de repente. No respondía y sólo se había quedado allí. Le era algo extraño a decir verdad.

—¿Te han dicho que pareces un niño?

…

¿A qué venía todo aquello?

—¿E-Eh?

—Si… te pareces un poco a un niño—cambió su objetivo de vista (si es que alguna vez lo tuvo) y miró al suelo—. Tienes un corazón muy puro, eres amable con nosotros sin importar que haya pasado antes e… e intentas que todos nos llevemos bien. Crees en nosotros, incluso si no te lo hemos demostrado correctamente…—una sonrisa se formó en sus labios—gracias… gracias por todo en serio.

Yuya simplemente se había quedado sin palabras.

—G-Gracias a ustedes por… no abandonarme…—apenas pudo mencionar aquello. Eso fue lo mejor que le pudo decir a Yugo en esos momentos. Una parte de su corazón se había conmovido enormemente.

—Jamás lo haríamos, jamás lo haría—más que una corrección parecía una reafirmación. Un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Yuya. Yugo, lo alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Su vista ahora, estaba posada en él—. ¿Tienes frío?

—Sólo un poco…—desvió la mirada.

—Ven, déjame acostarme a tu lado.

Ahora sí, Yuya se quedó sin palabras.


	6. Lo que hemos pasado

Despertó soñoliento acurrucado en el centro de la cama con un cuerpo a su lado. No pudo moverse mucho más por toda la vergüenza que sentía. Apenas y abrió los ojos para verlo a la cara, tuvo que cerrarlos para evitar sonrojarse más, ciertamente se sentía muy bien poder despertar así, con alguien a su lado, y más después de la pesadilla que había vivido.

Realmente esta se había sentido tan real… no podría tan siquiera intentar saber que era, porque no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de porque había sido. ¿Por su padre? ¿Por la situación? ¿Zarc acaso? No lo sabía con certeza. Y si eso había sido suficiente para hacerle despertar con lágrimas, algo muy malo había sido. Lo que sea que fuese, tenía a Yuya algo miedoso, esas pesadillas no significaban nada a futuro, sino hacia el pasado, tendría que ser algo que él temiera mucho. Pero ese algo no tenía forma, sólo era un bulto negro en medio de su cabeza que no lo dejaba ver.

Algo se movió a su lado. Supo entonces que debía quedarse lo más quieto posible si no quería que lo descubriera despierto. Porque entonces el no sabría qué hacer. Esta situación le daba mucha vergüenza. Quizás con Yuto sería menor… No, con Yuto quizás sería peor. Y cómo si la vergüenza de Yuya no fuese suficiente, Yugo le puso una mano en la mejilla y se la acarició suavemente. Al de ojos rojos le gusto tanto aquella suave caricia que sonrió sin darse cuenta. Al de ojos esmeraldas le enterneció esta acción.

—Buenos días Yuya—se llevó el asombro del otro que no se había dado cuenta de que había sido descubierto—, ¿no tuviste más pesadillas?—Yuya se encogió ligeramente y entreabrió los ojos para mirar hacia abajo lo más que pudiese, y así evitar su mirada—¿Yuya?

—N-No… no soñé con nada—respondió en un murmuro ignorando lo sonrojadas que estaban sus mejillas. Miró a otro lado—. Gracias por acompañarme—murmuró en un todo bajo muy personal. Para que solo ellos dos fueran capaces de oírle.

—Cuando lo necesites Yuya—sólo lo miró sin esperar realmente a que le devolviese la mirada—, las pesadillas son algo que se puede evitar, sobre todo si no estás sólo—el de ojos rojos le miró intrigado—. Cuando te sientes seguro durmiendo, no es tan fácil tener pesadillas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó con genuino interés—¿Es por qué estabas en el orfanato?—preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado en realidad. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio la cara de confusión del chico.

—¿Cómo sabes que estuve en un orfanato?—preguntó. Cualquier persona pensaría que se debería de bajar la cabeza y mostrar vergüenza hacia lo que él estaba refiriéndose, se pensaría que Yugo debería se sentirse terriblemente incómodo por saber que era un chico sin padres. Pero no era así, en realidad, el de ojos esmeraldas daba la impresión de que ese no era el problema.

—Ah…—pudo modular sin realmente saber que decir. Estaba lívido por todo aquello—Yo… bueno…

—¿Lo viste cuando conectamos la mente de todos nosotros en una? O lo que sea que haya pasado en ese momento…—alzó una ceja mientras se apoyaba sobre su codo derecho para así poder ver mejor al otro. Este último apenas y pudo asentir suavemente—Supongo que tiene sentido… pero… no logré ver nada tuyo en realidad—Yuya sólo le miró captando de cierta manera su incredibilidad por verlo saltar paulatinamente del tema—. Tú… ¿podrías contarme algo de ti?—la emoción se notó levemente en su voz. El de ojos rojos tambaleó un poco en su respuesta.

—En realidad no hay mucho que contar, sólo… cosas que no son demasiado agradables en realidad—murmuró suavemente.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó casi con inocencia. El proveniente de Standard sabía que él no sabía nada de aquello, al fin y al cabo, el único que comprendía totalmente su sufrimiento era Yuto.

—Bueno… si…—pensó que se había decepcionado de él. Bajó la mirada con la intención de que su flequillo ocultase su mirada.

—Umm… ¿La copa de la amistad tampoco fue agradable?—preguntó algo intrigado. Algo en la cabeza de Yuya hizo Clic. Quizás, eso era lo que quería saber desde un principio.

—No, no, bueno, no tanto—levantó un poco la cabeza. Soltó una risita nerviosa sin saber que decir realmente—. Fue más bien... una locura. Los Commons se rebelaron contra los Tops.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!—preguntó con asombro—¡Imposible! Ellos no harían algo así tan de repente—hizo una ligera pausa para pensar—Aunque también la copa estaba causando… mucha controversia. Sobre todo por ti y lo que pasaba con Roger, el director de Security…

—No me lo recuerdes—pidió en un murmuro bajo. Yugo de inmediato se arrepintió.

—Lo siento, digo cosas sin pensar—suspiró—. Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes—respondió después de un momento—, no lo sabías.

—De todos modos lo siento—Yuya decidió cambiar de tema para evitar que él se sintiese peor.

—Aunque… todo terminó bien, Commons y Tops se reconciliaron—sonrió inconscientemente—. Todos se aceptaron y ahora creen que pueden vivir juntos en paz. Ellos realmente dejaron de creer que revelarse era la mejor opción así que… las cosas se arreglaron.

—Wow… me gustaría ver eso—dijo con cierto tono risueño—. Jamás imaginé que podría pasar—miró al infinito con una expresión de nostalgia y anhelo—. ¿Cómo fue? ¿A través de un duelo? ¿Security tuvo algo que ver? ¿Jack Atlas tuvo algo que ver?—preguntó con ilusión.

—Security… no… sobre el duelo y Jack Atlas… sí, él tuvo algo que ver—respondió en un murmuro.

—¿En serio?—preguntó con aún más interés—¿Con quién tuvo el duelo?—tenía una respuesta en mente, pero era sólo una corazonada, no creía posible que se cumpliera, o al menos no del todo. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos sueños que tuvo no dejaban las cosas claras.

—Bueno, yo estaba peleando contra él—dijo en voz baja, sólo para que el sonido se escuchara sólo entre ellos—. Yo… llegué a la final de la Friendship Cup.

—Oh…—sus ojos se abrieron en asombro. No se lo podía creer, el chico que estaba en frete suyo era el finalista de uno de los torneos más importantes de toda su historia. Aún no podía creerlo—Ahora eres mi héroe…

—¿Q-Qué?—tartamudeó un poco al hablar debido al asombro producido por tan repentina frase—¿P-Por qué?

—¡Llegaste hasta la final de la copa de la amistad! ¡Eres casi como el Rey!—menciona con entusiasmo. Yuya le sonrió de manera cálida—¡Has logrado algo que siempre he querido desde que era niño!—pero de repente su emoción se esfumó. Yuya se asustó, pensó que había hecho algo mal—Entonces tú… peleaste con Jack Atlas.

—Eh… si…—afirmó no muy seguro de a dónde iba Yugo con todo aquello.

—Mmm… tú… ¿te hiciste mucho daño cuando te caíste?—preguntó con un tono inseguro y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Caerme? ¿Te refieres al primer duelo que tuve?—Yuya alzó una ceja.

—No, no, en la final…—cerró un momento los ojos y después arrugó el rostro ligeramente—¿También te caíste la primera vez? ¡¿En serio?!—abrió los de sobre manera—¿¡Estás bien?! Esas caías son terribles si no tienes protección, y ese traje no tenía nada de eso—Yugo empieza a revisar a Yuya de una manera algo exagerada tocándolo un poco—. Demonios, esos organizadores no pudieron hacer nada contigo, esperan que todos podamos estar en armonía y no le dan a nadie una D-Wheel, ¿cómo esperan que salgas bien después de esto? Eso no tiene sentido, ninguno en lo absoluto—suspiró mientras seguía toqueteando suavemente al otro. El de ojos rojos tenía un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas por el tacto del otro—. No tienen sentido, ellos y sus estúpidas leyes no tienen sentido, sólo se sientan en donde sea que se sientes y asumen las cosas…

—Ah… Yugo…

—¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle algo así a ti?—preguntó con cierto fastidio—Siquiera algunas coderas o rodilleras. Pero estar sin protección adecuada en un Turbo duelo es de lo peor que puede haber… cómo si no les bastara con enviarnos a un basurero a trabajar—rodó los ojos. Yuya puso sus manos en el pecho de Yugo y empujó suavemente—. ¿Yuya?

—Estoy bien… no me caí de nuevo, sólo casi me estrello un par de veces, pero está bien, era un piloto automático, no hay de qué preocuparse—dijo mirando a algún otro lado para evitar más vergüenza. Ese chico le causaba bastante vergüenza por la manera sobreprotectora que tenía con él. Aunque para que mentir, Yuto también era un poco así. Pero toquetearlo tanto lo estaba incomodando ligeramente.

—Pero te caíste dos veces en poco tiempo en un Turbo duelo—alegó mirándole con un brillo preocupado en sus ojos. Yuya quitó sus manos del pecho porque el otro había entendido el mensaje y había quitado sus manos de él—, en serio creo que debes…

—¿Por qué dos veces?—preguntó con intriga.

—Ya sabes…—rodó un poco los ojos sin saber que decir realmente—Las dos veces que perdiste con el Rey—trató de sonar lo más amable posible tratando de no llegar a herirlo por las derrotas.

—Pero… Sólo he perdido una vez contra Jack Atlas—dice algo confundido. El otro se le quedó mirado por unos instantes, totalmente impactado. El de ojos rojos repasó mentalmente la conversación que acababan de tener. Entonces lo entendió, este chico no sabía en realidad que él había ganado la Friendship Cup, pero, ¿cómo? Si no estaba mal, en el sueño que él tuvo y que logró cambiarlo todo, Yugo lo sabía de alguna manera, pero ahora parecía que no. Entonces…. ¿Todo lo que vivieron en los sueños era una ilusión? ¿Él realmente no había hecho nada de ello? ¿No había hablado con ellos en verdad? ¿Todo era algo que sólo él mismo sabía? Pero aquello no explicaba porque todos ellos eran tan protectores con él, las cosas paraban de tener sentido. Antes tenía la justificación del sueño pero ahora no. Por qué ellos se estaban quedando con él.

—¿D-De verdad?—preguntó totalmente incrédulo, Yuya no alcanzó a responder—Ósea que lo que vi antes de despertar no era sólo una confusión, era verdad—se acercó sigilosamente sin tocarlo—. Todo es verdad, realmente tú… eres un gran duelista

—¿Confusión? ¿De qué hablas?—preguntó.

—Creía que lo que me habías mostrado era mentira, realmente todo fue tan irreal… no me creía nada—divagó sin verle a los ojos—. Pensé que sólo había sudo una corazonada, pero—sonrió—me alegro de que no lo fuera, de que lo que tú me dices es verdad y no una ilusión—y lo abrazó fuertemente, no tuvo mucho cuidado en verdad. Estaba feliz, muy feliz porque sabía que lo que le había mostrado aquel chico en aquella visión tan rara que tuvo entre sus sueños era real. Porque las cosas no tendrán que ser las mismas nunca más, y aunque él no fuera capaz de disfrutarlo, se alegraba mucho por los niños de su orfanato, se alegraba de que City ahora estuviese mejor y fuera un lugar perfecto para las personas soñadoras. Cómo él—Gracias.

En realidad le había salido un poco seco y falta de sentimientos. No lo quería, pero salió, era lo mejor que había podido dar en esos momento donde su mente se quedaba estancada en pensamientos sobre él mismo. ¿Y ahora qué harían? Estaban buscando un refugio con el Idiota, pero ¿después que harían? ¿Se quedarían allí estancados para siempre? ¿Sin más? ¿Se iban a quedar estancados… para siempre? No le molestaba acompañar a Yuya y a Yuto, pero si a Yuri, era un ser que simplemente no cabía en su cabeza. Había hecho cosas terribles en el pasado, y siempre se estaba refugiando en la idea de que no era él mismo. Al menos se había disculpado, pero eso no bastaba. Nunca bastaría. Había roto su relación con Rin de una manera permanente, aunque fuese su culpa en cierto modo. Negó silenciosamente, él había decidido este camino, él lo había hecho de esta manera. No era cómo si el de ojos fucsias lo hubiese obligado. No podía culpar a otros de sus decisiones, sería absurdo.

—Yo… sólo hice lo que creí correcto—dijo en un susurro sonriendo suavemente, alegre por saber que hizo algo bueno por ese chico. Se quedaron abrazados por un rato, mientras veían al tiempo pasar cada uno por su lado. Las cosas estaban calmadas ahora, no se oía mucho, y los otros dos no aparecían por ninguna parte, no se oían. Yuya nunca llegó al extremo de preocuparse por que simplemente no le parecía importante, o al menos no ahora que estaba con Yugo de esta manera. Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos suavemente sobre el otro. Todo habría seguido perfectamente, hasta que un cansado chico de ojos fucsia se acercó hasta el umbral de la improvisada puerta que tenían. Tocó para llamar su atención, a lo cual los dos se volvieron hacia él.

—Vamos a comer—dijo serio y sereno. Tenía un aspecto cansado y unas ligeras bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Yuya se preocupó un poco por ello, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Yuri se retiró a paso lento hacia otra habitación, probablemente a despertar a Yuto.

Sólo se miraron con intriga y sin decir nada se levantaron para ir a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—Sus amigos ya volvieron a la tierra firme—informó Yuri cuando todos estaban a punto de irse a hacer cualquier cosa para matar el rato. Su improvisado desayuno les había hecho bien a sus estómagos.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Yuya, que pareció el único capaz de hablar. Yugo se había quedado pensativo mientras que Yuto apenas y estaba con los pies sobre la tierra. Nada de pensamientos coherentes salían de su cabeza.

—Llegaron por el crucero transportador de Academia, quizás estaba a punto de entregar alguna otra carga de estudiantes o lo que fuera—informó mirando a un punto indefinido del espacio—. Algunos llegaron vendados y con rasguños menores—bostezó de repente sin hacerse notar—. No escuché nada de lamentos por gente muerta así que… creo que no hubo pérdidas.

—P-Pero yo… ummm vi una mano—dijo Yuya con un ligero escalofrío en su espalda.

—Quizás si murió gente, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto—sus ojos se bajaron un poco por el cansancio—, o al menos no de la gente que oí—volvió a bostezar—. Tengo información incompleta.

—… ¿viste a Serena?...—dudó antes de preguntar—¿o a Yuzu?

—Las vi a las cuatro—dijo de manera algo soñolienta—parecían desesperadas por buscarnos, no sé qué es lo que tramaban, ninguna de ellas parecía herida. Incluso gritaron sus nombres—Y soltó otro bostezo. Los otros dos, que aparentemente estaban envueltos en sus propios sentimientos, levantaron la cabeza y le dirigieron sólo la mirada de sus ojos—Nos estaban buscando, creo que quieren reencontrarse con ustedes—Yuya sonrió un poco pensando en cuan importantes debían de ser para ellas, pero entristeció. Sabía que no podrían volver a verse jamás—. Así que…—bostezó nuevamente—si van a salir, salgan encapuchados y mantengan un bajo perfil, tenemos que quedarnos un día más pero no quiero que tengan una mala experiencia si nos encuentran…

—Gracias Yuri—el aludido simplemente asintió ya con poca energía en su cuerpo.

—Bien, iré a dormir, cuando despierte necesito que hablemos de algo—anunció mientras se levantaba de su incómodo asiento y se iba de la habitación.

—Um… descansa—dijo Yuya con voz suave. Cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, miró a Yuto con un gesto interrogante.

—Salió en la mañana—dijo tranquilo mientras él también se paraba, sus gestos si parecían cansados pero en menor medida, pero al igual que Yuri, sus instintos parecían estar bajos y muy poco despiertos—. Pensé que se quedaría a dormir más tiempo después de lo de anoche pero… creo que no.

—¿Qué hicieron anoche?—preguntó Yugo después de un momento de silencio corto.

—Salimos a tener duelos—se llevó la sorpresa de los dos.

—¿Duelos?—preguntó el de Standard arrugando ligeramente el rostro.

—¿En la noche? ¿Estaban en problemas acaso?—preguntó Yugo dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos influidos por su ciudad y Security.

—Algo así—suspiró, no muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho—, tuvimos duelos callejeros, o algo por el estilo—Yuya se sorprendió ligeramente. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas, pero se abstuvo totalmente de cualquier comentario. Supuso que lo hacían para ganar dinero y eso. Se dispuso a creer que eso era necesario para conseguir lo que se necesitaba. O al menos lo que Yuri pusiese considerar correcto.

—¿Apostaron?—preguntó el de ojos esmeraldas mirando con cierto tono interrogante.

—Casi toda la noche en realidad—dijo como si nada—, no sé qué tanto ganamos, no sé cómo es la moneda de esta dimensión así que Yuri lo sabrá. Aunque presumo que no es suficiente, tenemos que ir hoy también—casi se le oyó respirar. Yuya supo porque, sabía lo en desacuerdo que debía de estar con esas técnicas. Pero supuso que todo era por una buena causa. Sólo con ese pensamiento pudo aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

—Entiendo—dijo Yugo suspirando. No dijo nada más, nadie dijo nada más. No era como si hubiese algo de lo que todos quisieran hablar.

.-.-.-.-.

Todos miraban con detenimiento el lugar en el que estaban, no podrían estar más intrigados. Un lugar que estaba repleto de cajas archivadoras rotas y con cartas blancas esparcidas por el suelo les daba una sensación de extrañeza bastante grande. Yuri los había llevado allí para hablar, pero no entendían porque no podían hablar en el mismo lugar en el que habían comido o porque no pudieron hablar mientras almorzaban. Era algo misterioso, pero todos se dejaron llevar por él. Bueno, Yugo se dejó llevar por Yuya.

Soltó aire escandalosamente antes de cualquier cosa.

—No sé ni cómo empezar…—Yuri miró a varios puntos en el suelo y después miró al chico cargado en la espalda del duelista de Syncro—¿Alguno de ustedes quiere volver a su dimensión?

Apenas habían empezado la charla y ya estaban todos muy impactados. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

—¿A qué viene eso?—preguntó Yugo un poco agresivo.

—Hay una manera de ir a cualquiera de sus dimisiones. Podemos ir si ustedes lo quieren, yo no tengo problema realmente—dijo sin realmente amenazar, sólo estaba sugiriendo. Yuya era el único del que esperaba una respuesta positiva, lo hubiese preguntado sólo a él, pero quería ser… amable con ese par—. Aquí hay cartas de tele trasporte, se pueden usar.

—Pero tu dijiste que este lugar era un laboratorio antiguo—repuso Yuto más con duda que con malicia.

—¿No crees que eso es peligroso?—preguntó el de ojos esmeralda algo tenso.

—En la manera más básica de viajar entre dimensiones—había llegado un momento en el cuál el chico estaba tan nervioso por lo que podían pensar ellos tres se su idea tan loca, que tuvo que empezar a usar el escenario para caminar de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse un poco, durante esta caminata, empezó también a recoger cartas a su alrededor—. Pero la abandonaron por cuestiones de comodidad, más no porque fuera insegura.

—¿Qué?—Yugo cuestionó.

—Fabricar cartas era algo costoso—movió su mano en círculos para tratar de explicarse—, Academia le estaba costando mucho la fabricación de cartas, a la vez el Arc Area Proyect y el Revival Zero. Leo decidió que debía de existir otra manera de viajar entre dimensiones.

—Allí empezaron a usar sólo los discos de duelo…—dedujo Yuto llevándose una mano a su mentón.

—Y también algunas máquinas de transporte—agregó el de ojos rojos mientras se agachaba para recoger un ejemplar de las cartas de viaje. La miró con detenimiento—. Esta es una de Standard, es ligeramente rara de encontrar…

—Espera… ¿viajaron a mi dimensión desde antes?—preguntó Yuya que había vuelto a la conversación después de estar ausente por un tiempo—ósea que… ¿Sora no fue el primero?

—¿Shiun'in? ¿Sora Shiun'in?—preguntó Yuri arrugando ligeramente el rostro, negó con la cabeza—No, los primeros en viajar por las dimensiones tenían la misión de revisar cómo era la situación en cada una—hizo una ligera pausa y miró a yuto, casi cómo su le estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar—. Además, también tenían que ver cuál era la más factible para… bueno, el Arc Area Proyect.

Yuya miró al chico de la dimensión XYZ con preocupación. Temía que una parte sensible de sus sentimientos fuera tocada de manera brusca y doliente. Sin embargo, ese chico, con un semblante serio y ligeramente tenso, decidió hablar.

—¿Por qué Heartland?—preguntó—¿Por qué nosotros?—exigía ante el asombro de los presentes en la sala. Yuri soltó un suspiro, no por la actitud de Yuto, sino más bien por lo que habían hecho las personas en las que alguna vez creyó. Sólo habían destrozado vivas, sueños y esperanzas. Eso no era ser un héroe, era ser un destructor, un destructor de inocentes que realmente jamás debieron pasar por algo cómo aquello.

—Era la mejor candidata, no me mal intérpretes, creo que eres un buen duelista—divagó esperando a que Yuto le entendiese—, pero tu ciudad y sus métodos de invocación… Bueno, digamos que Leo no pudo dejar pasar por alto aquella debilidad—no miraba al otro, quizás estaba destrozado y no podía hacer nada más allá de contarle la verdad—. En Standard estaba el hijo de Leo, no creo que él quisiera ser detenido por su propio hijo, cómo… estuvo a punto de pasar… creo—divagó en detalles menores—. Y aunque Syncro era otra buena opción, sus duelistas tenían demasiada fuerza, crear una guerra sería mucho más complicado.

—Comprendo…—murmuró Yuto recogiendo una carta del suelo y mirándola con detenimiento. Era blanca totalmente, pero sus se jugaba con la luz se podía ver una pequeña etiqueta con XYZ impregnado en ella—Quisiera volver a Heartland—sentenció con seguridad después de un rato—, no ahora, pero si me gustaría ir más adelante, cuando la ciudad ya esté construida nuevamente—dijo con cansancio ligero impregnado en su voz.

—Está bien—dijo Yuri con tranquilidad—, toma, son de las más abundantes—y le estiró unas 7 cartas que él tomó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tantas?—preguntó confundido.

—Porque no iras a tu dimensión solo, ¿verdad? Además también están las de regreso—Yuto asintió agradeciendo profundamente. Aunque no estuviera seguro del método para trasportarse, de todos modos quería ir, quería verla una vez más. Incluso si era peligroso. Yugo bufó ligeramente—¿También quieres volver, Yugo?

—Un poco—bufa otra vez con más fuerza—, pero cómo Yuto, que no sea ahora, iré después, quiero ver cómo mi ciudad es una por primera vez… pero aún no creo que sea el momento.

—Comprendo, toma—Yuri se acercó hasta el chico que tenía cargado al de Standard y le puso las cartas en un bolsillo como si nada. Yugo se tensó al sentir la cercanía del otro, pero no se opuso. Iba a agradecer pero su orgullo era más fuerte. Sólo asintió levemente—. ¿Yuya?—Todos de volvieron hacia el chico de ojos rojos—¿Tú… quieres volver?

El agarre que tenía sobre Yugo se incrementó ligeramente.

—Sí…. Pero… no quiero verme con mi padre, si es que aún sigue vivo—miró a otra parte—, no creo que podamos ir...

—Oh… es verdad…—murmuró el chico de ojos fucsia.

—¿Por qué no vamos hoy?—preguntó Yugo—Apenas llegaron del crucero, no creo que se vayan todos esta misma noche a sus dimensiones, ¿verdad?

—Tiene razón—asintió Yuto—, además, si te están buscando no creo que se vayan sin saber qué es lo que te ha pasado. Hoy es única oportunidad que tenemos.

—Bueno yo…—se mordió ligeramente el labio—No sé, no sé ni siquiera que es lo que quiero hacer al volver, sólo sé que quiero ir a casa, pero… no sé qué es lo que quiera además de eso…

—Si esa es la situación… ¿No crees que sería mejor ir y averiguarlo en vez de quedarte con la incertidumbre?—repuso Yugo.

—Yo… tienes razón—sus ojos rojos miraron de un lado a otro.

—Haremos lo que tú quieras Yuya—dijo Yuto suavemente.

—No vamos a obligarte a ir si no quieres—Yuri negó ligeramente.

—¿Ustedes me acompañaran?—preguntó aunque la respuesta fuese muy obvia. Todos asintieron suavemente con sonrisas en su cara—E-Esta bien… vayamos.

-.-.-.-.

—Bien, ¿necesitas algo más?—peguntó Yuto con preocupación. Yuya negó sonriente, cómo si esa sonrisa fuese lo suficiente para agradecerle por todo—¿Seguro de que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo? Aún no puedes caminar bien.

—Estaré bien… además, me gustaría darle un último adiós a mi habitación y llevarme un par de cosas, pero… quiero hacerlo sólo—explicó de manera sincera. Yuto asintió.

—Está bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos afuera esperándote—Yuya asintió. El de ojos grises no pudo evitar contenerse y besó al menor en la frente. Se llevó el sonrojo y asombro del aludido. Ese pequeño tacto cálido y ligeramente húmedo le había agradado de sobre manera—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, ¿está bien?

Yuto se puso la capucha y salió por la ventana como si nada. Yuya no pudo quitarse la sonrisa tonta de su rostro y de dejó caer sobre su cama una última vez. Dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez. Se acurrucó suavemente sobre ella y disfrutó del aroma a detergente que estaba impregnado sobre ella. Ese era el detergente favorito de su madre que ahora descansaba en su alcoba unas habitaciones más allá. Las cosas estaban en calma, todo estaba callado y bastante pacífico. Las cosas en esta dimensión no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo tan amena como la recordaba, o al menos así era en su casa.

Con cuidado levantó el torso nuevamente sintió cómo algunas cuerdas que lo amarraban fervientemente se iban dejándole libre.

¿Por dónde debería empezar? Había tantas cosas en su habitación que ni siquiera sabía que quería conservar. Se las ingenió para ponerse sobre el suelo y andar de rodillas para movilizarse y para alcanzar una maleta que no usaba desde hacía siglos. Se quitó su camiseta y entró al closet en busca de alguna otra prenda que pudiese usar. Hubo un par de cosas que le llamaron la atención desde su posición, a decir verdad no recordaba que tenía tantas capas para la lluvia. Las miró intrigado y sin mucho pensar las llevó todas a su maleta. Quizás le servirían de algo. Entre el más absoluto silencio oyó el crujir de unas tablas, se quedó totalmente quieto esperando que no fuese más que un simple sonido que escuchó por casualidad. Miró a los lados con paranoia y se quedó en esa posición un par de momentos mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Cuando por fin su mente le permitió pensar en que sólo había sido un espejismo creado por su miedo. Suspiro de alivio. Volvió a lo suyo en la tenue luz que tenía. Se puso al final una camiseta negra manga larga que no usaba desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y se llevó un par de pantalones más y otras camisetas del estilo anteriormente mencionado. Se cambió de zapatos suavemente cuidando su herida. Dejó los pobres zapatos destrozados de Allen a un lado de su Closet y los miró disculpándose mentalmente por el estado de los mismos. Tanto su cinturón como sus amadas googles, que yacían destrozadas sobre su cabeza, también fueron dejados a un lado. Miró un poco más y también decidió llevar consigo algo de ropa interior para no tener que preocuparse por ello. Llevó un par de artículos de limpieza personal y se cargó la mochila a la espalda. Con cuidado se dirigió nuevamente hasta la ventana. Lo hizo lentamente para recordar los buenos momentos que había vivido allí adentro, miró también su disco de duelos pensando en todo lo que dejaría atrás, las cosas que ya nunca más vería, lo amigo que jamás volverían verle. Le iban a recordar como un chico hijo de un gran artista que un día simplemente desapareció. No le pareció tan malo a decir verdad. Así que suspiró y miró una vez más hacia la puerta de su habitación.

No, había algo más que quería hacer.

Mucho más rápido que cuando se dirigió a la ventana o al closet, Yuya se acercó al Poster de su padre y lo arrancó con ira, para que no quedase nada en su recuerdo, nada de un poster en su casa, nada de péndulos, nada de nada. No lo quería en su mente, no lo quería en su vida, nunca más.

Y la puerta se abrió bruscamente ante él.

Yoko Sakaki y Yuya se quedaron viendo un momento. La mujer no se esperaba tener al chico en ese momento. Y menos en esas condiciones. Se iba a lanzar a sus brazos, se lo iba a abrazar tan fuerte que desearía nunca más volver a irse. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero se quedó muy descolocada al ver la cara de horror de Yuya al verla.

—¿Yuya?—preguntó dando un paso adentro de la habitación mientras el chico apenas ´podía arrastrarse hacia atrás presa del pánico de ser descubierto—Yuya has vuelto—sonrió con amabilidad. Yuya se sintió terrible, esto no era su culpa, ella no tenía que pagar nada. Pero aun así recibiría lo mismo que los demás. Ella siempre fue una buena madre. No se echaría para atrás, pero esto le comería la cabeza un buen rato.

—L-Lo siento—murmuró inaudiblemente, Yoko no lo escuchó, nunca lo haría. Dio otro paso hacia adelante.

Tras otro desplazamiento torpe hacia atrás, un monstruo se apareció justo en frente suyo. No tenía brazos ni mucho menos pies, tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico que podía llegar a ser amable hasta cierto punto. Si no te agarraba por sorpresa. Tanto Yoko como Yuya gritaron y se echaron para atrás en un intento por alejarse de aquello que los había asustado. Pero tuvieron destinos distintos. La de cabellos amarillos y naranjas fue a parar a al suelo, mientras que el del cabellos rojos y verdes terminó en los pies de aquel que había invocado al supuesto fantasma. Al menor lo agarraron de los hombros por un momento sólo para después cargarlo al estilo princesa y llevárselo de allí de la manera más rápida posible. Fue fuertemente apretado contra el pecho del que lo tenía agarrado. El de ojos rojos supo quién era desde un principio, no hacía falta tan quiera mirarle para averígualo. Se quedó allí, sobre su pecho con la maleta improvisada que había hecho, siendo cargado por el chico de ojos grises mientras se alejaban para siempre de la casa de su infancia.

-.-.-.-

Su rostro aún empapado de lágrimas dormitaba sobre el regazo del chico que vivió la guerra. Sus cabellos eran suavemente acariciados por el mismo mientras los demás sólo permanecían allí. No estaban esperando nada en particular, sólo estaban mirando al de Standard llorar y calmarse de a poco. Realmente sólo Yuto lo entendía y Yuri a medias, pero Yugo estaba totalmente desentendido de lo que le pasaba. El de ojos fucsias sabía que tenían que salir a combatir, faltaba algo de dinero por conseguir, y él no creyó que quisieran quedarse un día más allí, en medio de todo lo que respiraba Academia. No quería irse, pero también era inútil si se quedaba, y el Idiota era el único que lo podía entender a pesar de todo. Él también era algo inservible en esta escena. Porque al fin y al cabo era algo de sólo ellos dos.

Muy a su pesar suspiró.

—Yugo—lo llamó no demasiado fuerte. El aludido tardo un par de segundos en volverse hacia el otro—, acompáñame.

—Pero Yuya…

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí—dijo casi con una mueca—. Ven conmigo, hay algo que hay que hacer, podemos ser útiles en otra parte.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó intrigado. Yuri miró a los dos chicos que se encontraban juntos. Yuto le miraba de vuelta.

—Hablemos afuera—sentenció levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a otra habitación. Yugo le siguió después de vacilar un poco.

El de ojos grises agradeció mentalmente y volvió su vista al de ojos rojos. Escuchó a lo lejos una conversación que después se volvió un combate de palabras. Suspiró suavemente, sólo esperaba que no despertasen al chico o que al menos no perturbaran sus pensamientos aún más. A este punto no sabía si estaba dormido o sólo tenía la cabeza allí; esperando, pensado, llorando o tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Un agarre débil de su mano le hizo salir de su momentáneo despiste.

—¿Crees que me perdone?—preguntó con la voz algo ronca, una voz que no había parado de tener en estos últimos dos días.

—Claro que sí—repuso con voz suave—, es tu madre, y deberá de entenderte.

—Pero yo estoy… abandonándola, yo...— apretó un poco—La estoy dejando a merced de la compañía de Yusho y él… él va a dejar sola a mamá… Lo siento… me siento culpable yo…

—Oye… estoy seguro de que ella te comprende, y lo entenderá, no te tienes que torturar la mente con ello…—hizo que levantase su torso para quedar de frete y así abrazarlo protectoramente—Ella lo entenderá, haces esto por ella y otras personas, ¿verdad?—le dio suaves masajes en la espalda. El pobre chico parecía que era una fuente con toda el agua del mundo, porque las lágrimas caían y caían. No parecían tener fin, o al menos no uno que Yuto pudiese ver con claridad—. Tú no quieres abandonarla Yuya, pero las cosas se han dado de esta manera y tienes que tomar otro rumbo, eso no es abandonar Yuya. La manera en la que hacemos las cosas es para proteger a personas como ella, y… es preferible que esto pase que haya algo aún peor… ¿no crees?—el aludido asintió. No podría seguir de pie de no ser por ellos.

Seguía sin entender cómo la oscuridad jamás le había consumido. Un chico cómo él era una presa perfecta. Algo muy bueno tenía Yuya por dentro. Una luz tan fuerte que nunca se apagaría para dejar paso a la oscuridad. Una luz tan sempiterna que jamás lograría entender del todo la palabra efímera.

-.-.-.

Tomó aire de manera desesperada y abrió los ojos. Levantó el torso de manera rápida. Respiró unos instantes de manera exagerada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se tardó unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba corporalmente. Sus latidos fueron bajando parcialmente de ritmo. Y se sintió mucho más calmado después de un rato. Se volvió a acostar sobre la cómoda cama mientras mira al techo pensando en la nada.

Su propia mano se puso en arriba de sus ojos sin extrañarse que estuviesen empapados.

¿Hasta cuándo iba a soñar con esto?

¿Hasta cuándo iba a tener que atormentarse la mente?

—Yuya—le llamó Yuto a su lado. El aludido no se movió. Sólo trató de no sollozar más—, tranquilo. Todo está bien—una de las manos del chico oscuro que descansaba a su lado se posó sobre la del otro. Una calidez se sintió en todo el cuerpo del chico—, no ha pasado nada malo, sólo ha sido un sueño, un mal sueño.

—Es horrible… es que es horrible—arrugó el rostro y habló con voz rota—. No podía… no podía parar yo… yo realmente..

—No hables más Yuya—le ordenó suavemente mientras se acercaba un poco más al cuerpo del otro—, no necesitas recordarlo, no sí te causa tanto dolor. Estas bien ahora, las cosas están bien ahora, no necesitas preocuparte por lo demás. Todo estará bien, todo estará muy bien… pero necesito que te calmes.

—Yo…—sollozó—Yo…—Yuto logró retirar la mano del chico de sus ojos y ponerla a un lado, entre medias también se puso encima de él, para que sólo se concentrase en él—Y-Yuto…

—Todo va a estar bien—y le besó en la mejilla—. Tú vas a estar bien

Yuya le abrazó. Esperaba que una vez más, la seguridad que desprendía el otro fuese suficiente para evitar volver a ver esas pesadillas.

Ver a Zarc totalmente fuera de control era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta.


	7. Nuestra Unión

Después de unos minutos de sentirse frio, logró despertar. Estaba solo en la habitación. Yuto no parecía estar por ningún lado, pero estaba tan adormecido que no lo notó al principio. Con gran dificultad, se sentó encima de la cama con pereza, más no dejó el lugar, no podía caminar y mucho menos se atrevía tan siquiera a tocar el suelo con los pies, no después de todo lo que Yugo le había dicho sobre cuidarse el pie. Lo que menos quería era desobedecer al chico que parecía saber de lo que hablaba. Había seguido y hecho todas y cada una de las cosas que él dijo que debía de hacer. Y ahora por ello estaba mejor.

Se estiró suavemente sobre la cama y se dedicó a hacer un poco de pereza. Su mente estaba en blanco y ya ninguna de sus pesadillas estaba presente en si mente. Su un momento agradable, uno de los primeros que tuvo sólo. Se sentía en paz, armonía y sobre todo en calma. Su mente aún tenía miedos y demás, pero la sola calma que emanaba el lugar le tranquilizaba. Se preguntó por cómo estarían todos, si ya estarían despiertos, si estuviesen haciendo algo importante, Yuya sabía que Yuto estaba despierto en alguna parte y quizás estaba merodeando en sus pensamientos como él. Yugo y Yuri quizás seguirían dormidos o quizás estarían discutiendo. El de ojos rojos soltó una risita. Eso era lo que más hacían. Se alegraba de que tuviesen algo de contacto, a decir verdad, eso era mejor que nada.

Se quedó un instante en silencio y lo escuchó. Un murmuro que venía desde afuera llamó su atención. Agudizó un poco el oído mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama que más se acercaba a la puerta. Un par de palabras ininteligibles se oyeron, pero un par de pasos más le alertaron un poco. Y Yuri empezó a sentirse cerca.

—¡Ya te lo dije idiota!—dijo con fastidio, cómo si no fuese la primera vez que lo dijese. Paró justo en frente de la cama de Yuya, en el umbral que hacía de puerta mirando hacia la dirección donde venía—Yo me haré cargo de él hoy. Y no necesito tú…—se había vuelto en el momento exacto antes de soltar algún otro grito de ira o de lo que fuese—Yuya… Um, hola, buenos días Yuya.

—B-Buenos días Yuri—su garganta estaba seca. El de ojos fucsias se sintió ligeramente nervioso—… ¿cómo t-te encuentras?

—Bien…—dijo con las manos algo temblantes por los nervios. No sabía como pero ahora estaba muy temeroso de quedar mal con Yuya—¿Tú? ¿Cómo va tu pie?

—Me duele un poco menos y…—tuvo algo de miedo de pronunciar aquellas palabras—Creo que hoy quiero intentar…

—¡De ninguna manera!—dijeron al tiempo los dos chicos con peor relación en el grupo.

—Todavía tienes que descansar, no caminarás por un tiempo, no sé hasta cuando se sanará el tobillo, quizás pase algún tiempo antes de ello—divagó Yugo mientras que Yuri asentía simplemente de manera automática. Yuya se había estañado de la aparición del de cabellos azules tan repentina. Sospechaba que venía detrás del de cabellos morados y fucsias, pero en definitiva no se espera aquello.

—P-Pero yo de verdad quiero intentar—dijo con un puchero, la mirada de determinación de Yugo se volvió un poco en añicos, pero por suerte el otro le respaldó.

—No, todavía no sabemos qué puede pasar con tu condición—se cruzó de brazos mientras adquiría una repentina confianza—, no soy un experto en estas cosas, pero sé que tienes que descansar. Estas cosas no se sanan en poco tiempo, y menos en las condiciones en las que te encontramos—argumentó. Durante aquello, fue el turno de Yugo de asentir sin saber que decir realmente.

Yuya trató de convencerlos durante un rato más, pero les fue imposible, realmente no pudo hacer nada. Ni Yugo ni Yuri lo dejaron hacer lo que quería, aunque casi que lo consigue en varias ocasiones. Finalmente, se dio por vencido y se quedó con una expresión de frustración ligeramente infantil en el rostro. El de ojos esmeraldas estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente, pero el de ojos fucsia dijo que era un idiota, desviándolo así de la conversación y llevándolos a que empezaran a discutir por cuestiones menores. El de ojos rojos tuvo que intervenir para que no se terminaran moliendo a golpes.

Yuto llegó poco después de terminar la discusión, cuando las cosas en vez de estar tensas, parecían más bien estarlo pero sin esa sensación de fragilidad. Los dos que no se encargarían principalmente de Yuya en ese día, se pusieron a organizar las cosas de lo que iban a comer de desayuno, que aunque no era demasiado, era suficiente para ellos. En el trascurso de las cosas, tanto Yuya como Yuri se habían ido a una sección diferente de las instalaciones. El primero estaba ligeramente curioso por lo que tenía este lugar para ofrecerle, aunque más bien parecía que tenía la necesidad de ocupar su mente en algo.

Incluso si ese algo era Academia.

—¿Por qué no…—formuló encima de un viejo escritorio ante la mirada algo avergonzada de Yuri—crearon otra fuente de energía? Sé que no sabrás demasiado pero… la energía vital es… un ser vivo. Y obtenerla es casi como un asesinato.

—Lo sé, de hecho lo es, o al menos lo era—miró su disco de duelo por unos instantes—. No había otras maneras de tener tanta… energía en poco tiempo. El profesor quería cumplir con su objetivo, cualquiera que haya sido, y usó todos los medios a su alcance para hacerlo—suspiró por la nariz y miró a Yuya. Apretó un poco sus dientes y los puños—. Terminó todo en un gran desastre—miró a otro lado—. Es casi un genocidio.

—¿Casi?—Yuya arrugó el rostro. Yuri se movió un poco hacia su dirección pero no hizo contacto visual.

—"Aquellos sacrificados, volverán a renacer en el nuevo mundo"—recitó—. Eso dijo el profesor cuando me di cuenta de que estaba matando a personas al convertirlas en cartas, o al menos eso recuerdo—cerró los ojos. Esperaba por aquello inevitable.

—¿¡El nuevo mundo?!—Gritó por un momento sin poder creérselo—¿Eso quiere decir que el Revival Zero…?

—Sí, no matábamos exactamente—y puso las comillas en una sola de sus manos—. Hacíamos una recolección para ayudar a la transición, en los dos sentidos, para nosotros y para ellos—dijo esperando a que él entendiese y pudiera dejar de hablar de aquello, sólo por si acaso dedicó un par de palabras más—. Ellos al despertar después de la transición, y nosotras dando el impulso para que se realizase.

—Vaya… eso…—Yuya arrugó el rostro mirando a otra parte—quiere decir un poco que Leo no era… tan malo—Yuri chasqueó su lengua en la boca con fastidio, no contra Yuya, pero sí contra el pasado.

—A mi parecer el hecho de que trate de suavizar las cosas no quiere decir que haya tomado una decisión correcta—espetó. Yuya se mordió el labio, había dicho algo mal, y esas eran las consecuencias—. Sigue siendo un gran mentiroso y el destructor de casi toda una ciudad—tomó aire para tratar de tranquilizarse—. Además, él no es alguien que haga las cosas por el bien de otros—bufó—, él era oportunista.

—Yuri, yo… no debí…

—Está bien—suspira y se vuelve a mirarlo con una expresión relajada—. Además… creo que es mejor dejarlo todo aquí, no es donde empezó todo pero… es un comienzo… supongo.

Ojalá él también tuviese un lugar donde dejar salir las cosas.

Quizás sí tenía ese lugar, pero en realidad, él creía que era mejor que nadie lo escuchase.

Por ello mismo, el pecho de cualquiera de ellos 3 no contaba.

.-.-.-.-

—Y eso sería todo, ¿cuánto… le debemos?—preguntó Yugo a la señora que les había ayudado desde hacía más de una hora a escoger algunas prendas de ropa y a deshacerse de las anteriores. La señora sonrió al chico amablemente quizás sin entender porque aquel chico en frente suyo había escogido tantas cosas y de una variedad tan grande como la que tenía entre manos. Eso o se extrañó de que se pusiera a sí mismo en plural.

—Me tienes que pasar primero las cosas para pasarlas por caja—explicó sin perder la compostura y aún calmada. El chico se sorprendió y se llevó un poco de vergüenza. Más sin embargo, llevó todas las prendas para que la señora las pasara tranquilamente mientras era observado desde el exterior.

Yuya lo miraba con una gotita en el rostro sentado en una banca de parque. Esperaba a Yuri que se había ido a comprar algo que no recordaba que era, a Yugo y a Yuto, que estaba comprando calzado. Estaba bajo su capucha para evitar cualquier confusión o problema. Las chicas aún podrían estar merodeando a pesar de que estaban ya muy alejados de la zona más urbana y se acercaban poco a poco hasta llegar a la parte rural, donde Yuri tenía un plan, llevarlos a una casa de su infancia que aún se mantendría en pie debido a que era bastante escondida. Era perfecta. Y cuando lo contó a todos en el desayuno, estuvieron de acuerdo y no hubo objeciones. Pronto todos acomodarían las cosas que pudieran dentro de las maletas y para llevárselas consigo. El de ojos rojos sabía que pronto tendría que estar sentado durante mucho tiempo en un bus esperando a que llegaran a su destino, un destino incierto que sólo el de ojos Fucsias conocía.

Y eso le hacían entusiasmarse de sobremanera.

—Buf—dijo apenas llegó con muchas bolsas de compra entre manos. Yuya le sonrió al de ojos esmeraldas y sacó el maletín que tenían preparado para aquello.

—Te ayudaré a doblar, quizás así terminemos más rápido—propuso mientras la maleta grande caía sobre el suelo. Yugo asintió y le pasó un par de bolsas de compra. Empezaron con su labor mientras los demás se tomaban su tiempo en lo demás.

—Esto se me hace familiar…—comentó al aire casi sin pensarlo. Yuya quiso abstenerse a preguntar, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—¿Familiar?

—También solía organizar cosas en el orfanato, tenía que ayudar a Martha—metió la primera camiseta y se puso con un pantalón—. Ella era la encargada de nosotros, casi es como mi madre, después una de nosotras tuvo que tomar su lugar—dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. Guardó la prenda que tenía entre manos y se puso con otra. Yuya a aparte del relato, estaba sorprendido por la velocidad del chico, él apenas terminaba con su primera prenda—. Realmente ella y la chica que estaba allí han sido lo más cercano que tengo a familia… Y Rin claro—paró un momento mirando al infinito con la mirada algo perdida—. Los extrañaré… mucho a decir verdad…—se mordió el interior de las mejillas para evitar llorar o cualquier cosa, no quería agobiar al otro, no quería agobiar a nadie. Hay era suficiente para todos los demás. No podía seguir diciendo cosas, tanto Yuya como Yuto tenían la cabeza llena de sus propios sentimientos y problemas. No iba a agobiarlos más, no quería hacerlo. Suspiró y miró hacia Yuya que lo miraba algo preocupado—No es nada, de seguro… lo dejaré de pensar pronto y quizás el agobio se vaya y…

—No lo hagas…—pidió casi en un susurro.

—¿Qué?

—No lo hagas… No… No pienses que las cosas se resolverán así—su mirada estaba algo perdida—. Te podrías ahogar en tus propios pensamientos y… puedes explotar por suprimirlos tanto…—argumentó y le dirigió una rápida mirada—T-Te lo digo por experiencia…

—Yuya

—C-Cuentas conmigo… con nosotros quiero decir…—negó un poco—No tienes porque… sufrir solo…

Yugo sonrió, unos minutos más tarde, todo estaba saliendo de su boca como si no hubiese un mañana. Lo que pasaba con City, las ganas que tenía de ir y por fin ver el lugar que tanto deseó, un poco el enojo y la rabia que tenía por la situación; y la confusión que tenía por lo acontecido en Academia. Realmente, no podía entender muchas de las cosas que pasaban, el haber estado encerrado. Esa sensación de hacer algo injusto, de destrucción y más que nada de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza pero que no parecían tener sentido alguno. Yuya lo escuchó con atención tratando de responder con él algunas dudas, pero cuando llegó a la parte de lo acontecido en la isla, lo único que obtuvo fueron más dudas.

—Quizás… eran la manifestación de nuestros deseos más oscuros—propuso Yugo. Yuya negó.

—No tiene tanto sentido, nosotros no somos tan importantes—dijo mientras arreglaba otra camiseta y la guardaba—, ¿qué nos haría diferentes? Somos sólo unos chicos de 14 años, y bueno, al menos yo sólo soy hijo de un artista de entretenimiento, Yuto es alguien que vivió la guerra, Yuri era parte de Academia y tú… tú eres un huérfano de City… pero eso no nos hace distintos de los demás… o al menos no tanto.

—Recuerdo vagamente que todos decíamos que nos queríamos volver uno—Se encargó de doblar un pantalón mientras pensaba—. Quizás… en el pasado fuéramos todos partes de un mismo ser.

—Eso explicaría porque somos tan parecidos…—divagó. Miró de un lado a otro mientras pensaba—¿Y si… nosotros somos el origen de la separación de las dimensiones?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Akaba Leo quería unir las dimensiones una vez más—miró a Yugo—. Nos tomaba a nosotros como enemigos. Entonces… quizás el ser que formamos todos fue el responsable de la separación de las dimensiones.

—Pero eso no explica lo de las chicas, ellas también tienen un mismo rostro entre sí—preguntó Yugo pasándose una mano por la nuca—. ¿Ellas también serían parte de ese ser?

—No creo… Leo utilizó a Yuri por ser parte del demonio, pero a Serena… a Serena la mantuvo, si ella escapó u odiaba a Leo era lo por lo que ella sabía de él y por los hechos acontecidos en otras dimensiones—divagó—Serena escapó de Academia por que la sobreprotegían, además… jamás mandó enemigos para que le hicieran daño, simplemente a que la capturaran.

—¿Y por qué no a nosotros?—preguntó Yugo parando de doblar ropa y mirando a Yuya con una enorme duda en la cabeza—Si nosotros éramos parte del ser que separó las dimensiones y aún podíamos formarlo, ¿por qué no hizo nada en nuestra contra?

—Pues… yo me encontré a varios Obelisk Force que querían hacerme carta—dijo con duda.

—¿Te mandaron personal directamente a ti?

—No, no, eran…—y se dio cuenta—eran soldados que me topaba…

—¿Crees que a Yuto también lo hayan atacado directamente?

—No, atacaron a su ciudad, pero que yo sepa nunca atacaron a Yuto directamente…

—No—interrumpió otra voz conocida a los otros dos—, nunca me buscaron específicamente a mí.

Los dos aludidos miraron al recién llegado con pena, estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas.

—Y-Yuto…

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpó directamente con las manos a la altura de su cuello mientras las agitaba un poco de lado a lado—No quería ofenderte.

—No lo has hecho, pero si agradecería que me pusieran un poco en situación

—Ah—Yugo se desconcertó. Yuya habló casi como si se lo hubiera pedido.

—Estamos pensado un poco en lo sucedido en Academia y… pensamos que quizás nosotros cuatro éramos el origen de la separación de las dimensiones—explicó con seriedad.

—Bueno… tiene sentido, además cada uno de nosotros tiene un método de invocación distinta—divagó—. Cada dimensión también la tiene, además, nuestros dragones…

—Cada uno tenía el nombre de su invocación correspondiente—dijo Yuya pensativo—. Además… ellos parecían llamarse cada vez que se encontraban.

—Cómo si se necesitasen cerca para… unirse—completó Yugo—. Eso explicaría porque esa noche en City después de encontrarme con Yuri quería… unirme.

—Ese día los cuatro dragones estaban en el campo—objetó Yuya. Yuto asintió—. Se llamaban entre sí, no soportaban tenerse cerca. No recuerdo mucho más, sólo que después de eso… hubo un flash de luz y todo desapareció.

—Sí, lo recuerdo, aparecí en la dimensión Fusión después de eso—dijo con algo de fastidio Yugo.

—Fue el Brazalete de Yuzu—dijo Yuto, los dos asintieron de acuerdo.

—La función de ese Brazalete era separarnos cada vez que estábamos juntos—Dijo Yuya—podría ser que… ¿Las chicas sean el ser que nos separó?

—Tiene sentido, Ruri tenía uno y Serena también.

—Rin igual—aportó Yugo con una mano en su barbilla—. Todas tienen el mismo rostro entonces…—guardó otra prenda, el montoncito estaba bajado poco a poco—¿Todas también formaron un mismo ser en el pasado?

—Es lo más probable—dijo Yuto—. Eso quizás explicaría porque nosotros y ellas estamos separados—se tomó una ligera pausa—. Cuando ellas eran una… tal vez nuestro…—arrugó el rostro un momento—"Ser Original" estaba causando demasiados problemas y por lo poderoso que era tuvieron que dividirlo en las diferentes dimensiones para que no pudiese atacar ni hacer más daño.

—Entonces ellas hicieron algo para separarnos y terminaron deformando la realidad—completó Yuya—. Debimos… ser muy poderosos…

—No lo creo—negó Yugo mirando al otro—. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa, no somos ese ser que solíamos ser en el caso de que toda esta teoría fuera cierta—suspiró—. No somos esa bestia o lo que sea, somos pedazos de él, pero no somos él. Nosotros no destruimos nada a propósito, ¿verdad? Nosotros nunca quisimos hacerle daño a na…—se detuvo se mordió un poco el labio—Ahora no queremos hacerle daño a nadie. Y si lo que pasó en Academia fue nuestra culpa… no quisimos hacerlo.

—Pero lo hicimos, destruimos ese lugar—dijo Yuto y mostró una mueca—. No importa si esa no fue nuestra intención, lo hicimos.

—No es cómo si hubiese forma de evitarlo, no sabíamos lo que podíamos hacer—argumentó el otro. Yuya estaba con su boca cerrada, no quería decir nada.

—Tienes razón—dijo después de un suspiro—, no sabemos ni siquiera qué somos o qué fuimos. Sólo sabemos que somos un peligro—Yuto bufó algo molesto. Yuya lo miró con ganas de consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

—El ser que alguna vez fuimos…—dijo Yuya en voz baja—Yo... yo lo he visto…

—¡¿Qué?—dijeron los tres al unísono. Pero pronto los dos de Syncro y XYZ se volvieron hacia el originario de esa dimensión. Había llegado de la nada.

—¿Dónde lo has visto?—preguntó ignorando las miradas algo desconcertadas de los otros dos.

—E-En un… s-sueño—Yuya tragó saliva—A-Antes del incidente… cuando d-destruimos todo—dijo tratando de no calar hondo en los sentimientos de los otros—Y-Yo lo vi y…

—Oye, ¿tú cuando llegaste?—preguntó Yugo desconcertado—¿Y cómo estás tan al corriente?

—Eso no importa ahora, Yugo

—¡Claro que sí!

—Sólo lo escuché, ¿contento?—bufó Yuri sin ganas de discutir. Yugo abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar. Nada podía decir.

—Cuando lo vi—continuó Yuya para evitar cualquier otra pelea. Desviar la atención sonaba bien—me habló de ustedes y de mí, como… cómo si nos conociese de toda la vida.

—Esto es… raro…—divagó Yuto—¿Y sólo te hablo de nosotros sin más?

—Me dijo algo sobre… habitaciones mentales y un poco de sus vidas, pero nada más allá—explicó y guardó una de las últimas prendas, todos los demás que estaban parados se sorprendieron un poco y de inmediato se pusieron a hacer lo mismo con las cosas que tenían a la mano: el calzado que tenía Yuto lo sacaron de las cajas y lo pusieron en otro maletín; y la comida que tenía Yuri que lograron organizarla en un par de bolsas hechas de tela—Él fue el que me convenció de creerte Yuto—el aludido arrugó un poco el rostro y miró al chico—, él me convenció de creer que mi padre no era nada bueno para mí, que solo era un reflejo y de que no tenía nada con lo que identificarme. Qué había crecido como un simple molde creado a su antojo.

—Tú no eres eso—dijo suavemente—, tú eres Yuya, ya no tienes nada de Yusho. Tú eres tú. Y nadie puede negarlo—le sonrió.

—Y si lo hace le convertiré en carta—amenazó Yuri. Los de Syncro y XYZ le miraron algo mal, pero Yuya sonrió ante aquello además de soltar una risita, le había parecido un lindo chiste. Yuri sonrió satisfecho. Claro que sería capaz de transformar en Carta a alguien por Yuya y su sonrisa, pero no podía hacerlo. Materialmente hablando claro está.

—Yuri—lo acusó Yuto sin entender exactamente el pequeño chiste que había hecho.

—Él… ¿ha vuelto a aparecer?—preguntó Yugo haciendo que todos se volviesen a la conversación original—Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos quiero decir.

—Sí, o no...—Yuya arrugó un poco el rostro—No lo sé—se pone una mano en la nuca—, mis sueños son confusos y parece que si lo veo pero… no sé si sea Zarc—ninguno preguntó por el nombre—. Siempre parece que me persigue y… no quiere dejarme en paz… es complejo.

—Tranquilo, está bien—dijo Yuri antes que cualquiera de los otros dos—. Si no quieres recordarlo, está bien—Yuya asintió. Antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo, escucharon unas voces ajenas a su conversación, pero que los alertaron.

—¿Y los están buscando por todas partes?—dijo una señora a otra mientras caminaban cerca a los chicos que no dudaron en ocultarse un poco más en sus capuchas mientras Yuya bajaba un poco la cabeza tratando de que no entrara en su cabeza el pensamiento de lo adorables que se veían todos por tener la misma capa de lluvia.

—Sí, pronto esos desgraciados llegarán a perturbar a este pequeño pueblo buscando a sus amigos o lo que sea—dijo la otra mujer con fastidio—. ¿Cómo pueden perderse de cuatro chicos a la vez?

—No lo sé, dicen que ellos huyeron pero todo es muy raro, tenemos que estar atentos por si aparecen—aconsejó—tal vez así nos evitemos la interrupción.

—¡Estoy jóvenes! Huyendo de casa—suspiró con fastidio—, si supieran lo que un hogar puede…—y dejaron de escucharlo por la lejanía en la que se encontraban. Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que más hacer.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos—sugirió Yuto a lo que el originario de fusión asintió.

-.-.-.-.-

—¡A Utras!—gritó un hombre en las escaleras de entrada a un bus.

—¡A la ladera del Lobo! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen!—gritó otro de otro bus—¡Los puestos se nos acaban!

—¡A Milla 180! ¡El 180!—todos se acercaron al bus algo mal gastado pero vacío. Apenas lo oyó, Yuri guio a los otros a donde había dicho el señor.

Llevaron todas sus cosas consigo sin soltarlas. Yuri llevaba a Yuya en su espalda y los demás llevaban el resto de las cosas. Se subieron y sentaron al final del bus donde sólo había cuatro asientos. Primero se encargaron de repartirse un poco el equipaje y después Yuri fue a pagar. Cuando volvió se sentó con el resto diciendo que ya era todo y que estaban casi listos para irse.

El inicio del viaje no se hizo esperar, el bus no se llenó demasiado y las personas que llegaban se hacían un poco delante de ellos así que no muchas personas les escucharían o les pondrían cuidado si hablaban. Empezaron a andar por un largo llano mientras miraban como podían a la ventana haciéndose idea de donde estaban más o menos. No tuvieron una visión completa de la ciudad costera hasta que comenzaron a alejarse verdaderamente, todos contemplaron el hermoso plano que había con ella y se fascinaron por ello. No hubo mucha charla durante gran parte del trayecto. Nadie tenía ánimos de hablar sobre Zarc o sobre lo que fuese en esos instantes. Además, hablar de aquello podría ser algo peligroso, no sabían que personas tenían y hacer aquello quizás crearía malos rumores sobre ellos y al final quizás terminasen en malas experiencias. Prefirieron callar y dejarse llevar por el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo era un largo viaje.

—Vaya…—dijo Yuri para sí en un susurro pensando que podía despertar a sus compañeros homólogos que dormían con calma a su lado—Nada ha cambiado…

—¿De verdad?—susurró el chico de ojos rojos en un susurro también mientras lo miraba expectante.

—Yuya…—dijo todavía murmurando. Se había asombrado ligeramente—¿No estás cómodo?

—¿Ah?

—Para dormir, quiero decir—aclara con tranquilidad pero en su interior temblaba ligeramente.

—Sí, no—negó rápidamente—, ¿sólo un poco?

—¿Seguro?

—Sí—dijo de manera automática, Yuri le acosó un poco con la mirada—. No… No me siento… tranquilo. Creo que tiene que ver con… Z-Zarc

—¿Tus pesadillas?

—Sí… yo no quiero… tener alguna otra y… bueno…

—Oh… Eh… ¿Quieres hablar entonces?

—P-Pues… sí—acepto sin saber que más hacer—supongo que sí…—se quedaron en silencio. Yuri aún le miraba de la misma manera, solo que esta vez parecía que estaba esperando alguna señal o lo que fuera—Ah… ¿Tú has estado en el lugar al que vamos?—Yuri asintió a pesar de que esa pregunta no venía exactamente al caso—Tú… ¿puedes contarme algo?—Yuri alzó una ceja—De… como se ve y esas cosas…

—Oh… bueno, es… una casa en medio de… ¿bambú?—Yuri realmente ni sabía de qué estaba hablando—Es un poco… ¿tradicional?

—Ah…—Yuya alzó una ceja mientras seguía sonriendo—¿Japonés tradicional?

—Sí—respondió no demasiado convencido. Yuya entonces supo que para él no debían de ser habituales las conversaciones, así que prefirió ponerlo en una posición algo más fácil.

—Um… ¿Vivías allí antes de Academia?—preguntó. Yuri pareció dejar de tensarse por unos instantes.

—Sí, allí vivieron mis padres, o al menos eso es lo que cuanta Nana—Yuya no hizo preguntas, quiso imaginarse quién era Nana—. No teníamos vecinos aparte de Nana y su familia, mis padres estuvieron conmigo hasta que tuve 2, 3 años, de allí no supe nada de eso y Nana me cuidó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, mis padres jamás supe que pasó con ellos así que supongo que te entiendo un poco—suspira y se regaña mentalmente, eso no venía al caso—. Nana es… como mi madre creo, gracias a ella soy parte de lo que soy. El resto vino con Academia y eso.

—¿Era… muy diferente?—se avergonzó en decir Yuya.

—Sí, eran dos cosas distintas—dijo sin ganas de decir nada más.

—Vaya… ¿tú viviste tu infancia entonces en las zonas rurales?

—Toda mi infancia hasta que cumplí 10—dijo sin demasiado orgullo, parecía más bien neutral.

—Yo viví toda mi vida en la ciudad de Miami—comentó sintiendo un poco como cambiaba de a poco la conversación—. Realmente no conozco mucho de ese tipo de cosas…

—Bueno, no es para tanto, no es tanto cambio—le restó importancia. Yuya se acercó un poco interesado en escucharle hablar.

—Y… ¿Cómo terminaste en Academia si naciste tan lejos?—preguntó tranquilo.

Yuri le sonrió con una nostalgia presente en sus ojos dispuesto a contarle todo.

—Viví en el campo, cuando era pequeño mis padres me abandonaron en la casa y se fueron para nunca tener que volver—comenzó tomándose las cosas con más calma. Yuya tuvo un momento en el que no supo realmente que decir, lo había dicho con mucha naturalidad, casi como si no le afectara—. De alguna manera, yo logré salir de casa y toparme con la vecina, con Nana. Ella me acogió en su hogar, pero sus hijos y algunos de sus primos no me querían mucho, me maltrataban haciéndome bromas pesadas y diciéndome tonto. Siempre quise responder pero tenía que retractarme, a Nana no le gustaban demasiado esas cosas. Una vez llegaron a tirarme toda su comida encima y me empujaron al barro. Tuve que volver a mí otra casa después de aquello, pero Nana venía todos los días a visitarme—suspiró—. Tuvo que soportar bastante durante esa época porque casi siempre estaba algo cansada y muy desanimada cuando venía—se encogió de hombros repentinamente—. Me enseñó de todo un poco, de la cocina, del hogar y otras cosas que no recuerdo—divagó moviendo la mano en círculos—, quizás también un poco de los conocimientos básicos de la escuela. Allí le agarré gusto a las plantas y a Duel Monsters, era de lo poco que me entretenía, aunque jugaba conmigo mismo siempre.

«Cuando cumplí los 10, Nana me llevó a un pequeño concurso de Duel Monsters. Quería ganar ese torneo, y lo hice, realmente lo había hecho, en un principio derroté a todos mis oponentes con agresividad. Las personas que nos estaban observando quedaron muy admiradas por ello, supongo que algunas de ellas tenían contactos con la gran ciudad y allí se dio todo. Después de eso, me reclutaron para Academia. Y cómo toda la publicidad y el orgullo de hacer parte de ella estaba bastante fuertes en ese tiempo no podía negarme, hubo muchas cosas que me entusiasmaron de sobremanera. Nana me ayudó, creyó que podía ser bueno para mí irme a esa escuela y aprender sobre cómo ser un soldado—se tomó una pausa y suspiró por la nariz casi con cansancio y fastidio— y duelista. Así que me trasladé, allí las cosas comenzaron a cambiarme de a poco. Me comencé a volver un poco antipático por el poder y esas cosas. Nadie me quería por ser tan poderoso, todos pensaban que era peligroso. Me apartaron.»

—Yuri…

—Después de eso me convencí de que lo único que debía de aferrarme era al profesor. Era el único que no me despreciaba en ningún sentido. Lo seguí porque creyó en mí y en mi hambre de ganar—soltó una risa irónica—. La única razón por la que me mantuvo a su lado era porque temía que le fuese a hacer daño de alguna manera, que lo superase en algún momento. Vaya idea—soltó con gracia irónica—. Es sólo alguien que tenía tanto miedo de que le dañaran sus planes.

—Vaya…Este… ¿Yuri?

—Yuya

—Puedes… ¿repetirme la última parte?—preguntó con una sonrisa culposa—Es que… yo no entendí mucho…

—Está bien—Yuri se le hizo tierno tener que decir tantas veces lo mismo y en voz baja. Pero no tenía problema, con Yuya nunca tendría ningún problema. Hablar a susurros sobre una historia que nunca contó, decir cosas que no compartiría con nadie más, le era muy agradable.

El resto del trayecto se les fue en conversaciones y poco más. No tocaron muchos temas y entre ellos un poco de la estancia de Yuri en Academia o en XYZ, no comentaron nada de los secuestros de las chicas y mucho menos del pasado de Yuya. Conversaron trivialmente conociéndose un poco más. El de ojos rojos se enteró de a donde habían ido durante las dos últimas noches a lo que él otro se negó a comentar en un principio, pero al final respondió que estaban en duelos callejeros. El de cabellos de tomate se quedó sorprendido por aquello, pero no dijo realmente nada más. Entendía que si lo hacían era por necesidad, por mucho que le doliese, sabía lo bien que les iba a los buenos duelistas, y en ningún momento dudó de la capacidad de cualquiera de ellos 3, a pesar de no saber demasiado, lo podía sentir en cada uno de ellos. Yuri también comentó un poco como si nada que cuando se aburría escapaba de Academia para ir. Yuya se molestó un poco por ello. Pero no demasiado.

Después de más de cuatro horas de trayecto, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo donde se bajaron con las cosas que traían y con Yuya cargado sobre los hombros de Yuri empezaron el largo trayecto a la antigua casa del originario de Fusión. Sería un largo trayecto pero lo lograrían hacer si podían soportar durante lo que les quedaba del día. Hicieron las pausas necesarias, generalmente todas dirigidas por el único que no caminaba y tomaban algo de agua que habían comprado en el pueblo. Charlaban vagamente pero nunca de nada verdaderamente relevante y al poco rato volvían a caminar. Muchos troncos caídos, árboles, plantas exóticas y varias rocas. No hubo tantos mosquitos como cualquiera podría pensar y a pesar de haber algunos resbalones ninguno sufrió heridas. También algunos cambios de carga, Yuya pasaba de espalda en espalda mientras los otros hacían un esfuerzo por llevarlo de la mejor manera posible, por ello mismo, durante las pausas él se encargaba de atenderlos lo mejor que podía dándoles agua y alimentándolos de a poco. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, el sol se había ocultado casi totalmente.

No hubo nada más que silencio. Ninguno hizo algo más que ir directamente a algún lugar donde poder descargar sus cosas y otro donde su torturada alma pudiese morir por una noche. Todo les salió a pedir de boca

Yuya los miró a los tres que estaban durmiendo a su lado mientras se preguntaba como ellos tres habían podido ser tan fuertes a la adversidad que se les había avecinado. Sin embargo, se quedó dormido antes de tan siquiera poder crear una respuesta verdaderamente válida.

Nunca contó con que Zarc no pensaba parar en contra él. No hasta obtener venganza.


	8. Es imponente

Cuando las luces se prendieron, un gran escenario salió en frente suyo. Una multitud hambrienta gritaba con furia mientras la arena esperaba por tener algo más de sustancia. Todos estaban esperando por lo inevitable, por la batalla que se iba a ver en esos momentos. Casi se parecían a la audiencia que había tenido en City. Se miró a sí mismo. Vio el traje tan extravagante que tenía, casi parecía un vaquero. Se quedó sorprendido. Las voces exigían acción. ¿Cómo podía dar acción? No era más que un chico en medio de un escenario.

Y fue atacado.

El rayo de Luz fue algo totalmente inesperado. Le habían atacado por la espalda sin más. Como si fuese el peor de sus enemigos. Era el peor de sus enemigos en esa arena. De no ser por la puntería tan errada de su contrincante, sus sesos hubiesen volado por los aires. Yuya no perdió el tiempo y se volvió hacia el otro que estaba dentro de la arena. Un monstruo de duelo enorme estaba justo en frente de él. Estaba preparando otro ataque, y no podría evitarlo. A menos de que utilizase su ingenio.

Casi por acierto descubrió que tenía un disco de duelos a su disposición. Se preguntó si era lo que los demás querían que luchara por su vida. No quería hacerlo. Eso no debía de ser de esa manera. Pero así eran las cosas, así tenía que actuar. Tenía que defenderse ante lo que se le pusiese por delante, o si no se lo comerían vivo. Sacó una carta con determinación. Incluso si tenía que luchar no lo haría, iba a esquivar, iba a huir. Eso era cobarde, pero era lo más sensato. Sin mirar que carta había sacado la puso sobre el campo sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por tener una forma tan desesperada de actuar.

Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon rugió hacia su contrincante. Yuya, que sentía que no tenía más opción, se subió a su cabeza con rapidez y torpeza. Esquivaron juntos lo que venía de rayo de luz. El de ojos rojos soltó aire liberando tensión y miró a su alrededor con desesperación buscando alguna manera de salir de esto. No hubo nada que pudiese ser su salvavidas. Así que actuó a la desesperada huyendo del lugar, moviéndose por toda la arena siendo perseguido por el otro. La audiencia poco a poco fue pidiendo más. Presionando para que atacara de vuelta. Esperando por verlo, por ver sangre, por ver conflicto.

Esperaban con ansias ser espectadores de un conflicto brutal del cual podían disfrutar. Y Yuya ya estaba tratando de evitarlo. Volvió a sacar otra carta. Dark Rebelion XYZ Dragon. No lo entendía, salía este monstruo que se suponía debía estar en el extra Deck, pero no, estaba allí, diciéndole que debía de ser invocado. Volvieron a atacarlo y en defensa propia lo invocó para qué distrajera un poco al contrincante. El público enloqueció, las personas se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a emocionarse aún más. Esto no era lo que quería, jamás podría soportarlo. Las cosas se empezaban a salir de control cuando atacaron al monstruo XYZ. Yuya lo sintió en su corazón, un fuerte latido acompañado de un dolor en el pecho. Estaba claro. La rabia había comenzado a entrar en su pecho y a apoderarse de a poco de sus emociones, eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. No podría tan siquiera pensar en volverse a dejar llevar, no después del desastre que había hecho, de las personas a las que probablemente les había arrebatado la vida… Demonios, no podía pensar en ello. No debería.

Pero su entorno sólo le recordaba lo feroz que podía llegar a ser, su ira tan imponente y lo que había hecho. La presión estaba tan metida en su cabeza ahora que lo pensaba que ya no sabía ni siquiera si era él mismo o lo que sus impulsos y el público decía que era.

Ahora simplemente pensaba en… Atacarle. Destruirle. Escuchar más de los gritos de júbilo del público.

Se estaba corrompiendo.

Y no podía entender lo mucho que lo empezaba a disfrutar.

-.-.-.-

Casi fue decisión propia abrir los ojos en ese momento. Sorprendentemente no estaba gritando o llorando. Sólo estaba allí, mirando al techo confundido mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de ver. No supo en que creer o pensar. No supo que hacer o que decir. O si tenía que decir algo. Si tenía que llorar por las pesadillas o simplemente pensar en ellas como un sueño más. Las cosas parecían confusas. Nada cuadraba en su cabeza. Y eso en vez de carcomerle por dentro, no parecía hacerle mayor daño. No después del momento inicial.

Intentó levantar el tronco para poder ver mejor a su alrededor y fijarse en su entorno. Pero estaba cansado. Se dejó estar allí por mucho más tiempo, mirando al techo. Esperando encontrar respuestas sólo pensando y filosofando. Pero sólo logró desviarse entre una tormenta de pensamientos y suposiciones. Lo único bueno que logró sacar de esos momentos fue lo mucho que amaba a los tres que estaban durmiendo a su lado. Y que la almohada debajo de su cabeza era demasiado cómoda como para haber pasado por lo menos 3 años abandonada.

…

¿Él había dormido con una almohada? No, él no lo había hecho. Un par de pasos se acercaron al su sitio. Los escuchó con atención sabiendo que era Yuri, él único que había dormido algo alejado de ellos. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con sus ojos agudos mirándole. Se acercó y se agachó a su lado.

—Hola—dijo tratando de sonar amable—, espero que hayas dormido bien—Yuya asintió—. Comeremos más tarde… Y les mostraré la casa después de eso, supongo que es lo mejor…

—Sí…

Las cosas seguían confusas. Quizá por eso mismo es que no habló demasiado durante la comida. Aunque sí se emocionó cuando empezaron a descubrir la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.

—Este es el baño—anunció sin mayor emoción al lugar que estaba increíblemente limpio—, creo que podemos limpiarlo un poco y... usarlo, supongo.

—Vaya... esta... lindo, am... si—soltó Yugo sin saber qué expresión hacer.

—Y... eh... limpio para haber pasado unos años—dijo Yuto algo inseguro. Los dos no eran muy de hacer ese tipo de cosas, generalmente se las dejaban a Yuya que realmente estaba maravillado por todo aquello. Una casa de Estilo Japonés era algo que no había visto antes y a pesar de haber visitado múltiples veces la escuela de duelos de Gongenzaka, este era un hogar y no un Dojo. Era distinto, amplio, amigable y a pesar de estar lleno de moho en algunas secciones, tenía una calidez que emanaba de cada una de sus piezas.

—Me gusta mucho tu casa—dijo con una sonrisa al de ojos fucsia, este le correspondió el gesto.—Um... esto... ¿Puedo bañarme?—preguntó de la nada unos segundos más tarde. Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero no dieron seña de ello, sólo no respondieron en un buen rato—E-Esto... ¿Dije algo malo?—se preocupó al ver que no respondían. Todos se apresuraron a decir que no, que no era así y que no se preocupara. Pero todos hablaron al tiempo confundido al de ojos rojos. Al final dijeron lo mismo de diferentes maneras.

—Pero no te preocupes, báñate—dijo Yuto.

—No hay ningún problema con que te bañes—soltó Yuri.

—Báñate con confianza—Y todos sonrieron.

Yuya les correspondió de manera tímida, realmente le había gustado verlos así, se le hacían muy tiernos. Todos juntos así, sin perturbaciones entre ellos, le hacían feliz que ellos estuvieran de esa manera para él. Realmente se sentía como... en familia. Aunque en este caso eran una muy extraña y compleja.

Yuri, sin decir nada, fue a buscar un pequeño banquillo para que se sentase. Yuto revisó el lugar para asegurarse de que no habría nada malo o algo infeccioso. Todos querían que él estuviera bien, al fin y al cabo él era por ahora él más debilitado de todos. Lo iban a proteger de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacerle daño. Lo menos que querían era volver a verlo vulnerable y débil. Habían pasado mucho miedo cuando lo encontraron allí, debajo de los escombros de Academia. No negarían lo mucho que les había asustado aquella situación. Verlo vencido, lastimado y sobre todo casi muerto, les había parecido una escena traída de sus peores pesadillas. No iban a dejar que se repitiese.

—Um... Yugo...—le llamó a susurros. Este reaccionó sólo después de unos segundos.

—¿Pasa algo Yuya?—preguntó con cierto grado de preocupación. La tímida sonrisa del de ojos rojos volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—No, no, es sólo que quería preguntarte...—dudó un poco—¿En qué estás pensando?

—¿Eh?

—Es que... desde que despertamos has estando muy pensativo—comentó—, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿No te gusta el lugar?

—No, no es eso—dejó salir una boba sonrisa. Se estaba preocupando por él, no podría sentirse más feliz—. Es una idea tonta, no es nada.

—Pero si lo llevas pensando desde que llegamos... debe ser más importante de lo que dices—concluyó sin ánimos reales de acusarlo. Yugo negó.

—No es nada, en serio, es sólo...—¿Iba a decirlo en verdad?—que...—No, era demasiado, además era un dilema muy tonto. Tenía que inventarse otra cosa. Algo que no tuviese que ver para nada con los labios de Yuya—pensaba en tener una D-Wheel otra vez...—soltó una risita nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía si había de esas cosas en esa dimensión. Era un desastre.

—Entiendo... debes de extrañar montar, ¿verdad?—asintió suavemente después de unos segundos. Yugo no se esperaba que se lo creyera—Claro que eso es importante, Yugo—insistió dulcemente—. Aunque no existen D-Wheels en esta dimensión, creo.

—¿Ves? Por eso te digo que no es importante...—dijo aparentemente desanimado.

—P-Pero si hay algo parecido—se apresuró a decir robando la atención del proveniente de Syncro—. Hay unos vehículos llamados Motos, son parecidas a las D-Wheels pero no puedes tener un duelo en ellas...

—¿En serio?—dijo con repentina ilusión. Ya se había emocionado por algo tan simple como eso, por esa razón Yuya lo creía alguien adorable. Ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa—Me gustaría montar en alguna, digo, debe de ser genial. Extraño mi D-Wheel…—hizo una ligera pausa casi dramática—y me encantaría volver a sentir el viento en mi cara y la velocidad. Extraño esa sensación...

—Deberíamos conseguir una entonces—dijo, no sabía que tan fácil sería conseguir un o si sería muy cara para ellos. Sería muy útil claro, no tener que caminar tanto para encontrar alguna zona poblada sería fantástico.

—No siento eso desde la Friendship Cup...—Dijo con algo de nostalgia. Había tenido otras persecuciones y demás, pero ninguna que realmente hubiese disfrutado como se debía. También estaba el Duelo con Rin, uno que perdió y le hizo perder uno de sus objetos más valiosos, no, no habría manera de que algo como eso fuera disfrutable—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde aquello.

—Si... sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo…—afirmó sin pensarlo. Yugo abrazó las piernas del otro, como si le estuviera diciendo algo, algo que Yuya no captaba. Sin embargo, de todos modos intentó hacer algo para que se sintiese bien. Hundió la nariz en la nuca del de ojos esmeralda y acarició suavemente. El sobre salto del aludido fue tan fuerte que casi causa que el de ojos rojos se caiga.

Después de unos segundos, Yuya soltó una enorme carcajada. No tenía intención de burlarse de él, más bien estaba riéndose por lo ridículo de la situación, se reía de vergüenza. Yugo también se rio con él a pesar de que estaba aún más avergonzado. Pasaron un buen momento de risas inocentes y de paz. En sus corazones se sintieron completos por unos instantes, como si no les faltara nada. Aunque estuvieran en medio de una casa abandonada y casi en ruinas. Nada de eso importaba, ya no. Eran ellos mismos, se sentían bien, se sentían... perdidos en su propio mundo de risas sin sentido.

Aunque se les acabó un poco rápido todo aquello.

Sin quererlo realmente, Yuri entró en ese momento interrumpiendo todo aquello. Avisó que tenía el dichoso banquillo. Yuto también avisó que todos estaban en orden y que se podía bañar sin problemas unos instantes más tarde, quizá ya lo sabía desde antes. Con cuidado y algo desanimado, Yugo dejó a Yuya dentro del baño acomodado y se reunió con sus otros compañeros.

La camiseta manga larga empezaba a ser retirada de manera ligeramente lenta. Todos se quedaron mirando sin moverse. De hecho no había sido su intención, simplemente no sabían que debería de hacer allí en adelante. Simplemente se quedaron allí inconscientemente. Porque él era su mundo ahora, porque él era la luz de sus oscuridades, lo sabían después de todo, no podrían vivir sin él.

Cuando la prenda fue totalmente levantada y la cabeza de Yuya se quedó sin obstáculos a la vista, no pudo evitar ver que en su rabillo del ojo algo no cuadraba. Su cara hirvió en rojo al darse cuenta. Se removió un poco incómodo, bajó la cabeza, y se cubrió el pecho con la camiseta sin ponérsela nuevamente. No lo soportaría. Nunca había sido de esos que le gustaba cambiarse a mitad del baño, solía hacerlo apartado del mundo. Pero esto era bochornoso. Los miró con los ojos unos instantes y sintió aún más calor en su cara. Instintivamente, se tapó más el cuerpo con la camiseta que todavía estaba en sus brazos. No pudo tener la valentía suficiente para decir algo y mucho menos para volverse a verlos otra vez hasta pasados unos segundos.

—Um... ¿Chicos?—todos respondieron afirmativamente después de asimilar el lindo tono de voz que había utilizado—E-Este... ¿P-Pueden irse por favor?—logró decir con la cabeza agachada y casi echa humo.

Yuto tuvo un sonrojo demasiado disimulado como para notarlo a distancia. Sus mejillas ligeramente rojas se vieron ocultas por su flequillo. Se alejó mientras murmuraba disculpas repetidamente. Yugo en cambio sí tuvo un sonrojo más fuerte. Se disculpó apenas pudo y se retiró de la habitación rápidamente con la excusa de que se les habían olvidado las toallas y el jabón. Salió casi corriendo de la habitación. Yuri se queda allí, sin moverse. Cuando Yuya le levanta la mirada sólo pudo murmurar unas pocas palabras.

—Ah... Yuri...

—¿Por qué debería?—no quiso hacerlo de mala intención, su antiguo yo volvió por un momento. No muy fuertemente, sólo lo suficiente para dejar de ser muy serio y jugar un poco. Quería jugar con Yuya, y lo peor de todo, era que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba aquello. O al menos eso creía. Sus pasos se empezaron a acercar al de ojos rojos con una lentitud tortuosa. Una sonrisa juguetona se apareció en su rostro—¿Por qué debería irme si no quiero hacerlo, Yuya?—. Aquello sería un juego, pero no porque él fuera un premio, sino porque los dos tenían que jugar a ver quién era vencedor.

—Y-Yuri... e-esto es m-muy vergonzoso—la cabeza se le hizo humo puro y su rostro se bajó tratando de ocultar su fuerte sonrojo. Las acciones del mayor no terminarían allí. Apoyó todo el antebrazo arriba de Yuya y se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar cerca de él.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo lindo que eres?—Oh no. A este paso haría que la cabeza del de ojos rojos explotara—No... Lindo no, hermoso. Eres hermoso Yuya, muy hermoso—halagó a pesar de lo redundante que había sido. Ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa. Le tomó del mentón haciéndole mirarlo. La garganta del aludido de quedó seca y las palabras simplemente se fueron de su mente. Ya estaba bajo sus garras. ¿Game Over para él? La mirada de Yuri se dirigió descaradamente hacia sus labios—¿Sabes? Siempre que te veo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo carnosos que son tus labios... siempre he querido besarlos—confesó acercándose lentamente a su rostro con toda la intención de cumplir con su deseo. Pero poco antes de poder cumplir sus fantasías y probar finalmente la miel del de ojos rojos, la puesta se abrió de un portazo. Yugo había vuelto.

Game Over para Yuri.

—¡Yuya! Voy a dejarte las toallas por acá—cuando se volvió hacia ellos descubrió la mirada furiosa del de ojos fucsias y la suplicante del otro. Ellos de separaron gracias a las dos manitas del de ojos rojos que empujaron suavemente por el pecho al otro. Yugo se acercó a ellos con el jabón que había prometido y se lo entregó—Por cierto, Yuri, creo que hay algo que tienes que ver—de una manera algo agresiva, el proveniente de la dimensión Syncro le agarró el brazo y le haló al exterior. Este le siguió después de notar la furiosa mirada que recibía del de ojos esmeraldas. Sí, se había intimidado por ese idiota, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cuando salieron del cuarto los dos se asesinaron con las miradas.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?—reclamó con molestia.

—No es de tu incumbencia—respondió con agresividad, ¿cómo se atrevía a interrumpirles?

—Claro que lo es—suspiró—, Yuya está involucrado, todo lo te tenga que ver con él es de mi incumbencia—argumentó de manera seria—. Además, tampoco es como si lo que estuvieras haciendo estuviera bien.

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablado?

—Escucha, ni sé que tanto conozcas a las personas, pero te diré una cosa—mirada de manera determinante hacia él—. Él es alguien sensible, no es como tú o como yo, ese tipo de comportamientos los podríamos soportar, pero Yuya no, ¿comprendes?—miró a otra parte y suspiró. Lo miró una vez más algo inseguro—Se más suave con él, si haces eso otra vez, si te le acercas una vez más de esa manera no sólo recibirás un rechazo suyo, sino también un puño por idiota.

—¿Me estás aconsejando?—preguntó con una ceja alzada, no tenía la intención de ser burlesco; pero de todos modos le había salido así aparentemente.

—¿Quieres el puño ahora?—repuso agresivo. El otro mantuvo su compostura. Le había sorprendido, sí, pero no dejaría que lo volviera a humillar, no dos veces en un mismo día—Porque puedo hacerlo ahora mismo si es lo que quieres—bufó por la nariz, entrecerró sus ojos y le dedicó unas palabras por medio de amenazantes susurros—. Eso es lo que haría en estos momentos, lo admito, sigo sin ofrecerte algo más que respeto. Te molería a golpes por causarle una expresión tan temerosa a Yuya, le estabas haciendo daño con tus acciones bastardo—le incriminó con su cara casi pegada a la del otro—. No soporto esa expresión, no en Yuya, y si fueras un idiota cualquiera te partiría la nariz en el acto. Pero no lo hice, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque creo que puedes cambiar y enmendar tus errores. No eres como los demás, te disculpaste ante nosotros, incluso si creías que no íbamos a perdonarte—la expresión del otro se volvió un poco en asombro, le habían leído como si de un libro se tratase—. No cualquiera hace eso, no cualquiera se traga su orgullo y pide perdón ante alguien que cree que no se lo va a otorgar. Así que, o cambias esa actitud tuya, o yo mismo me encargo de patear tu trasero de aquí a otra dimensión si es necesario—se alejó de él y se dirigió hacia otra habitación—. Ahora ven conmigo que en serio hay algo que debes ver.

Cuando sintió que no le seguía se volvió hacia él con una cara casi irritada.

—Gracias—y empezó a caminar hasta a llegar su lado—¿Vas a moverte o no, idiota?

—Tú... Tú acabas de...

—No te acostumbres, ahora muévete.

—Pero...

—Calla y muévete.

No lo iba a repetir ni a dar comentarios al respecto, sabía que ese agradecimiento había sido sincero.

Cuando Yuya los escuchó alejarse, ya había calmado su sonrojo. Sonrío inconscientemente. Le había gustado mucho que ellos hubiesen discutido y se hubiesen sido entendidos de alguna manera. Era bueno aquello. Le alegraba profundamente de que se empezaran a llevar bien. Aunque fuese sólo por un instante.

Despacio y cuidadoso, se quitó su camiseta sólo para después soltar un suspiro calmado. Tiró la prenda algo lejos de él y se repasó sus propios brazos. Se acarició suavemente recuperado un poco de calor que el lugar le había robado. Al terminar se retiró también el pequeño accesorio que llevaba en su cuello y con algo de suerte logró tirarlo cerca de su camiseta. Se sintió liberado del cuello y lo acarició suavemente. Lo tenía marcado por el collar de tenerlo tanto tiempo puesto. Le pareció escuchar un par de sonidos a su alrededor pero los ignoró, quizás eran de otra habitación o era sólo su imaginación. Sólo para asegurarse, dio un repaso con a la habitación y al no encontrar nada volvió a lo suyo. Ahora venía lo más complicado, quitarse los pantalones. Apoyó su desnuda espalda sobre la pared, desabrochó los botones y se puso las manos sobre los límites de su pantalón. Soltó un poco de aire y apoyándose sobre su pie izquierdo trató de alzar un poco sus caderas. Fue inútil, su pie estaba algo débil por no usarlo en los últimos días.

Esta vez estuvo seguro de haber escuchado algo.

—¿Hola?—preguntó con nervios—¿Hay alguien allí?—silencio—¿Yugo? ¿Yuri?—sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al ver que nadie respondía. Creyó que alguien se había metido a la casa y ahora vendría por él.

—Soy yo—dijo una voz conocida. Se sonrojó fuertemente, no podía molestarse, sólo avergonzarse.

—Y-Yuto...—instintivamente se tapó el pecho.

—¡Estoy de espalda!—anunció. Yuya casi pudo verlo con las manos alzadas simbolizando su inocencia—Estoy de espalda. No te veo, en serio—lentamente las manos del de ojos rojos dejaron de cubrirlo—. Sé que querías privacidad, y perdona por eso... pero... me preocupas... es que...—suspiró—Tu pie, realmente me preocupas por tu pie—aclaró. Yuya sonrío—Y también... bueno, por si necesitabas ayuda con algo. Yo... eh...—sin darse cuenta, el de ojos rojos soltó una risita, le había enternecido aquellos tartamudeos—Lo siento por venir sin avisar.

—Está bien—entrecerró los ojos—. Gracias por preocuparte

—No hay de qué Yuya—sonrío bobamente. Cinco palabras le habían hecho el día.

Se quedaron en silencio. El originario de Standard siguió intentando quitarse el pantalón. Sin existo alguno, se vio tentado a decirle que Yuto le ayudara. Enrojeció terriblemente de sólo pensarlo. No, no debería. Aunque no debería de darle tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo él ya... lo había visto como vino al mundo, ¿verdad? Cuando estaba en su cuerpo y... Su cabeza se hizo humo. El sólo pensar en esa mínima posibilidad de que... no. No, y no. Moriría si ya había alguien que le había visto así aparte de su madre y su... padre. Suspiró.

—¿Todo está bien?—Yuya negó.

—Sí, sí, sólo... me quedé pensando.—dijo algo perdido.

Yuya siguió con sus intentos de quitarse el pantalón después de un rato. Siguieron en silencio un buen rato. Yuto siguió atento a cualquier sonido extraño o circunstancia que pudiese percibir. Cada uno metido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Cada uno pensando en el otro. La tensión saltó al aire cuando el proveniente de Standard supo que no iba a lograr quitárselo. Se quejó en un tono oíble. El de XYZ supo entonces que algo andaba mal. Se alarmó más no se movió en lo absoluto.

—Diantres...

—¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó el otro alzando una ceja.

—N-No es nada, sólo...—dudó un poco antes de seguir—Sólo creo que tendré que bañarme con el pantalón jaja...—trató de amortiguarlo todo con una risita nerviosa—Sólo es eso...

—¿No puedes quitártelo?—preguntó. El chico de rojo se volvió aún más rojo, apretó las manos contra su pecho y junto las piernas apretando los dedos de sus pies. Estaba tratando de encogerse por toda la vergüenza que sentía. Sin pensarlo asistió—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ahora sí, parecía que se iba a morir por tanto sonrojo.

—¡N-No!—se apresuró a decir pero se arrepintió—¡Q-Quiero decir...! Eh... bueno, es que... eh... no quiero molestarte, no es importante, de verdad, n-no tienes que hacerlo—movía las manos tratando de explicarse—. N-No es necesario, p-puedo... puedo bañarme con el pantalón... está bien... está bien... yo...

—Te puedes enfermar si sales muy mojado Yuya—le advirtió. El de ojos rojos supo que tenía razón, Yuri se los advirtió—. Cúbrete, te ayudaré.

—P-Pero...—pero no iba a alcanzar a su camiseta—N-No quiero molestarte... en verdad no es n-nada—se mordió el labio.

—Estoy aquí para eso, Yuya, no te preocupes—el aludido casi lo pudo sentirlo hablarle a su oído. Se estremeció—, quiero ayudarte.

—E-Es que...—le dio vergüenza hasta decirlo—no alcanzó mi camiseta—dijo en un susurro.

—Oh... esto...—Yuto dudó sobre la idea que recién se le había ocurrido—C-Cierra los ojos—dijo suave y tranquilo pero dudoso.

—¿E-Eh?—lo sabía, no era una buena idea.

—Cierra los ojos, así...—hizo una ligera pausa—así podrás fungir que no estoy allí y... te prometo que no miraré nada que no deba mirar. Puedes confiar en mí.

—Um...—de sólo pensarlo las mejillas se le empezaban a teñir de rojo—E-Esta bien... confió en ti—dijo eso último casi en un murmuró y cerró los ojos.

El negro profundo era algo que vibraba en su vista. No sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Estaba temblando, desde luego, no podía evitarlo. Esto le ponía nervioso, demasiado nervioso como para mantenerse quieto. Pero confiaba en el chico de XYZ, aunque estaba nervioso.

—Bien, ahora escúchame... te ayudaré a pararte—anunció cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de Yuya—, llevaré tus manos a mis hombros, ¿está bien? Y apóyate allí para levantarte—el chico asintió. Su corazón se disparó a millón cuando sintió sus muñecas fueron agarras por las cálidas manos del otro. Lentamente y tratando de no hacerle daño, Yuto llevó las manos a sus hombros y después llevó las suyas propias a sus costados. Un estremecimiento pasó por la espalda del pelirrojo—Bien, ¿listo? A la cuenta de 3... Uno... dos...—el agarre de ambas partes se intensificó—Y tres...

Falló. Simplemente falló.

Los pies del pelirrojo aún estaban algo débiles, a decir verdad era un poco su culpa, no le habían dejado caminar desde hace unos días. Su pie bueno se había debilitado un poco sólo por el desuso. Esto causó que el simplemente no pudiese mantenerse bien en pie. Y dependía la ayuda. La ayuda de Yuto. Ayuda que por el bien de los dos debería de estar fuerte.

Pero Yuto había resistido a una guerra. Ser el soporte completo de alguien no era un problema. En los dos sentidos.

—¡Te tengo!—soltó cuando tuvo el cuerpo del otro totalmente contra el suyo agarrado de las caderas y sin dejar espacio a la libre circulación del aire—Te tengo, ¿estás bien?

—S-S-Sí...—apenas y había podido mantener sus ojos cerrados. Ahora no era capaz ni siquiera de abrir la boca para pronunciar algo entendible. Consciente a medias de la posición en la que estaban, Yuya ahora sí deseo que la tierra lo tragase por tener tanta vergüenza.

—Déjame ayudarte desde aquí—dijo después de un rato—, creo que necesitas un poco más de estabilidad, pero no te preocupes. Se te pasará—maniobrando con una sola mano, Yuto empezó a bajar los pantalones del otro con cuidado y dejó de a poco al descubierto aquel bóxer negro ligeramente grande. El dueño de estos no podía estar más avergonzado, sobre todo en el momento en el que rozaron su retaguardia por accidente. Cuando su pantalón se soltó, bajó casi por su cuenta y se posicionó por debajo de las rodillas del portador; el de XYZ supo que ya estaba—Listo... ya está. Te dejaré sentado y tú... has el resto, estaré afuera por su necesitas mi ayuda, ¿vale?—Yuto con mucha cautela empezó a separarse del de ojos rojos. Pero se quedó a mitad de camino. El chico había abierto los ojos y ahora le estaba mirando profundamente.

No podía resistirse a esa mirada. No de esa manera. No tan profunda. Menos con aquel hermoso sonrojo que portaba en sus mejillas. El chico de ojos rojos apartó la mirada con vergüenza absoluta, pero el de ojos grises le volvió el mentón hacia él. Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Y antes de que Yuya pudiese decir cualquier cosa, su boca fue callada por los labios del de XYZ. Ese simple roce les hizo acelerar el pulso de sus corazones. El frío que emanaba tenuemente del lugar era totalmente opacado por el caluroso tacto del de ojos grises que desprendían amor y ternura a borbotones.

No obstante, cuando Yuya empezó a corresponder tímidamente, Yuto se separó mirado a otra parte. Notablemente avergonzado no fue capaz tan siquiera de mirarle a los ojos ni de decirle alguna palabra. Sabía que el de Standard debía de estar confundido y que hacer eso sólo lograría llevarlo aún más a ese estado. Le ayudó a sentarse y se obligó a sí mismo a suprimir esas ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos. El tacto entre los dos fue él más complicado de terminar. La delgada cadera del de ojos rojos encajaba perfectamente con las manos del otro. Hubiese preferido quedarse allí, besarle hasta que los labios se quedasen hinchados, y la frialdad que emanaba el lugar quedase totalmente anulada por su unión.

Esperaba ser rechazado.

Esperaba hundirse en depresión durante las siguientes horas.

Incluso esperó llorar un poco en soledad.

Pero nunca esperó que le detuviera.

Nunca esperó que lo dijera.

—N-No te vayas…—el sonrojo también había sido fuerte en su rostro. La expresión inocente no se quitaba de su rostro, y aquello no hacía más que enternecer a Yuto. Sí seguía de esa manera, sería capaz de bajarle las estrellas sólo por verlo feliz. Cómo si no fuese capaz de hacerlo en ese instante—Quédate conmigo…

—Claro.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa, Yuto se volvió a su rostro y se acercó aún más. No hubo necesidad de palabras. Yuya lo dejó besarlo sin resistencia, se dejó atrapar entre los cálidos brazos del otro sin importarle la piel que mostraba. Su desnuda espalda fue explorada sin pudor por el otro. Quizá estaban yendo demasiado rápido, pero no les importaba. Yuya estaba totalmente embriagado por lo que le hacía sentir su homólogo de XYZ. Yuto había querido hacer esto desde hacía tanto tiempo que no podía evitar aprovecharse ligeramente de la situación. Cuando se separaron nuevamente, el de ojos grises sonrió bobamente mientras el otro se moría de vergüenza.

—Y-Yuto…

—Eres tan hermoso, Yuya…—le salió como si nada.

Y así pasaron el tiempo. Besándose, acariciándose, y bañándose.


	9. Las batallas ganadas y las perdidas

Mientras se bañaban, Yuto no pudo evitar en ningún momento de mirar a detalle el cuerpo de Yuya y compararlo con el propio. Si eran dos seres que provenían del mismo, entonces tenían que ser bastante parecidos. Y estaba en lo cierto, si bien, el cuerpo del proveniente de Standard era más delgado y con menos músculos, todas las demás diferencias eran casi inexistentes. Los brazos y piernas eran iguales y la piel blanca de los dos era casi del mismo tono salvo que el del proveniente de XYZ era algo más bronceado. Eran idénticos y a la vez demasiado distintos. Esas pequeñas diferencias enloquecían a Yuto y sólo lo hacían amarlo más.

La toalla se frotaba con suavidad en los cabellos bicolores rojos. Yuya no tenía demasiada energía y se encontraba distraído mientras pensaba en distintas cosas sin orden aparente. Se quitó la toalla y la puso alrededor de su cuello con la cabeza gacha. Pensaba quedarse allí hasta nuevo aviso pero uno de los que era dueño de sus pensamientos en ese instante no planeaba permitirlo. Con suavidad, Yuto levantó un poco el rosto del chico y lo besó como su los labios rojos e hinchados de los dos no contaran.

El chico de ojos rojos no puso objeción al nuevo beso que aquellos labios le propinaban y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del contrario acercándose un poco más mientras agarraba suavemente su cabello. El de ojos grises se puso a explorar su espalda recién

lavada y toda su extensión tras un momento de sonreír en medio de aquel beso. Cuando se separó, el proveniente de Standard tenía una respiración agitada y el otro no le soltó la espalda por puro capricho. Hace algún tiempo atrás había aprendido que hacer esas acciones de egoísmo no lo llevarían a ninguna parte, pero realmente eso no le importaba en ese instante.

—Yuya—murmuró acercándose a su oído y haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su nariz—. Mi Yuya…—dijo en un tono tan bajo que nadie aparte del aludido podría escucharlo ni aunque quisiera.

—Te amo—murmuró para sí. Yuto solo lo abrazó y lo pegó aún más a su desnudo pecho (por que no se iba a bañar con toda su ropa) y le besó una parte de la nuca al otro. Dejando así en duda, si le había escuchado o no.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, contrarrestando el frio. Conociendo el cuerpo del otro aún más, como si conocerlo de lejos no bastase y tuviesen que estarse tocando todo el tiempo sólo para saber que están allí, vivos, respirando el mismo aire, sin barreras, sin nada más aparte de ellos. Ninguno era un fantasma que servía para alimentar la ira interna, ninguno era un ser con dos almas en el mismo cuerpo, ninguno estaba en peligro, no más guerras, no más luchas dimensionales, no más dolor. Sólo ellos abrazados en medio de un baño estilo japonés tradicional. Sólo ellos, dos chicos amándose.

—Yuya, es hora de vestirse…—murmuró en el oído Yuto. Yuya se estremeció ligeramente—No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

—Entiendo…—asintió el otro. Un pequeño beso se posó tanto en su mejilla como en su cuello. Yuto se levantó mirando como Yuya se sonrojaba poderosamente—¿M-Me ayudarás a vestirme?

—Claro que sí.

—Pero… La ropa interior…—miró hacia otra parte penoso. Al chico de ojos grises se le tiñeron las mejillas de un tenue rosado.

—Te ayudaré con eso nuevamente—dijo después de unos segundos—, y no miraré nada, lo prometo.

—E-Está bien—siguió mirando hacia otra parte. Yuto sonrió para sí y se acercó al otro. Le tendió una toalla que sobraba, pensó que quizá podría usarla un poco por si quería taparse un poco más de lo que estaba con su toalla en la cintura del chico.

—¿La puedes sostener un momento por favor?—preguntó, Yuya miró la toalla y la acarró mientras asentía suavemente, se quedó un poco entretenido mirándola hasta que el proveniente de XYZ lo agarrara de la espalda y de detrás de las rodillas, y lo alzaba por los aires—Gracias.

—¡Ah!—gritó de la impresión. Pero no se movió, estaba siendo cargado como una princesa y de todos modos le daba una vergüenza terrible, pero no se movió. Sería peligroso escapar de los brazos de Yuto.

—Perdón—se disculpó mientras comenzaba a caminar—, pero a decir verdad creí que no aceptarías si te lo dijera.

—Esto es vergonzoso—murmuró a duras penas y bajó un poco más la cabeza—. Pero al menos estoy… seguro.

Yuya no pudo verlo en ese instante, pero Yuto sonrió bobamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No sé en verdad como—dijo Yugo después de un rato de organizar ropas y cosas—, pero todo está sorprendentemente organizado. ¿Vienes aquí a menudo?—preguntaba más bien por llenar el silencio. Yuri distraído en sus cosas apenas escuchó la última parte del mensaje.

—Es la primera vez que vengo en años—dice vagamente guardando otra ropa en otra parte—, no lo veía desde los 11.

—¿Qué?—dijo casi en un susurró—¿Y no te extraña que esté tan organizado todo?

—No en realidad… solía estar así por…—Y entonces cayó en cuanta. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza y un recuerdo que realmente anterior se vino a su mente como si nada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ello, incluso cuando pensó en venir a ese lugar. Suspiró y entre cerró los ojos—por nada que te importe.

—Esa es una razón tan creíble—bufó algo molesto. Yuri negó un poco.

—¿Así como tu manera de hacer duelos?—Yugo se volvió hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera hemos tenido un duelo—le recriminó—. Y para que lo sepas, soy un gran duelista—dijo con orgullo. Yuri rodó sus ojos.

—¿Tienes memoria de pez?—preguntó con cierta gracia—¡Pero si hace pocos días tuvimos varios Tags Duels!—exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Me refería a pelear contra ti, idiota!—aclaró algo molesto, pero sin estar realmente—¡Nunca hemos tenido un duelo los dos!

—¿Y es que se te olvida el día que estuvimos en tu dimensión y que me pedías un duelo insistentemente?—preguntó.

—¡Esa noche…!—se quedó a media frase—No recuerdo casi nada sobre eso… Sólo que te reté a un duelo y aceptaste por fin después de insistirte mucho—dijo con un tono de molestia—. Después invoqué a… mi dragón y después tú al tuyo. Nada más.

—Tienes razón—dijo después de meditarlo un poco—, no recuerdo muy bien esa noche. También, más temprano sentía que estaba haciendo un duelo pero ni siquiera sabía contra quién.

—Estaba pensando en lo mismo…—Yugo cerró los ojos y pensó durante unos instante—También… sentí una energía.

—¿Una energía?—preguntó Yuri frunciendo el ceño—¿A qué te refieres?

—Había algo en mi interior, alfo que me impulsaba a seguir peleando—abrió los ojos y negó—, no, más bien, como si hubiese algo en mi pecho que quiera salir de allí. Como estar encerrado y querer salir con todas tus fuerzas, bueno, supongo que tú me entiendes.

—No te vayas por las ramas—reclamó Yuri.

—Escucha, el caso es que había una energía terrible encerrado dentro de mí—se puso un puño en el corazón parando de hacer su tarea. Yuri lo miraba desde su posición con una cara intrigada—, quería salir de alguna manera, y la rabia que te tenía en ese entonces—el chico de ojos esmeraldas apretó la prenda que tenía entre manos—parecía solo alimentar aquello que quería salir. Y de alguna manera me impulsaba a seguir enfureciéndome. Después solo es concusión—agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Y entonces yo comencé a caminar, ¿no?—preguntó mirándolo todavía de perfil—empecé a acercarme a ti y a tu moto.

—D-Wheel.

—Eso—le restó importancia—. Caminé y parecía no existir nada más a parte de la sensación de volverme uno con ustedes—miró para adelante y entre cerró los ojos—era un deseo demasiado… tentador como para dejarlo pasar.

—Luego ocurrió un espectáculo de luces—Yuri no lo vio, pero el chico de repente se volvió a alzar un poco la cabeza—y ¡bam!—exclamó de repente sacando del tema a Yuri—Estaba en una dimensión desconocida.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que pasó?—dijo con cierta picardía. Ya se había perdido de la seriedad, realmente no quería intentarlo.

—¡Hey! ¿Desconfías de mi palabra?—pareció ligeramente ofendido.

—Tienes memoria de pez, claramente tengo que desconfiar de ti.

—¡No tengo memoria de pez!—refunfuñó el otro y se cruzó de brazos—Al menos yo no me olvido de nombres técnicos.

—¿Y de que me va a servir saber cómo se llama tu moto?—preguntó—¿Acaso me va a salvar la vida?

—¡Pues al menos a mí me importa!

—El hecho de que a ti te importa no quiere decir que a mí lo haga.

—¡Pues…!

Y de repente, una de las puertas movedizas de la casa se abre de la nada. Yuto apareció con una cara de advertencia. Apenas los vio a los dos relaja un poco el gesto.

—¿Siempre están discutiendo ustedes dos?—preguntó por mera curiosidad.

—Oye, no es mi intención que este—refiriéndose a Yugo—dé comentarios tan fuera de lugar.

—Mi D-Wheel no es algo fuera de lugar—bufó—. Perdóname por intentar formar una conversación contigo.

—Perdóname por no saber llevar una conversación—bufó el otro con verdadera molestia levantándose de su sitio. Yuto miró a Yugo con intriga y después se volvió a Yuri.

—No te alteres, no ha sido nada serio en realidad—trató de calmar las aguas.

—Lo sé, pero se vuelve molesto el hecho de que no me pueda llevar bien contigo—se refirió a Yugo. El chico de ojos grises miró al de ojos fucsias—. Puede que me enoje por nada, pero la verdad me canso de pelear contigo.

—¿¡Ah?!—Exclamó—Tú eres siempre el que me lleva la contraria.

—¡Chicos!—los llamó Yuto—No comiencen de nuevo.

—Perdón—bufó Yuri mirando a otra parte notablemente molesto.

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tus emociones—dijo Yugo sin intenciones de ser oído, más bien parecía que quería decirlo solo para su mente.

—Claro, porque tú lo haces perfectamente—dijo con ironía y se levanta con intenciones de dejar la sala.

—Yuri, cálmate, no es nada—trató de decirle Yuto. El aludido lo miró casi sin expresión en la cara—, no sirve de nada enojarte, te lo digo por experiencia.

—No estoy enojado Yuto, solo cansado de pelear con él—suspira—. Y pesar que hace poco pensé que habíamos avanzado en algo.

Y con aquellas palabras, se largó a salir por la puerta principal. Yuto miró a Yugo como si él tuviese la culpa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó algo perdido—Él comenzó, te lo puedo jurar si quieres—se levantó y se puso una mano en el pecho—. Yo no he hecho nada de nada, es más, hace poco intenté hacer una conversación con él y ¡parecía que íbamos bien! ¡En serio!—exclamó. Yuto no había cambiado de expresión en lo absoluto—De un momento a otro se puso así de… no sé, ¿sensible?—exageró un poco sus gestos al hablar. El de ojos grises enarcó una ceja—No sé cómo pasó simplemente se puso así.

—Oye, ustedes en serio tienen que hablar—le dijo—. Si sigue así solo existirá tensión entre ustedes.

—¿Y qué crees que estaba intentando?—preguntó algo sarcástico—Sé que no lo he intentado mucho, pero simplemente parece que no podemos convivir juntos—admitió algo cansado.

—¿No te estás cerrando demasiado rápido? Apenas llegamos ayer—le hizo ver. Yugo simplemente suspiró con cansancio al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que responderle—. Mira, si no hablas con él, probablemente nunca podrán convivir juntos. Además si me lo preguntas, creo que esto en general es culpa tuya.

—¿Culpa mía? ¿Por intentar hablar con él?—bufó algo molesto—¿Es en serio?

—Tú no los has perdonado aún por lo de Rin—dijo Yuto muy serio—. Y eso no está bien.

—Apenas han pasado unos días. No lo voy a olvidar tan fácil.

—Yugo, esto no se trata de olvidar—suspira ligeramente—, se trata de perdonar. Y si hablamos de razones por las cuales odiarlo, bueno, yo tengo muchas—el aludido lo miró—. Él es parte de la organización que destruyó mi vida. De una manera u otra. He pasado por muchas cosas gracias a Academia—miró al infinito—y ellos también secuestraron a mi amiga, Ruri. Y no sé realmente que querían con ella, creo que me moriré sin saberlo. Parte de mi adolescencia como tal fue absolutamente destruida. Y hasta hace realmente muy poco odia y detestaba a Academia con todas mis fuerzas. Pero, ahora sé que quizás muchos se arrepienten profundamente de lo que han hecho. Hablar es una buena opción, y no mirar sólo tu futuro también—Yugo miró haciendo donde se había ido Yuri—. A veces hay que cambiar para seguir—el chico de ojos esmeraldas suspiró—. Y por lo que veo no será fácil.

—No sé ni siquiera en que pensar—repuso en voz baja.

—No pienses entonces—respondió como si nada y le puso una mano en la espalda—. Sólo ve a hablarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Oíste algo?—preguntó un Yuya casi del todo vestido a punto de ponerse la camiseta. Yuto, desde el otro lado de la habitación, terminó de subirse el pantalón antes de hablar.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó algo desconcertado.

—Me pareció oír voces…—divagó algo pensativo.

—Quizá fueron Yuri o Yugo—dijo Yuto algo pensativo también. Se abrochó su pantalón.

—No, me refiero, como si hubiera alguien más estuviera aquí—dijo con algo de duda. Yuto agarró su camiseta dirigiéndole rápidas miradas a Yuya esperando por lo que tuviese que decir—. Es… una voz femenina—esa simple frase logró poner al chico de ojos grises en tensión. Se puso su camiseta rápidamente y sin arreglárselas de acercó un poco al chico de ojos rojos.

—Iré a revisar, ¿está bien?—le avisó—No debe de ser nada—dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa esperando transmitir confianza.

—Está bien, yo terminaré de vestirme—Yuya se removió un poco en el pequeño banco en el que estaba y le sonrió de vuelta. Yuto asintió y se fue.

El chico de ojos rojos se puso a divagar entonces un poco. Pensamientos que iban y venían de su mente casi a pedir de boca. Pero un llegó y golpeó con fuerza. Aunque era algo habitual en su mente. Yusho. Sintió algo en el pecho oprimiéndolo cuando lo recordó. Todas esas cosas, todos esos recuerdos buenos que tenía con él le vinieron de golpe a su mente. Habían sido algo que solía evitar en sus momentos de soledad, o en los momentos donde nadie hablaba y él podía dedicarse a divagar sobre algo. Pero ahora estaban allí, pidiendo encarecidamente que fuesen pensados.

Y eso fue lo que Yuya hizo por primera vez. Más porque creía que lo necesitaba que por gusto. Pensó en lo que le había dicho Zarc y en lo que le había dicho Yuto en aquella conversación mental. El hecho de que todo por lo que había pasado tenía nombre, rostro y un valor emocional. Todo había comenzado por Yusho, y lo sabía. Sabía que desde muy pequeño él había cambiado muchas cosas, le había impuesto gustos con cosas muy simples. Pero también había sido muy extraño que él no le hubiese agarrado desagrado. Es más, había adorado todas y cada una de las cosas que hacía con el alma. Sorprender al público y hacerlos emocionarse para gritar de alegría y de satisfacción. Eso era entretenimiento, y le había fechado hacerlo durante el tiempo que duró. Además, no es como si él fuese malo jugando a Duel Monsters, algunas cosas buenas había hecho.

Pero también pensó mejor en otras cosas, como que todos ellos eran de alguna manera buenos en Duel Monsters. Lo había visto en Yuto cuando peleó con Sora en aquella noche tan lejana de su mente. Lo había visto con Yugo cuando tuvo duelos contra Serena y Sawatari. Y de Yuri sabía lo muy temido que fue en academia por ser un ser destructivo y poderoso a todas las vistas. Todos cuatro habían tenido talento para los juegos de cartas. Todos cuatro habían tenido alguna vez en su poder a un dragón que parecía estar de su lado hasta que se encontraba con los otros y se llamaban con insistencia, casi con desespero. Todos cuatro tenían rasgos demasiado parecidos por no decir iguales. Todos cuatro, habían venido de un mismo ser.

En esa pequeña divagación, Yuya había llegado a la pequeña conclusión de que la persona que antes todos ellos fueron había sido bueno para los juegos de cartas. Entonces, por regla de tres, ese talento que tenía para los juegos no era genuinamente suyo. Se mordió el labio y miró al frente con aun la camiseta sin poner a sus manos.

Entonces tanto Yuto como esa especie de ente Zarc tenían razón. Él no era lo que Yusho le había impuesto. Ese interés solo había sido algo para que fuese igual a él. Yuya se agarró de los codos dejando la camiseta caer y frunció sus labios. Les había creído cuando hablaron, pero había sido algo casi fugaz, algo que había ignorado casi en su totalidad después de ese instante. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, las cosas tenían razón.

«Pero nadie nace sabiendo ser un padre» pensó fugazmente.

—Yuya—le habló Yuto con suavidad al llegar—, ya revisé y solo eran Yuri y Yugo discutiendo—le sonrió—nada de qué preocuparse.

—Oh… vaya, gracias Yuto—le sonrió débilmente. El chico de los ojos grises notó ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Yuya? ¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, sí, sólo me estaba preguntando algo—dijo tranquilo y algo sonriente.

—Oh, bueno, sí tú…—empezó a decir.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—preguntó mordiéndose el interior de sus mejillas—¿Cómo… cómo era tu padre?—Yuya se apretó las manos. Yuto parpadeó rápidamente y después se sentó al lago del chico.

—Nunca estaba en casa—empezó como si nada. Yuya necesitaba algo en su respuesta y no sabía que era. Así que se dispuso a simplemente dársela—. Cuando era niño el en verdad salía mucho a trabajar y no solía verle la cara. Mi mamá fue la que pasó más tiempo conmigo y la que más me ayudaba. Mi papá solo aparecía en navidades y esas cosas, cuando fui creciendo y mi mamá me dejó salir más a menudo por lo de la escuela de duelo yo tampoco solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa.

—Así que… Tu relación con él era… casi nula—concluyó algo triste por ello. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no se había arrepentido del todo por preguntar.

—Nula en realidad—aclaró—. No lo veía nunca, ni siquiera en la invasión de academia. Probablemente lo hicieron carta y yo no me di por enterado—se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Y… ¿no te sientes mal por ello?—dijo acercándose un poco a él y agarrándole el brazo con suavidad.

—Sólo a veces, cuando creo que quizá me hace falta tener una figura paternal—miró a Yuya y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—, pero nunca sentí que me hiciera falta.

—Entiendo—abrazó tímidamente el brazo del chico y lo pegó a su rostro para mimarlo un poco. Sinceramente se sentía un poco en un trance, considerando el hecho de que seguía sin camisa. Cosa que hizo a Yuto sonrojarse ligeramente—. Lamento que haya sido así para ti.

—Lamento más yo las cosas que te tocaron a ti, Yuya—dijo en un suave susurro.

—Gracias Yuto… de verdad te lo agradezco mucho…

—Cuando… quieras Yuya—dijo Yuto tímidamente. El chico habló con una voz adormecida realmente adorable—. Oye… cambiando un poco de tema… Estaba pensado en si… ¿quisieras intentar caminar hoy?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—En serio a veces no te entiendo—dijo Yugo apenas se sentó al lado de Yuri. Este apenas y lo miró cuando se sentó. Concentrado en sus propios pensamientos—. Digo, sé que yo soy explosivo, pero tu… tú tienes tu carácter—el chico de ojos fucsias le miró por el rabillo del ojo por un segundo, uno tan corto que parecía como un sueño. El de ojos esmeraldas suspiró—. Lo siento, ¿está bien? Por... lo que sea que haya hecho—El originario de Fusión ahora si le sostuvo la mirada por más tiempo—. De seguro te habré hecho daño con…

—No sigas—repuso apartando al mirada de él y volviendo a mirar al frente.

—¿Eh?

—Tu compasión me enferma—Yugo gruñó molesto.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?—preguntó—Demonios, quieres que olvide lo que ocurrió pero cuando intento formar una relación contigo más allá de eso tampoco me lo permites—se quejó—. ¿Acaso quieres que desaparezca? Porque sabes muy bien que no lo voy a hacer. Por Yuya no voy a permitirlo.

—No quiero que desaparezcas, Yugo—respondió conteniéndose de agregar cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué demonios pareces repugnarme?—parecía realmente descolocado, no entendía.

—No te repugno, de hecho te comprendo si tú lo haces conmigo—soltó con los ojos cerrados—. Pertenecía a Academia y, bueno, capturé a tu amiga de la infancia—abrió los ojos—, no sé ni que esperar de ti después de eso. Supongo que solo estoy confundido.

—Yo también estoy confundido, no sé qué es lo que esperas tú de mí, o que es lo que hace mi presencia que hace que te sientas, no sé, ¿incomodo?—tenía las cejar arrugadas—Eres un misterio.

—Al principio realmente creí que ibas a dañarme o a atacarme de una u otra forma—suspiró—. Creía que realmente ibas a acabar conmigo y que en verdad me ibas a echar a patadas. Pero tú al menos lo intentas, solo que no te sale bien.

—¡Hey!—exclamó el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—No dije que esto estuviera mal—aclaró—, sólo te digo que no sale bien. Así como yo tratando de seguirte el paso.

—¿Y por eso te enfadaste?

—No, me enfadé porque estábamos hablando de algo importante y tú lo interrumpiste con una idiotez—rodó sus ojos.

—¿En serio?—levantó una ceja—¿Por eso?

—No soy perfecto idiota—exclamó—. Además, sé que soy muy extraño, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

—Demonios, ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo?—preguntó no de manera despectiva, sino más bien con cierto grado de preocupación.

—Academia, eso es lo que ocurrió—dijo con casi nostalgia y luego agarró a mirar al cielo.

—Oye, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿cómo terminaste en ese lugar? Ósea, no se mucho, pero Yuto y en su momento Yuzu me han dicho que han destruido más que la ciudad de Heartland—Yuri se tomó su momento antes de soltarlo.

—No siempre viví aquí—comenzó frunciendo un poco sus labios. Siempre había pensado que al primero que le diría eso sería a Yuya, pero supuso de que si quería al menos tenía que hacerlo con él—, antes vivía en un orfanato. Estuve allí desde que tenía memoria, aparentemente mis padres me abandonaron en la puerta o… quizás simplemente nunca tuve padres y aparecí por arte de magia allí, no lo sé, y quizás nunca lo sepa. Pero cuando tenía 9 años yo me escapé. Detestaba todo de ese orfanato, la comida, las personas, los otros niños que me miraban como si yo fuera a hacerles daño he incluso los adultos que parecían no poder soportar mi presencia. Escapé al único lugar en el que creía que no me iban a encontrar jamás. Estas montañas.

«Llegué a esta casa por mera casualidad, corrí durante casi toda una noche junto con una mochila y poca cosa más. Aquí me quedé un par de días hasta que no tenía más comida o agua. Traté de hacer algo, no sé, agarrar plantas y comerlas o tomar agua del rio. Algo como lo había visto en algunos programas de televisión, pero nada de eso funcionó. Terminé desmayado en la orilla del rio. Allí me encontró una señora, Yuna, me llevó a su casa y me cuidó hasta que desperté. Me hizo todas las preguntas que pudo, sobre mí, sobre mis padres, sobre de donde había salido. Y como en aquella época no era buen mentiroso le dije la verdad. Su primer impulso fue devolverme allí, yo le dije que no, que no podía volver a aquel lugar. De alguna manera u otra la convencía de que si ella me ayudaba lo suficiente… quizá podría sobrevivir por mi cuenta—suspiró—. Era un niño ingenuo de unos nueve años. No era como si pudiese pensar en algo más aparte de nunca más volver. Nunca medí las consecuencias, incluso después no lo hice. Ninguna de mis acciones ha sido pensada.»

—¿Y qué pasó con Yuna?—preguntó Yugo algo intrigado—Porque… al menos cuando estuvimos todos juntos… sentías que en verdad estabas solo. Parecía que no tenías a nadie aparte de nosotros.

—Es extraño que recuerdes eso—dice antes de suspirar una vez más—. Yo apenas me recuerdo en medio de la nada. Bueno, eso no importa. Yuna en realidad me ayudó en todo lo que podía, quiso llevarme a su casa, pero no podía porque su esposo no me aceptaría y mucho menos sus hijos. Hizo lo que pudo para enseñarme lo que pudo. Hice muchas cosas y aprendí bastante, siempre bajo su supervisión. Pero cuando tenía tiempo libre… bueno, tenía que ingeniármelas de alguna manera. Recuerdo que mi primer mazo fue creado con cartas que encontraba en la basura y en otras partes, cartas desechadas y olvidadas. Aprendí mirando a niños jugar.

«Pasé desapercibido hasta que un día logré completar las 40 cartas y alguna que otra carta de fusión genérica por allí. Decidí que de pronto podría jugar con alguno de esos niños que tanto jugaban en el pueblo. Y antes de llegar con alguno me encontré con Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Así de la nada, como su hubiese sido puesto allí para mí. Lo tomé y al ver que era un monstruo poderoso lo puse en mi Extra Deck y más tarde reté a uno de esos niños. Gané con ese dragón, así como de la nada. Otro niño me retó y también le gané. Ganaba a todos lo que se atrevían a retarme. Hubo un concurso dirigido por la creciente Academia y a pesar de que Yuna me dijo que no participara—cerró los ojos—, participé. Gané ese torneo y me llevaron a la siguiente fase en la ciudad, en domino para ser exactos. Y, bueno, estaba muy entusiasmado por ir, era de los primeros en ir a una de esas cosas en el pueblo y estaba tan emocionado que simplemente no me importó lo mucho que Yuna me dijera y me prohibiera ir. Ella detestaba Duel Monsters por una antigua leyenda que le habían contado de pequeña. Le habían contado lo peligroso que eran los monstruos, que poseían alma propia. Yo jamás le hice caso, siempre pensé que sería alguna patraña, ya sabes, lo que piensas de un adulto cuando tienes esa edad.

«Trató de detenerme, pero no lo logró, me volví a escapar de ella impulsado por unas enormes ganas de ganar y de, por qué no decirlo, poder. Me logró segar, tener duelos con ese monstruo y tener el primer puesto con él era algo realmente gratificante. Y me fui a la ciudad y gané aquel torneo. Al ver mi potencial me llevaron a mí y a otros tantos del torneo a Academia. Allí hice lo mismo, le gané a todos los que pude. Pero, la historia fue muy distinta a lo que me imaginaba. Ganarle a todos no me trajo amigos ni nada, solo me fui quedando solo porque todos me tenían miedo. Y por más que lo intenté no pasé de ser el bicho raro. Recuerdo entonces que el profesor me acogió y en esos días fue el único que apreció el supuesto gran talento que tenía—volvió a abrir sus ojos—. Y supongo que el resto es historia. Me asignaron muchas misiones en Academia y en Heartland, capturé a varias personas en cartas y… bueno. Tú ya sabrás el resto.»

—Vaya…—fue lo único que dijo dando paso a un enorme silencio. Solo se escuchaban los arboles al fondo siendo movidos suavemente por la brisa y algunos pájaros que aprovechaban esa hora de la mañana para cantar y hacer otras cosas. Cuando Yuri no pudo soportar más aquel silencio, miró a Yugo esperando algún tipo de respuesta por su parte. Pero solo obtuvo la nada absoluta.

—Idiota, al menos di algo—bufó.

—Ah... este… Lamento que tú…

—No me compadezcas. Ya te lo había dicho.

—¡Entonces que quieres que haga con todo lo que me acabas de decir!

—Que al menos me entiendas, como yo lo hago contigo, idiota.


	10. At least the war is over

El resto de días y semanas fueron más lentos mientras se acostumbraban a tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente en ese entonces. Yuya ocupaba sus pensamientos constantemente en cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer desde su posición estando sentado o recostado, se había convertido en el principal doblador de ropa y organizador de cajones. Los demás se habían dedicado poco a poco a organizar la casa de la mejor manera posible. Arreglando las cosas como se podía y saliendo de vez en vez al pueblo del lado donde conseguían materiales si les hacía falta. Todo era muy lento y de hecho bastante confortante.

Todos estaban algo extrañados de que se llevaran sorprendentemente bien al convivir, en un principio Yuya pensó que quizá Yuri y Yugo tendrían varios problemas y que quizá con Yuto también hubiesen algunos roces, pero no. Estos apenas y habían tenido reales problemas, únicamente con el hecho de que a veces el de ojos fucsias se levantaba más temprano que los demás y que solía despertar a alguno de ellos sin darse cuenta. También estaba el hecho de que Yugo no parecía poder quedarse quieto de ninguna forma. Solo quería hacer algo todo el tiempo se aceleraba mucho en muchas tareas. No parecía querer tan siquiera parar de hacer cosas, lo cual era una ventaja para el día, pero para la noche todos lo vetaban de aquel que quería que la noche fuese eterna.

Pero más allá de eso, de su lenta acomodación y entendimiento del funcionamiento de las cosas, nada ocurría que les impidiera seguir con la vida que habían decidido para ellos. Yuri a veces les decía algunas cosas a futuro, algunas cosas que pudieran hacer manteniéndose en el espectro de lo desconocido, Yuto parecía ser el único que le prestaba al cien por ciento atención dado que Yugo y Yuya solían escuchar, pero nunca comentar. Era tranquilo, y con lo único que tenían para ver el paso del tiempo era la recuperación de Yuya con la que se tomaban su tiempo y trataban con mimo al chico. Curiosamente, para todos ellos era familiar ese tipo de fracturas y estaban acostumbrados a tratarlas.

Las cosas estaban muy normales hasta que una noche, en medio de la calma y el cuarto donde todos dormían, a Yuya le ocurrió algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Yuto, deja de mirarme—pidió Yuya a susurros, estaba rojo en la oscuridad de la noche y el hecho de que el otro solo le sonriese como si nada no hizo más que avergonzarlo.

—Lo siento—se levantó de las sabanas y el Sleeping que tenía por cama y se acercó a Yuya agachado, sin poder resistirse en lo absoluto—, es solo que… no puedo dormir y quería verte.

—Pero es vergonzoso…—miró hacia otra parte mientras se ocultaba en sus mantas.

—Lo siento en serio, pero eres tú, no puedo evitarlo—se quedó un momento callado, deseando ver el rostro de Yuya con la poca luz que se filtraba en el lugar—. ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Y-Yuto…

—Por favor… no he podido dormir—acercó su mano a la manta que cubría a Yuya e hizo que entrara para tocar su mejilla con delicadeza. Los ojos rojos se dirigieron a los grises—. Creo que me hace falta compañía… tú compañía.

—Nunca antes he dormido con nadie… no sabría si…—se mordió el labio suavemente—Me muevo bastante.

—No te preocupes, te acostumbras a un poco de todo cuando has dormido en un refugio de guerra—con mucho cuidado retiró las mantas de un lado del Sleeping de Yuya y se metió en el mismo ante un chico de ojos rojos totalmente incómodo—. ¿Estás cómodo o me salgo un poco más?

—Estás… estás bien—dijo a medias. Yuto no paraba de sonreírle embobado. Amaba poder hacerlo, poder estar allí a su lado sin problemas, con ganas de besarlo hasta que no pudiese más o que sus labios se quemaran. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos siempre y de nunca soltarlo. Por ello mismo lo primero que hizo al sentirse acomodado del otro fue repasar su rostro con suavidad, para no olvidarlo—. Mmm, Yuto, ¿qué haces?

—Quiero recordar tu rostro…

—Pero es igual al tuyo…

—No Yuya, el tuyo es aún más hermoso y suave, el mío está reseco y lleno de cicatrices.

—Pero sigue siendo el mismo—el de ojos rojos llevó una de sus manos a la cara del otro y comenzó a tocarla suavemente—, tú también estas suave Yuto…

—No tanto como tú—se acercó un poco más al rostro del otro.

—No digas eso—miró hacia otra parte.

—Solo digo la verdad—le besó castamente en los labios—, tú eres hermoso Yuya—Rodeó sus brazos en él, deseando poder quedarse de esa manera, el de ojos rojos mantuvo su manos en la mejilla de otro por unos momentos quieta, después de terminar de sorprenderse por el beso siguió explorando la cara del otro. El aludido sonrió—. ¿Qué buscas?

—Solo… quiero recordar tu rostro también—dijo suavemente. Tenía toda la intención de avergonzar a Yuto aunque fuese solo un poco, para tener algo de venganza. Pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa devuelta y otro beso en los labios.

—Yo... realmente no quiero dormir—dijo pegado a la boca de otro, aún con los ojos cerrados—. No quiero cerrar los ojos… Porque… no me gustaría que todo esto fuese un sueño—Yuya apretó ligeramente la mejilla del otro—. No quiero despertar y ver que sigo en la Resistencia intentado aún sobrevivir al ataque de Academia, ocultándonos en los lugares más rebuscados, estando paranoicos de cualquier sonido o cualquier cosa, sin poner estar tranquilos o tan siquiera… descansar.

—No estás allí, estas con nosotros, estás conmigo—le dijo en un murmuro—. No estás en ninguno de esos lugares, ni siquiera estamos en XYZ.

—Realmente voy a extrañar a Heartland—soltó con una mirada melancólica—, desearía que la hubieses visto en sus mejores días, era un lugar realmente… hermoso.

—Yo extrañaré Miami City—dijo también—, me gustaba bastante pasear de un lado a otro, te sorprendería la cantidad de duelistas que había, de toda clase, de todas las formas… Todo era como estar en un ensueño.

—Sí, pude ver parte de ese ensueño cuando fui—miraba al rostro de Yuya de manera intensa—. Y lamento no poder haber disfrutado lo suficiente, estaba tan abrumado por lo que ocurría, primero Yuzu, después tú y… todo lo demás. Parecía que ni en otra dimensión podría estar tranquilo.

—Pero ahora sí, ya no estamos en guerra Yuto, ya no va a ocurrir eso nunca más—esta vez, por voluntad propia, el de ojos rojos besó al otro—. No va a pasarnos nada aquí, en este lugar…

—Gracias—sonrió como un idiota, embobado por el otro—, el que tú lo digas me hace creerlo más.

—Crees… ¿Qué ahora si podrás dormir?—preguntó Yuya.

—Sí, claro que sí.

No hubo más palabras aquella noche. Yuri y Yugo dormían plácidamente sin enterarse de nada mientras los dos únicos que hasta ahora tenían la confianza de besarse, se abrazaban. Y mientras los dos se fundían en los brazos del otro y en los de Morfeo, algo empezó a resonar en la mente de Yuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Muy bien Yuya!—oyó decir de una voz conocida. Una que hizo hacer que el de ojos rojos en quedase inmóvil.

—¡Sí!—dijo una voz infantil que sabía que le pertenecía. Vio cómo se acercaba a él y le traspasaba. Yuya siguió al niño que fue con la mirada solo para descubrir cómo se lanzaba a abrazar a su padre. Nuevamente se quedó helado recordado aquella escena—¡Lo hice, papá! ¡Lo hice!

—Así es Yuya y esto es solo el comienzo—le sonrió—, pronto lograrás hacer mucho más que eso y con ellos entretener más a las personas.

—¡Tengo que mostrárselo a mamá!—exclamó el niño emocionado. Yuya seguía mirándolo incrédulo. No debería soñar con el pasado, no debería escucharlo. Ni siquiera pensarlo seriamente. La escena a su alrededor se desvaneció y apareció otra que no le sonaba de nada. Apareció justo en frente y se volvió a ella sin saber que esperar realmente.

Era su madre, preocupada mirando hacia el infinito. Un perrito se le había acercado y le estaba acariciando la pierna, deseoso de atención. Ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste. Lo agarró con cuidado y lo puso sobre su regazo solo para acariciarlo suavemente intentando distraerse. Yuya miraba los dos asientos vacíos del comedor. Los dos con un plato de comida ya frio al frente. Esperando quizá a ser comidos por alguien. Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda del observador y un vacío en el estómago le atormentó. Ella parecía al borde del llanto en esos instantes, incluso había parado de acariciar a uno de sus cachorritos favoritos sin darse cuenta.

—Supongo que hoy tampoco vendrán—dijo Yoko con pesar.

—Mamá…—Yuya apretó los puños.

Se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado egoísta con sus decisiones, aquello parecía incluso peor de lo que se habría imaginado. Había estado evitando pensar en ellos durante tanto que apenas y se había pensar claramente sobre lo que había ocasionado. Sus amigos, su madre, la escuela que no terminó, las cosas que ya nunca haría. Miró sus manos por un instante imaginándose como sería estar en una liga de Accion Duels Professional, como llegaría a ser y como jugaría él. Se formaron imágenes en su mente, cosas que nunca viviría pero que se imaginaba como sucederían, cosas falsas. Cosas que no viviría nunca. Se le arrugó el corazón ligeramente.

Esa noche, aunque mantenía su postura de que estar allí era lo mejor para todos, algo empezó a calar en su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un mal sabor de boca fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al despertar. Después el sueño. Aquello que infectaba su boca no era más importante que el sueño recién ocurrido, pero de todos modos se le dio suficiente importancia como para que Yuya se separase del lado de Yuto. Se deslizó de sus brazos y se levantó suavemente del suelo. Suspiró sin hacer ruido una vez estuvo de pie. Su pie le incomodaba ligeramente, pero ya no tanto como antes. Miró hacia atrás, viendo a sus homólogos. Después se fijó en Yuto e hizo una mueca. Antes de disponerse a caminar hacia la cocina y hacer cualquier cosa antes de que los otros despertaran volvió su mirada a Yugo y Yuri con la intención de verles con una mueca también.

Pero en cambió se encontró con un par de ojos fucsias.

Salió huyendo, casi sin pensarlo. Se aventuró hacia la cocina fingiendo por todos los medios de que no lo había visto, de que aquello había sido una visión tan rápida que no era nada y que solo había sido él imaginándose cosas. En la escasa luz que le regalaba el alba justo antes de empezar, Yuya se deslizó entre los pasillos y puertas que le dirigían hacia su destino. Estaba con la mente abrumada, con los pensamientos extraños y una sensación de culpabilidad que ocultaba dentro de sí.

Suspiró bien al llegar. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse cualquier cosa para comer o para ocuparse y dejar de pensar. Solo había un par de frutas y cosas que habían traído el día anterior del pueblo. Rebuscó un poco entre ellas una a una. Distrayéndose, sin prisa y sin nada más que lo abrumara excepto el hecho de que quizá no encontrase nada bueno.

—¿Bocadillo de madrugada?—dijo Yuri al lado suyo. Yuya se quedó helado, pero no gritó del susto, estaba choqueado así que gritar o hablar se le dificultaba un poco—Vaya, parece que te he asustado—el de ojos fucsias se había acercado de manera sigilosa a él, como un antiguo soldado de Academia podía hacer—, no te preocupes, mis días de espectro terminaron hace mucho tiempo atrás. No hay nada de que preocuparse.

—Yo…

—No les diré nada a los otros dos, sé lo que es tener hambre en la madrugada—le guiñó entonces un ojo—. Y te puedo contar una o dos cosas sobre eso.

—Ah…—Yuya se quedó algo descolocado—¿Qué?

—Tienes hambre, ¿no?—preguntó Yuri aun con su sonrisa intentando darle al otro algo de confianza.

—Bueno…

—A mí no me engañas—Yuri se acercó ligeramente al cuerpo del otro—. Te levantaste porque tienes el estómago vacío, ayer no comiste nada en la noche.

—Sí, es solo eso—se agarró el estómago.

Yuri asintió ligeramente y se dirigió hacia los cajones que tenían. Desgastados y casi olvidados en una esquina, no guardaban mucho más allá de unos palillos para cada uno y quizá algunas toallas para limpiar. Sin embargo, Yuri al agacharse abrió él último cajón, sacó las pocas cosas que habían allí. Yuya lo miró curioso desde su puesto.

No sé espero en ningún momento que aquel cajón hubiese un fondo falso. Allí abajo, el de ojos fucsias sacó una bolsa de papel y miró al otro sonriente.

—Conozco este lugar de pies a cabeza—dijo simplemente antes reorganizar todo y cerrar el cajón—. Además—se tomó una ligera pausa cuando se levantó—, con un glotón como Yugo es mejor tener siempre algo extra—le guiñó un ojo a la cara curiosa de Yuya. Le extendió el pequeño paquete—. Todo tuyo.

Yuya recibió lo ofrecido aun sin entender cómo debería reaccionar. Lo abrió con cuidado. Fue allí, cuando descubrió una pequeña galleta con chispas de colores.

—No creo que deba…

—¿Comerla?—preguntó el otro—Sé que quizá es demasiado pronto, pero no tienes a nadie que te diga nada por hacerlo—sonrió con naturalidad—. Míralo de esta manera, tú no dices nada sobre el cajón secreto—señaló hacia los viejos cajones—y yo no nada de que te vas a comer una galleta a estas horas. ¿Trato?

El de ojos rojos lo miró divertido y cautivado por lo que el otro decía.

—Trato—dijo después de un momento. Con ganas de seguir teniendo momentos así, con ganas de seguir hablando con Yuri así. Porque que resultaba agradable, muy agradable. Partió un pedacito de galleta y se lo pasó al otro sonriéndole. El de ojos fucsias tenía toda la intención de decir que no, que esa era su galleta y que no debería de compartirlo. Pero aquella sonrisa simplemente no lo dejaba ser. Agarró el trozo y lo acunó entre sus manos durante un momento. Espera por la reacción del otro al ver cómo reaccionaría.

Y no se pudo sentir mejor cuando vio a la cara de Yuya iluminarse por el sabor. Se le quedó mirando un momento, embobado por lo cara de pequeño placer que había puesto.

—Solía comerlas cuando era más pequeño—le dijo cuándo mordió otro pedazo muy felizmente—, cuando fui al pueblo y me encontré con su panadería yo… no pude resistirme a comprar al menos dos—sonrió al otro—. Claro a espaldas de ellos.

—Puedo entender porque—dijo con la boca llena—, es realmente deliciosa.

Yuri no dijo nada a aquello, solo se quedó mirándolo. El silencio se redujo a solo estar un poco de fondo ante los pequeños ruidos que hacía Yuya al masticar. El de ojos fucsias se quedó mirándolo perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando el de ojos rojos estuvo a un solo mordisco de acabar, volvió a hablar.

—Oye—había adquirido un todo algo sombrío, de silenciosa culpabilidad—, lamento que tenga que ser tan torpe para las relaciones.

—¿Uh?—no se lo había esperado, sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana, que se disculpase por algo como aquello—Oh, no, no te preocupes.

—El día en el que te bañaste yo…—habló como si Yuya no le hubiese respondido—Realmente soy un tonto por lo que te hice.

—No me hiciste nada Yuri—dijo Yuya.

—Pero casi lo hago—negó un poco—y ni siquiera eso debería pasar. No quiero cometer una estupidez y menos una por ti. O una que te afecte—miraba hacia cualquier otra parte.

—Estaré bien Yuri, no tienes que disculparte—sonrió—. Además, si sientes que debes cambiar, no lo harás ahora mismo—Yuya miró hacia él con una sonrisa para darle confianza—. Los cambios llevan tiempo, nosotros aún nos estamos acostumbrando a este estilo de vida… No es nada de lo que haya que avergonzarse.

—De todos modos, me disculpo contigo—dijo Yuri—. Y para arreglarlo, quisiera que fuésemos al pueblo, quiero que lo conozcas—dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico sonriente con pedazos de galleta en las mejillas—, pero—alzó la mano y con ella uno de sus dedos—tienes que ponerte una venda y me dirás cuando te sientas muy cansado. No quisiera que se te dañara el tobillo más.

—¿Seguro de que es una buena idea?—preguntó intrigado—Ha no he caminado largas distancias, quizá pueda pasarme algo—dijo algo pensativo.

—No te preocupes por ello—le guiñó un ojo—, no tiene porqué ser ahora—lo miró, ahora con una cara algo más relajada. Yuya solo asintió ligeramente y se comió el último pedazo de galleta. Yuri miró a las mejillas del otro, cubiertas por migas de galleta. Una escena mental se mostró en su cabeza, una en la que acercaba su cara y le limpiaba con la mano delicadamente. Para tocar su mejilla y hacerlo sonrojar. Pero se resignó, al final, lo único que hizo fue mirar a su galleta y cerrar un poco sus ojos—. Por cierto, Yuya—volvió a mirarle—, tienes un poco de migajas en las mejillas—y se metió aquel pequeño producto de pastelería en su boca. Evitó así el responder.

—Oh, gracias—dijo suavemente. Mientras el uno se limpiaba suavemente las mejillas y el otro masticaba, se obtuvo un ligero silencio en la cocina. El de ojos fucsia aun quería hacer sonrojar al otro pero se contuvo, este parecía estar muy pensativo y perdido. Así que cuando le habló, no pudo evitar sentir que no le sorprendía tanto—. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar a mi madre con estas galletas caseras…

—¿Ella solía hacer algunas también?—preguntó curioso. Yuya se tardó lo suyo en responder, quizá recordando algo, cualquier cosa sobre ella.

—Sabía hacer realmente muchas cosas a mano—sin saber muy bien porqué, el de ojos rojos se agarró su codo con la mano contraria a la que sostenía la bolsa de papel—. Desde que mi padre se fue ella se tomó mucho tiempo libre. Se solía ocupar con cosas de la casa, limpiaba o cocinaba. Ocupaba su mente bastante y cuando llegaron los cachorros…—Yuri afiló ligeramente su miraba, estaba buscando algo en Yuya, algo que quizá no quería ver—Bueno, ella no pudo estar más feliz.

—Supongo que tenían mucho tiempo libre—soltó algo distraído—, ¿no?

—Sí, solía quedarse en casa por mucho, o si no iba a la You Show Duel School, pasaba tiempo con Shuzo, el padre de Yuzu—dijo de manera distraída.

—Ah sí, ella, la niña algodón de azúcar—Yuya soltó una risita después de un momento. Yuri también sonrió, ya se estaba asustando un poco con la expresión tan sombría del otro.

—Yo no me estoy riendo porque me parezca gracioso, solo…—no aguantó mucho su risa.

—Hey, no es mi culpa que lo parezca—puso sus manos en una posición de manos abiertas hacia arriba, como si no supiera nada, y además alzó los hombros—. Calzaba bien con Serena después de todo, ella también parecía un Algodón de azúcar, pero azul. Solo que ella, bueno, de lo que recuerdo de ella, era más una mora azul pasada de días.

—Oye—Yuya se seguía riendo un poco, esos sobre nombres era bastante extraños a decir verdad.

—A mí no me reclames—se hizo el inocente—, él que se hizo imágenes mentales fuiste tú.

—¡Pero tú las pensaste primero!—exclamó—Así que yo no las hubiese pensado si tu no lo hubieras dicho.

—Eso no quita que de todos modos lo hayas pensado—dijo Yuri con una sonrisa ganadora. Sin ánimos de más aparte de celebrar su victoria con gracia. Yuya no se sentiría mal ante eso, no tendría por qué.

—Tú no eres mejor—negó Yuya—, tú pareces una col morada—Yuri abrió los ojos de manera actuada y se puso una mano en medio del pecho.

—¿Yo? ¿Una verdura?—preguntó asombrado de manera exagerada, Yuya seguía reido—Bueno, al menos no soy un tomate.

—Oye—dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que se refería a él—, eso no es verdad.

—Sí, claro, como digas—dijo sarcásticamente. Los dos se echaron a reír, como si no entendieran que acababan de decir o hacer y se echasen a reír solo para que aquella vergüenza que sentían no estuviese tan marcada. Como si estuvieran haciendo el tonto solo para ellos y ya estaba. Eran risas que se quedarían allí, con ellos. En su mente y corazón, cosas que recordarían bastante. Esas y otras charlas más.

Aunque para Yuri, lo que haría que esa primera charla sin sentido se quedara allí en su mente más presente que todas las demás, fue lo que Yuya le dijo después de terminar de reír. No fue el hecho de que él le había hablado de su mandre, no fue la mirada sombría y no fue tampoco el que mencionaran a Yuzu y a Serena sin ningún problema. No, nada de eso lo haría recordar tanto. Ni siquiera si todas juntas y al mismo tiempo.

—Oye, ¿sabes cocinar tortillas?—preguntó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Creo que sí, también puedo averiguar cómo, ¿por qué?

—Porque quiero intentar hacer algo. Un sándwich de tortillas—sonrió mostrando los dientes, recordando algo del pasado. Quizá algo bastante lejano—, es algo que mi mamá me hizo hace mucho tiempo.

Yuri no supo ni que decir ante esa mirada que resaltaba su nostalgia sin más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡No!—gritó Yugo al perder de nuevo—¡Pido revancha! ¡7 de 9! ¡7 de nueve!—rogó a Yuto.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora—dijo Yuto con una gota de sudor en la cara. No tenía ganas de otro juego de piedra, papel tijera para ver quién se quedaba en casa lavando la ropa y ayudando a Yuya a doblarla.

—¡Pero no quiero pasar mi tarde doblando cosas!—exclamó cual niño pequeño. No solía quejarse de hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ya iban casi tres días seguidos en lo que le tocaba lo mismo—Sin ofender Yuya.

—¡Está bien!—exclamó un poco más allá con una sonrisa—Lo entiendo.

—Por favor llévenme con ustedes—dijo casi suplicado—No quiero que sea otro día ne medio de tantas prendas—casi se podía ver como cómicas lagrimitas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Yuri negó con gesto cansado.

—No necesitamos a tantos de nosotros allá—le dijo.

—Pero ya han sido varios días seguidos…

—Yuya lo ha hecho desde que llegamos—el aludido soltó una risita nerviosa—. No te quejes y ve.

—¿Siempre eres tan serio?

—¿Siempre eres tan infantil?

—Muy bien, chicos, suficiente—paró Yuto—. Yugo, perdiste justamente, te di chance de ganar varias veces y de todos modos no lo has hecho, eso es lo que acordados, así que quédate con Yuya a doblar—señaló al chico—. Trataremos de no tardar y venir a ayudarles a doblar también.

—No van a volver hasta la tarde, ¿verdad?—Yuya soltó una risita sabiendo que eso era verdad.

—Yugo, si no nos vamos, volveremos en la noche—dijo Yuri dijo con algo de obviedad.

—Pero…—Yuto suspiró—Está bien, vayan, pero no esperen que haga esto otra vez—se cruzó de brazos. El de ojos grises negó y el otro simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Espero que les vaya muy bien—dijo Yuya desde su posición, sonriente y con bastante lindura dentro de su haber. Los dos que se iba sonrieron y se despidieron del otro amenos. Se fueron dándole un par de palmaditas a Yugo.

Ellos no hablaron hasta llegar unos metros más allá de la casa.

—¿De verdad no querías estar un par de horas a solas con Yuya?—preguntó Yuri cuanto menos curioso de la actitud que había dado ante la posibilidad de quedarse. Le sorprendía, porque ahora que habían agarrado algo de confianza, no parecían querer separarse nunca y Yuto solía besarlo bastante. Así que una actitud así no era algo que pareciese calzar con él. O al menos no en esos momentos.

—No me malinterpretes—dijo como si le estuviese leyendo la mente del otro—, mataría por pasar tiempo con él a solas—lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de no saber qué hacer exactamente—, pero la ropa me puede. Me quedaré otro día, pero, ¿la ropa? No, no, no lo haré.

—¿Vas a desperdiciar esa oportunidad solo por eso?—preguntó con una ceja alzada. Yuto también hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia un lado hizo una mueca—¿Qué me escondes?

—Bueno, también es que Yugo no ha pasado tanto tiempo con Yuya—dijo mirando hacia adelante—. Creo que debo al menos ayudarle a tener una oportunidad.

Yuri solo negó un poco.

De vuelta en la casa el de ojos verdes se había sentado al lado de Yuya con la enorme montaña de ropa que había. Una ropa que por accidente habían desorganizado y que ahora estaban haciéndolo nuevamente. Cualquiera pensaría que el de ojos rojos se había molestado aunque fuese un poco por ello, pero en realidad solo estaba algo encantado por hacerlo.

Lo hacía con movimientos lentos, como si la vida que tenía se hubiese detenido bastante y la velocidad que antes tenía simplemente ya no existía. Solo era lentitud y paciencia. Algo que Yugo trataba de emular de la mejor manera, pero no podía evitar tener ese espíritu de niño. Ese mismo de querer hacer muchas más cosas, de poner salir a correr a hacer algo que le gustase más. Pero se esforzaba al menos y Yuya lo miraba con ternura.

—Yugo—lo llamó suavemente, estando a pocos metros, el otro terminó de hacer la prenda que tenía y la puso en una montañita a su lado—, tú… ¿sabes como podríamos organizar esto?

—No sé—negó—, quizá podamos… poner cada sección del armario como un lugar común, o dividirlo entre nosotros cuatro.

—Pero todos utilizamos todo—dijo y Yugo se quedó pensante mientras terminaba otra prenda—, no tenemos diferencias en esto, solo en la ropa interior de allá—señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de ropa un poco más allá. El de ojos verdes terminó otra prenda, y su montaña también. De inmediato, se puso a crear una nueva—. Quizá… podamos organizarlo todo en los closets por prenda y luego… la ropa interior.

—Es una buena idea—terminó con otra, una para su nueva montaña.

—Mmm Yugo—lo llamó de nuevo—, vas muy rápido…

—Sí, pero necesitamos acabar pronto, ¿no?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Hacer algo más?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cosas?

—Oh… No sé que más haría.

—Bueno…

—¿Tú harías algo?—preguntó curioso.

—Quizá arreglar algo, o mirar que puedo hacer.

—Pero no necesitamos ir tan rápido, puedes ir más lento.

—Sí—se quedó pensativo por un momentos—, sí que podemos. Supongo que es algo del horfanato.

—¿Algo que se te haya quedado?—preguntó Yuya abriendo sus ojos un poco más—¿También hacias de estas cosas?

—Ayudaba en lo que podía cuando era más pequeño, cualquier trabajo que pusiese—miró un poco al suelo—. Hacia todo lo que estuviera a mi alcancé. Lo hacía para ganar algo de dinero. He hecho muchas cosas para poder ayudar tanto al orfanato como para tener algo extra—dijo terminado ya su tercera camiseta—. Empecé cuando tenía solo nueve o diez años, quería hacer una D-Wheel, una con Rin. Trabajamos los dos para que pudiésemos comprar todo lo necesario.

—Se veía que estaba hecha con mucho empeño—dijo Yuya alagándola—. Realmente me gustaba como se veía. Y, parecía que te adaptabas muy bien a ella, ¿verdad?

—Sí, realmente era mi D-Wheel, la nuestra—paró un momento de doblar la ropa—. La queríamos mucho… pero…

—Sí… quedó…—Yuya se mordió el interior de su boca—Lamento que eso haya pasado. Lo siento en serio.

—No es tu culpa Yuya—dijo tratando de mirarle y sonreírle—. Es culpa del que nos encerró y unos culpó de todo—arrugaba la prenda que tenía entre manos con su agarre sobre la misma—. Tampoco es la de Rin, aunque… no sé si ella lo sienta de esa manera…

Yugo dejó de mirar hacia Yuya y vio la prenda entre manos. Era una camiseta del color de su antiguo dragón Syncro, aquel que había quemado. Azul agua marina. Era una camiseta algo vistosa, como si el color quisiera llamar la atención, pero no era mala. Su logotipo era bueno, y al menos sentía que la tela era cien veces mejor que la que solía tener en el orfanato. No tenía de que quejarse. Nada en realidad. Se distrajo un poco con lo que hacían con sus pensamientos de cosas innecesarias. Y no se dio cuenta de que Yuya se le había acercado y en el momento de su guardia más baja, le había puesto una mano en su mano.

—Ella era tu mejor amiga—dijo él sonriente para darle ánimos—, y por todo lo que me has contado de ella…—dijo recordando todo lo que solía decirle Yugo sobre ella, cosas que no parecía mostrar molestia ni nada por el estilo. Parecía que el apego hacia ella era más profundo de lo que aparentaba—Estoy seguro de que ella no se va a sentir bien por lo que ha pasado. Ni a tu D-Wheel ni a ti. Creo que ella está muy preocupada por ti y que quizá nos estén buscando tan insistentemente. Algo como lo preocupada que ha de estar mi madre por mí y mis amigos también—apretó un poco el agarre sobre la mano de Yugo.

—Yuya…—lo miró a los ojos—Gracias.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, esperando a que algo más ocurriese o que el silencio terminara por cualquier cosa. Sólo se abrazaron fuertemente, un buen abrazo, uno que sabía darse desde ambas partes y que era reconfortante. Pero en el mismo, Yuya dio una pequeña línea de diálogo al chico.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… te habrías llevado bastante bien con mi madre.


	11. We won, or we think we did

Yugo acarició con suavidad y cuidado las mejillas de Yuya al ver que no reaccionaba a su tacto. De cierta manera era reconfortante, el estar de esa manera le generaba tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo que su estómago estaba revolcado y hecho un lío. Pero ese caos era algo que disfrutaba, porque era el de ojos rojos el que lo provocaba, no las sensaciones falsas que alguna vez pareció tener y que se convenció que las tenía. No, aquellas ganas que tenía el de ojos esmeraldas por besarle y por probar aquellos labios delicados con los suyos propios era totalmente verídico. De otra manera querría decir algo, arruinar el momento, romper con aquel silencio que había dejado una conversación sin importancia y la ropa doblada que tenían a sus pies. No quería cagarla, quería seguir en ese trance, mirándolo y perdiéndose.

En aquel instante estaba en una burbuja, con aquella que se formaba cada vez que estaba en un duelo y necesitaba concentración, aquellas veces en las que se centraba y analizaba mejor la situación. Como le diría Yuri, aquellos instantes en los que no era un total idiota y mostraba inteligencia. Quería seguir teniendo esa sensación, esa de que las cosas estaban bien y que Yuya aparentaba comodidad a su mano. Movió los dedos un poco notando como las mejillas se le sonrojaban más al otro y miraba para abajo. Estaba ligeramente avergonzado y además sus ojos brillaban. Yugo casi podía babear en ese instante. Era hermoso, era un chico muy simple, que tenía unas expresiones muy puras, unas que él estaba mirando y que sospechaba que nadie más había visto. Aparte de Yuto.

Tomó entre sus dos manos la cabeza del chico con cuidado, se acercó mirando al sonrojo que se intensificaba y la hermosa cara que tenía. Le removió alguno de los mechones que tenía en la cara y se acercó más al otro. En búsqueda de su rostro le miró pidiendo un permiso silencioso. Ni siquiera se cuestionaba por Yuto, por lo que se suponía que tenían los dos. Yugo no quería romper esa relación, pero por alguna razón, le sonaba a que el más serio de los cuatro no le importaría tanto. Demonios, ni siquiera pensaba bien. Solo sabía que quería al otro, quería sus labios, quería su atención y quería que lo mirara más veces con aquellos ojos que desprendían amor cuando le veían.

Simplemente, quería amarlo y sentirse correspondido.

No hubo real misterio cuando Yugo hizo que juntarán sus bocas. Ninguno de los dos era realmente un experto, solo sabían lo que había visto, y en el caso de Yuya, que Yuto le había mostrado. Así que solo hizo lo que pudo al tocarle con sus labios, se quedó quieto mientras el de ojos esmeraldas hiciera el resto. Era un toque inocente, uno simple, de un par de niños que apenas experimentaban lo que era amarse y lo que podían hacer si el uno correspondía al otro. Fue fugaz, apenas y duró un suspiro. Yugo simplemente se separó un poco después para verlo de nuevo, para ver los ojos que lo convencieron que besarse estaría bien. Y cuando volvió a mirarlos, brillosos, solo sonrió y volvió a acercarse rápidamente para besarle de nueva cuenta.

Lo que no se esperaba era chocarse c las narices con el otro.

—Lo siento—dijo Yugo al escuchar a Yuya quejarse un poco. El aludido rio un poco y negó masajeándose la nariz—, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? No sé si tengamos hielo, pero puedo conseguir, ¡yo...!—el de ojos rojos solo estaba aguantando una carcajada.

—Lo siento yo—dijo calmándose un poco—, metí la nariz… y no me fije… lo siento—negó un poco aun masajeándose. Lo miro un poco afligido y chasqueó la lengua. Bajó la mirada y se revolcó el cabello—. ¿Yugo?

—Arruiné esto—se vi de repente afligido—. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo—dijo él otro mirándole con ternura, aun sonrojado. Con esos ojos llenos de amor que le guardaba—. Supongo que es normal… yo… bueno, no tengo nada de experiencia en esto—dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado—. Así que… umm creo que eso… ¿suele pasar?

—No dejaré que vuelva a pasar—dijo en un murmuro determinado mirándolo nuevamente. Yuya parpadeó un par de veces con sus mejillas escarlata—. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar—parecía que tenía un fino ceño fruncido para poder trasmitir determinación.

—No es nada... solo es…—no pudo seguir mirándolo de la simple vergüenza. Yugo volvió a subir sus manos a las mejillas del otro.

—Yo no quería arruinar esto, he… suelo… arruinar algunas cosas—dijo negando ligeramente—, algunas incluso sin darme cuenta. Tonterías en las que no pongo atención… yo solo espero no… no cometer un error contigo… no quiero hacerlo porque hacerlo sería perderte. No quiero perderte, eres todo lo que me queda. Y esos dos… Pero más que nada a ti—suspiró ligeramente.

—No es como… si no pudieras cometer errores…—apretó un poco sus manos en puños, manos que estaba solitarias sin oficio al que dedicarse—Porque… yo los perdonaría, sé que no quieres hacerme daño—. Lo miró. Miró a los ojos brillantes del otro y además a pómulos pintados de un suave escarlata. Casi se sonrojó un poco más y quedaba en la misma coloración que su cabello—. Así que… yo no… yo no te culparía…

—Yuya…

Y volvió a besarlo, con algo de brusquedad, buscando los labios del otro acercando más sus cuerpos un poco más. Yuya mantuvo sus manos abajo, dejándose hacer. Como si tampoco quisiera cometer alguna equivocación tampoco. Abrió ligeramente los ojos para ver al otro de cerca, como no podría verlo de otra forma. Allí estaba, la luz del ocaso que se filtraba por la ventana. Le gustaba aquel rostro que mostraba los suaves tonos de atardecer y de luz que emanaba el sol. Se quedó mirándolo hipnotizado durante unos instantes antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y sentir todo lo que el otro le hacía sentir.

Lo único que lamentaron en ese momento fue el hecho que los otros dos llegaran de manera tan abrupta y les interrumpieran aquello que había comenzado por la fatiga de organizar, y el sobrante tiempo que habían tenido juntos. Yugo apenas se había separado de él, y ya lo necesitaba de nuevo. Yuya se mostró alfo más tranquilo a la situación.

Yuto en cambio, se quedó mirando la posición entre los dos que tenía en frente y lo cerca que estaban. Tenía su misma cara de neutralidad de siempre. Miró al de ojos esmeraldas detenidamente un par de instantes mientras Yuri levantaba su ceja, saludaba y se iba a otra sala con un par de bolsas que también tenía el de XYZ en sus manos. En definitiva, era como si estuviera evaluándolo de manera silenciosa.

—Y decías que no querías quedarte—negó con una ligera sonrisa—. La verdad no te entiendo—Yugo se alivió de la situación y observó cómo poco a poco lo que creía que se estaba formado se mostraba—. ¿Vas a dejarme ir mañana entonces al pueblo con Yuri mañana?

Yuya sonrió, no lo entendía del todo, ni siquiera se entendía a sí mismo en ese preciso momento. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que aparentemente Yuto no le importaba, y eso no hacía más que hacerlo sentir más aliviado que antes. Quizá algún día hablarán sobre todo aquello. Sobre cosas que no entendía de sí mismo, sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por todos tres a la vez sin ganas reales que alguno se fuera. Los quería a los cuatro a su lado, solo que no entendía como exactamente. No se negaría a lo que tenía y lo que le hacía Yuto, porque no se negó antes, cuando no estaba tan seguro de lo que sentía no lo iba a confesar. Porque siempre sintió cosas por él desde que empezó a entenderlo mejor. Le aliviaba el hecho de poder estar con ellos así, de sentir aquellas mariposas en el estómago y dejándose llevar por sus sensaciones. Era algo realimente lindo poder hablar con ellos.

Yugo le dirigió una mirada furtiva.

—Ni hablar—se cruzó de brazos entonces—lo prometido es deuda, así que cumple—exigió. Yuya se le quedó mirando de manera curiosa—. No me quedaré otro día entero aquí encerrado—negó cerrando los ojos. De repente, pareció darse cuenta de algo y miró a Yuya miedoso—. ¡Sin ofenderte!—Yuya sencillamente dio una risita y negó suavemente, a los ojos de los otros dos presentes, se veía como un ángel.

—Oh, ¿en serio?—dijo Yuri apareciéndose con su sonrisa burlona dirigida a Yugo—Parecías muy cómodo donde estabas, ¿vas a perder otra de tus oportunidades?—Yuto aprovechó la creciente riña para acercarse a Yuya y ponerse a su altura—Pensé que sabías aprovechar las oportunidades…

—Oye, ¡odio hacer esto!—exclamó. El de ojos grises le sonrió al de los rojos y le besó suavemente en los labios a manera de saludo—No me gusta organizar ropa. Ni doblarla.

—Pero es lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?—preguntó entonces alzando ligeramente su barbilla—Si tú o Yuya no lo hacen, dime, ¿quién lo hará?

—No estoy diciendo que no lo vaya a hacer, solo que no me gusta—Yuya sonrió al tacto del otro y le besó nuevamente. Yuri suavizó su mirar y su sonrisa se volvió algo más sincera—. Eso no evita que sepa que se tenga que hacer.

—Iré a organizar unas cosas—dijo en un susurro suave sobre los labios del otro. Yuya solo sonreía encantado—. No me tardo.

—Claro, claro…—dijo ensoñado. El de ojos grises se le separó y se volvió a levantar. Tenía una radiante sonrisa en su cara

—Bueno, pero he de decirte que si no aprovechas—sonrió dándose la vuelta—, puede que te ganen tiempo—y se fue ahora sí de manera definitiva a la otra sala con Yuto justo detrás de él. Yugo negó ligeramente.

—Nunca cambiará siempre me está confundiendo, es como si no lo pensara realmente y fuera natural el que me confundiera—el de ojos esmeraldas se volvió hacia un sonrojado Yuya que aún sonreía como idiota—. ¿Uh? ¿Yuya?—le miró con más detenimiento el rostro—¿Tienes fiebre?

—No, solo… me quedé pensado—dijo algo más pausado y tranquilo se volvió a mirarle—. Solo estoy feliz con ustedes ahora mismo. Te amo Yugo.

Y sin que Yuya selo esperara realmente, al aludido se le subieron los tonos rojos a la cara y su cabeza se hizo humo. Yugo se había sonrojado de sopetón sin más. Se tapó el rostro con evidente vergüenza y el de ojos rojos solo lo miraba conmovido. Ya casi podía escuchar como el otro, tras recuperarse de aquello, se lanzaba a abrazarlo y a besarlo con la finalidad de decirle lo mucho que también lo amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuberías. Ese fue uno de los mayores problemas que tuvieron. A decir verdad, Yuri era el que se encargó de ellas en un principio, limpiándolas como podía y tratando que todo estuviese lo mejor posible. De lo contrario habría serios problemas en la propia casa. Yugo llegó después y le ayudó como pudo, los conocimientos sobre estas cosas eran limitados y se quedaban en lo básico. Pero para Yuri eso era más que suficiente, contando con que lo dejaban ayudar a Yuya en más que tuviera que ver con hacer fuerza o con que Yuto aparentaba tener una obsesión con rehuir al olor de las cañerías. Tanto del de fusión como el de Syncro lo dejaron pasar como si nada, después de todo era simplemente un gusto que no tenía, y ellos se podían encargar, así que eso era irrelevante por el momento.

Pero Yuya siempre lo vio raro. De hecho, sospechaba que tenía que ver con sus experiencias respecto a Heartland y a la guerra que vivió. No estaba muy seguro de las razones, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que tuviese que ver cómo ese hecho, con el que Yuto tuviera ese rechazo tan irracional. Sólo lo sospechaba.

Un día, hizo una observación pertinente que lo hizo sospechar más. Yuto era muy atento a los sonidos exteriores. Cualquier cosa que viniera, él la escuchaba, por muy pequeña que fuera. Así que cuando se levantó súbitamente del comedor en medio del desayuno, los dos más desentendidos lo miraron confundido y la tercera mirada estaba expectante. El de ojos grises anunció que algo había entrado a la casa y casi corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde había una puerta que solían abrir para el calor. Yuya se levantó con cuidado para perseguirlo y ver qué ocurría, justo después que los otros dos salieran a tratar de alcanzar al recién ido.

Al final solo había sido una simple comadreja de monte que se había colado en la casa solo por curiosidad. La asustaron entre los tres tratando que no volviera a venir a ese lugar. No fue la gran cosa, Yuya solo se quedó mirando la situación, pero más que nada se centró en Yuto. Estaba allí, casi claro. Yuri también debería de hacer oído a la comadreja, él estaba entrenado para ser un soldado, pero no lo había hecho. Aún quedaban cosas del Yuto que vivió la guerra. Aun había cosas allí, dentro de la cabeza del chico. Y esperaba que algunas de ella se pudiesen curar con el tiempo. Así fuera parcialmente.

Y cuando menos lo pensó, tuvo una experiencia referente a esos fantasmas el día en el que se quedaron a organizar ropa, juntos.

—Entonces—dijo un poco pausado. Una vez el par de peleones del grupo se fueron, los dos se sumieron en un silencio ligeramente incómodo—, ¿en qué debería ayudarte?

—No hay mucho en cuanto a la ropa, solo me gustaría que pudiésemos limpiar un poco—dijo con una ligera mueca, a Yuya no le agradaba limpiar mucho.

—Entiendo—movió un poco sus ojos grises sobre la cara del chico, pasando su mirada por los labios del otro por un instante—, ¿debería doblar contigo o mejor lavo las cosas que hemos usado?

—Bueno, no hay mucho en ese aspecto por hacer, pero si quieres—Yuya tuvo una pausa, Yuto lo miraba de manera profunda, como si estuviese buscando alfo en su interior, algo que quizá ni el mismo pudiese ver—, si quieres hay un par de sabanas que podemos cambiar y… y cambiar de fundas también…—casi se había hundido en su propio cuerpo. Yuto asintió, aun con esa expresión.

—Está bien, yo me encargo, tú solo quédate aquí organizando—le pidió—. Yo me encargo de lo demás y volveré para ayudarte con la limpieza. ¿Sí?

—Claro—dijo a secas. El de ojos grises lo miró aún más y de manera sorpresiva había llevado sus manos a los hombros del otro. Posesionando así, su intensa mirada sobre el otro, Yuya no pudo rehuir a él, a su búsqueda indeterminada, a su insistencia y al misterio de sus ojos. No entendía que parecía ocurrir. Si tampoco entendía porque el chico, a cada día que pasaba, tenía que retirarse un poco y mirar al vacío. Mirar al horizonte por la ventana y preguntarse por cosas—Yuya—le llamó entonces. El corazón del chico se quedó un poco en piedra mientras esperaba cualquier cosa del chico, que lo besara, que se acercara y que él solo se dejase hacer de los desesperados labios de Yuto—, yo… yo…—volvió a mirar al otro a los ojos sin posar la mirada en los labios—Yo quisiera que si te pasa algo, cualquier cosa, si te duele su tobillo, si necesitas que te ayude o si… no importa lo que sea, dímelo. No dudes en decirme—le puso una mano en la mejilla—. No es… molestia para mi ayudarte ni…—Yuya le había puesto una mano sobre la suya—ni nada de eso…

—Lo haré—aún tenía los nervios de punta, pero al menos quería que Yuto también lo sintiese de la misma manera. El de ojos grises bajó la mirada un momento y después le sonrió como tonto.

—Bien, iré a… a lavar—y se separó del otro chico casi con dolor para dirigirse a su lugar de oficio. Yuya miraba como se iba a hacer sus cosas y se fue también a hacer las suyas, justo después de suspirar.

Se tardó relativamente poco, a su debido ritmo. Así que mejor antes que después se levantó tomándose un momento para hacer que sus piernas se despertaran un poco. Se tocaba ligeramente las mismas y también caminaba un poco con cuidado. Estaba realmente todo en bastante calma y a duras penas escuchaba a Yuto en el fondo aun lavando algunas cosas. Decidió ir hasta allá y revisar cómo iba el chico quizá ayudarle un poco para que pudieran hacer un par de cosas, como barrer o trapear, esas cosas que aprendió cuando era más pequeño y se quedaba con su madre. Avanzó por los pasillos sin mucho más allá que cosas ligeras en su mente para pensar o hacer. Quizá solo pensar en el que haría para el resto del día o que iban a comer ahora más temprano. Porque el cocinaría, era su turno.

Debería de preguntarle a Yuto por cuales cosas quisiera comer.

A decir verdad todos eran un poco extraños en los gustos, Yuri no cambiaba la comida casera por nada y adoraba cuando él cocinaba porque decía que le encantaba lo que hacía, independientemente de lo que fuera. Yugo era de hecho un poco así, comía de todo y tampoco le importaba el sabor, no solía dejar nada el plato a menos que fueran verduras muy específicas, detestaba entre ellas la coliflor y el brócoli. Quizá lo únicos que ponían reales problemas o tenían ciertas cosas que no les gustaban eran ellos dos, Yuya que no podía con algunos condimentos y combinaciones que solía hacer Yuri, y Yuto que directamente a veces no podía ver enlatados o cualquier otra comida conservada por más de dos días. No podía verlas, no tenía nada en contra, podía comerlas sin problemas, pero siempre daba una sensación de estar repugnado en lo más adentro de su ser. Una sensación que no parecía tener justificación alguna de su existencia más allá de la intuición del de ojos rojos y un poco de mirar a su rostro al terminar de comer.

Yuto a veces también tenía problema con las sopas, más que nada con las cremas. Era interesante todo lo que el chico de ojos rojos había logrado conseguir solo mirándolo. Eso sin contar las muchas veces que lo había visto en medio de la noche observar al infinito vacío del techo, como si estuviera insomnio y no algo no lo dejara dormir del todo. No tenía ojeras nunca, y generalmente era el que más tarde se levantaba. Yuya sospechaba que llevaba ya un tiempo haciendo lo mismo, incluso antes de que ocurriera su incidente, al fin y al cabo el solía tener también algunos días en los que no podía dormir cuando estaban juntos en el mismo cuerpo. Era algo realmente extraño, sobre todo porque parecía estar siempre muy cansado, eso y que tenía el sueño más ligero de lo normal. Solía decirse a sí mismo que era por toda la presión y los cambios que estaban ocurriendo a su entorno y la constante preocupación que tenía por Yuzu. Pero, en ese momento, al ver todas las actitudes que tenía Yuto, sospechaba que quizá, se alguna manera, eso había tenido que ver con él estado del chico.

Cuando llegó al pasillo antes del lavadero, oyó que el característico sonido del agua al ser restregada con la ropa. Yuya no se extrañó, creyó que lo había escuchado o que en el mejor de los casos, que hubiese terminado de lavar. Sabía que Yuto era como él, que se tomaba el tiempo de hacer las cosas y que simplemente te tardaba lo suyo de vez en vez. Como si comprendiera porque la lentitud y las cosas. Como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa, como si esas pausas fueran para algo más. Para pensar quizá, pensar en lo que no pensaría acompañado, en lo que no diría en voz alta, en lo que nunca revelaría. En las cosas que nunca diría o pensaría. Yuya no podía culparlo. Él hacía lo mismo.

—Oye Yuto, terminé con…—calló al deslizar la puerta y descubrir al chico en frente del lavadero. Con aun una prenda enjabonada que no hacía más que escurrirse de a poco. Yuya lo miró un poco más, no había reaccionado siquiera al ruido o a lo que le había dicho—con la ropa, y creo que ya casi es mediodía—siguió hablando consiente de que quizá pudiera ser ignorado. Porque Yuto siempre le respondía a todo, todos los tres lo hacían. Pero el otro estaba allí, mirando al infinito sin poder reaccionar siquiera. El de ojos rojos tragó saliva—. ¿Yuto?—preguntó acercándosele más—¿Yuto, me estás escuchando?—lo miraba cautelosamente y tratando de no saltarse detalles, era él, no tenía ningún cambio, solo parecía que sus manos estaba rígidas y que se negaba a moverse para algo que no fuera su propia respiración—¿Yuto?—cuando se acercó más aprovechó para tocarlo en uno de sus codos, agarrarlo para que reaccionara o que pasara cualquier cosa. Porque si se le quedaba mirando de esa manera no iba a solucionar nada y no podía quedarse todo el día allí hablándolo para que le respondiera.

Pero Yuto se alejó de una manera algo brusca, mirándolo con unos ojos que reflejaron por un par de segundos un brillo de miedo pero que todo lo demás era determinación. Aquella clase de ojos que le había puesto en su batalla contra Yugo tantas noches atrás, aquella que había puesto cuando vio que le atacaban y que el chico le estaba ganando en velocidad y que por mucho que corriera no podría alcanzarle. Aquella que había puesto al ver a su hogar por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, tan destruido desolado y desesperanzado. Aquella mirada que había visto en él cuando pelearon contra Edo y el dolor se había apoderado de él, de cómo había agarrado su cuerpo y lo había controlado como si fuera suyo. De cómo se había descontrolado aquella vez. Se podía ver casi todo en esa mirada. Aquel miedo que tenía, que solo Yuya notaba y la determinación que transmitía. Aquella era la misma mirada que ponía cuando estaba en un escenario relacionado con la guerra.

Yuya retrocedió un poco, sorprendo por tener tanta información de golpe en su cabeza de ver cómo eran todas que vino a su mente.

—Oh, Yuya—dijo después de unos segundos de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Se puso una de las manos que tenía en sus ojos, tapándose los mismos. El de ojos rojos quedó atónito sin saber realmente que pensar de lo que acababa de ver—. Lo siento, me he asustado, no te escuché llegar—dijo negando ligeramente y luego volvió su mirada al chico sorprendido. Negó ligeramente y evitó su mirada—. Que, ¿qué me decías?—Yuya se recompuso al escuchar la voz más calmada del otro. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Sí, em—dijo un poco perdido—, quería decirte que voy a comenzar a cocinar ahora, así que… ¿Qué quieres para comer?

Con aquello eran ya dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando el ocaso llegó, tanto el de ojos grises como el de ojos rojos estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro mirando al tiempo pasar. Veían como el cielo se empezaba a tornarse de distintas capas de color, de cómo todo empezaba a oscurecerse, escuchaban los sonidos de su alrededor con atención, expectantes por los cambios que se estaban produciendo al ocaso y de cómo estoy estaban poco a poco trasformando su entorno. Era realmente un lugar y tiempo preciosos además de una compañía bastante agradable. Pero ninguno de los dos se tocaba en lo más mínimo desde hacía varias horas.

—¿Crees que habrán zorros allá arriba?—señaló Yuya hacia la montaña. Yuto lo miró a él primero y luego hacia el lugar donde señalaba—Si pudo llegar una comadreja hasta nosotros, ¿crees que pueda haber zorros? ¿O lechuzas?

—He escuchado algunas lechuzas en la noche—dijo revisando sus recuerdos—, no son muchas y no son todas las noches, pero las escucho, se oyen realmente hermosas.

—Creo que las he escuchado un poco—dice de manera distraída—, pero creo que he podido escuchar más a las chicharras, son muy notorias en la tarde y en la noche—dijo aún más distraído en la montaña—. Pero me parece genial que hayas podido escuchar a las lechuzas.

—Quisiera ver uno—dijo también distraído en su propio mundo—, la aves son de hecho muy hermosas. No me gustan demasiado, pero siempre han tenido ese aura de belleza que, me gusta de cierta forma—dijo rebuscando en su mente—. Además, las lechuzas me recuerdan mucho a la noche y, bueno, me gustaba—se interrumpe a sí mismo—, me gusta la noche. Las cosas que se crean gracias a ella.

—¿Como… los fantasmas?—preguntó Yuya volviendo su mirada hacia él un momento.

—Sí, me gustan algunas de sus leyendas, pero la que más que gustaba era al del caballero sin cabeza—Yuya evocó sus recuerdos de infancia, a ver si alguna vez que habían contado sobre aquella leyenda o su padre o su madre—. Siempre me encantaba esa leyenda de niño, me la contaban bastante, eso fue en parte lo que me inspiró a tener un Deck de _Phantom Knight_. Estaba cautivado por esa leyenda y cuando conocí el Deck solo pude aparte de quererlo sentir que era para mí. Me ayudó en muchas cosas y nunca me falló. Solo yo le fallé a él…

—Pero—interrumpió Yuya—, tú lo hiciste porque iba en contra de lo que tu considerabas como un duelo—le recordó, creyendo que se refería a la noche que corrió y esquivó a Yugo por su supervivencia—. Te detuviste y perdiste esa noche porque aquello que estabas haciendo no eras tú… tampoco era el duelo en el que creías—Yuto estuvo a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera, se le veía en aquella boca que había abierto, aquella que quería recordar y hablar. Pero las bocas no tienen mente propia—. Te dejaste ganar porque eso no era lo que eras, no era lo que tú querías. Eso no es fallarle a nadie, preferiste morir con tus ideales, que romperlos para ganar.

—Sí… supongo que hice algo bueno aquella noche—suspiró ligeramente.

Fue en ese momento cuando escucharon los pasos de los otros llegar, ambos miraron hacia atrás para recibir bien a los recién llegados, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo nada, no tenían muchas ganas tampoco de hacer mucho. Yugo fue el primero en hacer algo por los dos, apenas lo vio sentado al lado de Yuto, con el sol dándole en la mirada de la cara y con los brillos del ocaso reflejándole la piel y los ojos, se lanzó a besarlo. Se había sentado a su lado en las escaleras de la casa, junto al que le interesaba a su lado derecho y el otro un poco más allá al lado derecho también.

—Hola—y se inclinó a darle un beso corto muy a su estilo, uno que duraba más unidamente con su cara no tan lida—, entones, ahora mismo, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A decir verdad, las noches que siguieron fueron un poco más tranquilas. Yuya no tenía pesadillas ni mucho menos parecía que Yuto estuviera teniendo tanto insomnio. O al menos ninguno de los dos tenía indicios de ello. El mayor protegido de la casa comenzaba a caminar con más fluidez y el de ojos grises seguía con su ánimo y expresiones habituales. No pasaba nada en aquella casa y tampoco parecía que fuera a ocurrir nada muy extraño. Sus habitantes hacían lo que podían para tener una buena convivencia, las peleas por lo que fuera habían menguado lo más posible. Yugo tenía una pequeña obsesión por tratar de arreglar cualquier daño que tuviera la casa de manera estructural. Y Yuri estaba más que nada enfocado en ver las demás cosas, en el resto de la casa y ver cómo iban y venían las cosas. Él era el líder indiscutible de los cuatro. Ninguno solía decir nada en contra muy habitualmente exceptuando Yugo el que cual se peleaban de vez en cuando. Pero en general todo siempre iba bien en ese aspecto.

Esa noche en particular, Yuya estuvo descansando en el pecho de Yuto. Había sido la mejor manera que tenía para que el chico se mantenga con él y que así pueda hacer que quizá duerma más. Solían acariciarle suavemente los cabellos, mimarle la espalda mientras podía. Yuto no hacía más que nada esperar a quedarse con Yuya y dormir juntos, como querían y como se sentían mejor.

Pero esa noche, Yuto no se sintió bien. Ni nadie tampoco.

—¿Yuto?—preguntó Yuya al ver que este he había puesto realmente rígido, miedoso—, Yuto, ¿qué ocurre?—El de ojos grises lo miró de esa manera que conocía, una que tenía, y una a la cual nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

—Alguien se entró en la casa.


End file.
